Tales of Apple Trees and Gravity
by Nardragon
Summary: Change is inevitable but slow to come. As Auradon shifts to its new paradigm old foundations stifle the coming change. Mal's parentage threatens her loved ones and her home. New enemies arise. Mal just wants a quiet moment to present the ring that's burning a hole in her pocket and ask the question constantly on the tip of her tongue. Sequel to the Uncertainty of Darkness.
1. Isn't This the Happy Ending?

I didn't know if I'd write for Descendants again, and then D3 happened and here we are. This is a sequel to The Uncertainty of Darkness and takes place after the end of that story. This will be my take on the events of D3 and what comes after.

If you haven't read the Uncertainty of Darkness here's a quick summary of the important events, particularly the big non-cannon divergences –

\- That story takes place over the course of several years, spanning from before the Core Four left the Isle and ending the year Evie, Jay and Carlos graduated university.

\- After the events of D2, Evie became a council member specifically to assist in overseeing the VK program.

\- Mal and Ben broke up while in High School, but remained friends. Evie and Doug broke up their first year of university. Mal and Evie started dating shortly after Evie and Doug broke up.

\- Mal got a part-time job in High School, working at a glassblowing workshop (which introduced several minor OC's, most prominent of which were Bria and Megan a queer couple who Mal and Evie confided in while they explored their sexuality).

\- Mal didn't attend university. She took time to travel and learn magic after which she started working full time at the glass workshop while making her own art.

\- Along with Fairy Godmother and Jane, Mal helped design a magical co-curriculum that was implemented as an elective.

\- By the end of the Uncertainty of Darkness there are dozens of VKs living in Auradon. Dizzy was one of the first and she and any others kids too young to attend Auradon Prep stayed in a manor set up by the kingdom. Their main caretaker was Florianna, a relative of Flora, Fauna and Merriweather.

\- Dizzy's 16 by the end of the Uncertainty of Darkness. She's been working part-time with Evie at Evie's Four Hearts, designing accessories.

\- Evie and Mal lived in two different apartments after Auradon Prep before moving into a castle.

* * *

"Five more minutes,"

The laughter that met Mal's sleepy brain was enticing, making it hard for her to want to keep her eyes closed.

"We have to be out of the house by eight-fifteen if we want to make it there on time,"

"What time is now?"

"Seven,"

"We have time," Mal grumbled, tucking her face into the pillow. She knew exactly what was coming next. Sure enough, even with her face turned into her pillow, she could see the way light filtered through her eyes lids, accompanied by the sound of the curtains being opened. She listened for the sound of footsteps getting closer. She knew the temptation would be the next phase. Right as she expected it the mattress dipped next to her and soft lips pressed against the top of her head.

She turned, cracking an eye open. Evie was looking down at her, an amused smile playing on her lips. It only made her beauty glow that much more in the morning light.

"Four more minutes?" Mal negotiated.

Evie leaned down, kissing her forehead, "Three,"

"Three and a half," Mal countered, one hand curling into Evie's hair.

Evie laughed, "You drive a hard bargain," She said before leaning down to kiss Mal properly. She indulged in the kiss for a long moment before pulling back. Mal groaned as she pulled away. She caught Evie's arm before she slipped out of reach, kissing Evie's hand. She let go, grinning as she watched Evie step into the bathroom. Stretching, Mal sat up against the headboard, reaching for her phone.

The first notification she saw was a message from Dizzy.

'_How did last night go?' _

Mal sighed.

'_It didn't._'

Dizzy's reply was instant.

_'__Why not?' _

_'It wasn't the right time.' _

_'When is it going to be the right time?'_

_'I'll know it when it happens,' _

_'You planned to propose when you guys moved into the castle, but that was two months ago.'_

_'It needs to be perfect.' _

_'This is you and Evie. You're just scared she'll say no, which she isn't going to.' _

_'It's Evie. She deserves the best.' _

_'That, I at least agree with. And the best thing for her isn't waiting for you to make up your mind.' _

Mal bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Dizzy's words. What Evie deserved. Happiness. Someone to make her feel loved. That's all she wanted for Evie, since back on the Isle. Even then, before any of them even dared to dream, Evie was looking for her fairytale ending.

It had infuriated her back then, listening to Evie talk about how some faceless prince would come along sweep her off feet. Really Mal had been jealous that Evie could so openly want for something. Evie dared to hope at a time and in a place where no one else could. She had been fearless to dream.

Now, that's all Mal wanted to give her, but she was terrified it wouldn't live up to Evie's fairy-tale. That _she_ wouldn't live up to Evie's fairy-tale. Mal didn't doubt Evie's love for her and she certainly didn't doubt that she loved Evie. She doubted that it would be enough.

Evie had worked every day in Auradon for her happy ending. She had the fashion empire. She had the castle. The only thing that was missing now was the shining princely knight. Mal was the dragon the knights fought in the stories.

'_She's going to be busy helping the new kids adjust. I'll ask her when things settle down again.' _

_'Excuses, but fine. I'll stop… for now.' _

Mal exhaled when she read Dizzy's text. A second one came in, but this time it was a question of when to expect her and Evie's arrival at the manor. She replied about going to see the limo off to pick up the kids before heading to the manor for the welcome ceremony.

_'Who's coming in this group?' _

_'The Smee twins. Celia Facilier,' _

_'Celia's coming?!' _

_'Yeah… you know her?' _

_'We were in the same class when I was on the isle.' _

_'Great. She's going to need someone to show her around at Auradon Prep.' _

_'What? No.' _

_'Why not?' _

_'Just no.' _

_'You two have bad blood or something?' _

_'No. Just can someone else do it?' _

Mal narrowed her eyes at the screen.

_'I'm sure we'll find someone.' _

"Hey, your three and a half minutes ended two minutes ago,"

Mal grinned, putting down her phone.

"Really? You were counting?"

"Are you going to get up? Or am I going to have to make the bed with you still in it?"

"Can I stay in bed if you do?"

"Funny," Evie smirked and flicked her hands at her, "Out,"

Mal ran a hand down one side of her face, letting out a yawn. A pillow came flying at her. She laughed as it hit the side of her face, finally slipping from out under the covers.

"Don't pretend like you're not excited about today," Evie said as she helped Mal pull the sheets straight.

"Of course I'm excited, my love. Just not excited as you. One of us has to be the pessimistic one,"

Evie exhaled through her lips, nose wrinkling slightly, "Why does either of us have to be pessimistic? Today's a good day,"

"I didn't say it wasn't," Mal caught the pillow Evie tossed to her side, fluffing it before placing at the head of the bed, "But every kid we bring over is one kid closer to the one who'll abuse the freedom they have here and try to ruin it for the rest of us,"

"Why do you have to think like that?"

"Plan for the worse and expect it to go downhill from there,"

"That thing your mom used to say... Do you think that Maleficent's advice is the best thing to be listening to?"

"It has some wisdom to it,"

Evie's expression softened, "Maybe, but it's also advice from your mom,"

Mal shrugged, "Some of it had to come from a place of caring, right? Even if she only cared about keeping another minion in line,"

Evie came towards Mal, cupping her face between her hands and brought their lips together.

"You were more than just a minion. You weren't just a second in command either," Evie whispered against Mal's lips, hugging her arms around Mal.

A smile flickered on Mal's lips as she exhaled, "Thanks, E,"

"Mh-mm," Evie nodded, their foreheads touching, making Mal's head bob along with Evie's.

"Come on," Mal tapped Evie's side lightly, "You're the one worried about being late,"

"Oh, don't worry, I factored this into our morning routine when I woke you up," Evie said, earning a laugh from Mal.

They got ready for their day, Mal slipping downstairs first to get breakfast started. It was a simple meal, toast and eggs, but Evie still took over when she came in, cutting some of the fruits they had in a blow sitting in the bowl in the middle of the kitchen island.

Mal stole a slice of strawberry off the cutting board. Evie gasped at her, hip checking her away, "Don't do that while I'm still cutting,"

"You're not going to nick me princess,"

"Not if you don't stick your fingers near the blade,"

Chuckling, Mal popped the strawberry into her mouth, winking at her. The low rumble of an engine started to draw closer, and Mal leaned back to see out the window, "That's Jay,"

"Door isn't unlocked yet,"

"I got it," Mal turned off the stove and ran past towards the front door, stealing another strawberry from the board.

"Mal!"

Laughing she opened the door to see Jay pulling up the gravel drive in his car.

"Hey there superstar,"

"I'm not late for breakfast, am I?"

"Would it matter? You'd steal from our fridge anyway,"

"Does it count as stealing when you buy extra food for me?"

Mal snorted, hitting Jay lightly as he came inside. As they stepped into the kitchen together Evie portioning the fruit into four plates. He knocked his shoulder into Evie's much in the same way Mal had done with him. He stepped through the kitchen with practised ease. He dished out the eggs while Mal got coffee.

"I know I complain about it, but I'm going to miss you stealing food from us," Mal said.

Jay rolled his eyes, a comical sight with his cheeks puffed out from food, "I'm moving, not dying,"

"Might as well be the same, we're never going to see you again,"

"Don't say that. I'll be back here all the time, you know,"

"Sure, that's what you say now, but after a few wins and post-games parties who knows how you'll feel about your small-time friends,"

Jay snorted, "Did you just called yourself and Evie, aka a literal dragon and one of the most popular fashion designers 'small-time'?"

"What Mal is trying to say is even though we're going to miss you we know you're doing what you love and what you're meant to be doing and we're going to support you no matter where you are,"

"Unless you're playing Lonnie's team. Then we'll be supporting her,"

"We'll be supporting you both,"

Laughing, Jay said, "Yeah, and I love you guys too,"

They heard the door open and a slightly harried looking Carlos came in grabbing his plate and stuffing several forkfuls of eggs into his mouth.

"Morning," He gruffed out through his food.

"Someone's hungry?" Evie looked mildly concerned.

"Late night. Deadlines got pushed. Realized an hour ago the last time I ate a proper meal was dinner the day before,"

"Carlos!"

"Dude you got to take better care of yourself,"

"I did eat yesterday," Carlos defended, "It was just… packs of dried fruit and peanut butter from the jar more than food food,"

"You know we'll kill you if you don't take care of yourself," Mal said, the threat devoid of any actual malice.

"Carlos overworking yourself is only going to hurt you in the long run,"

"I know. I promise I'll sleep today. I just had a set of code I wanted to get through without a long break to disturb my flow,"

"You promise you're going to rest?" Jay asked.

"Yes," He groaned tossing his head back, "Evie, do you have any shirts I can borrow, I don't think this is going to cut it for the welcoming ceremony," He pulled at the front of the wrinkled jersey.

"I've got something," She nodded, getting up from the counter and walking to her studio. She reappeared in the doorway holding two dress shirts, one black with green designs and the other a pale blue with yellow accents on the collar and selves, "Pick one,"

He pointed at the blue one. She tossed it to him. He took off his jersey, pulling the shirt on. Mal got up, taking hers and Evie's now empty plates and placing them in the sink.

"When do we need to leave?" Jay asked.

"Soon, if we don't want to be late," Evie said, brushing behind him and Carlos, "But, get a proper breakfast," She glared directly at Carlos as she said this. She walked around the counter, going next to Mal. Their elbows brushed as she took the plate from Mal to dry. Behind them the boys made gagging noises.

"Oh, shut up," Mal threw over her shoulder at them.

"Keep that up and we'll stop feeding you," Evie said.

"Please, ladies if you're going to bluff threats at least make them believable," Jay said.

"How about this then? If you don't finish eating in the next five minutes, I'll roast your hair off," Mal's eyes glowed as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, leave the locks out of this. They did nothing to you,"

"Still got it," She said, mostly to herself as she turned around to get the last plate in the sink. Evie shook her head, amused.

"Honestly," She huffed, laughing to herself.

"What?" Mal challenged.

Evie smiled at her, leaning over to press a kiss to Mal's temple. Jay elbowed his way between them to place his dishes in the sink.

"Someone's forgotten manners," Mal kicked him in the shin, but it didn't have much of an effect.

"Nah, I just like annoying you," He snickered, "Do you want my kisses too?" He made exaggerated kissing noising, trying to kiss Mal's cheek. She elbowed him in the stomach to keep him away.

"Asshat,"

"You love me,"

"I do, against my better judgement,"

"Do you think they're ever going to grow out of this?" Carlos asked, looking at Evie.

"Grow out of what? Being Mal and Jay?"

"I was going to say 'acting like ten-year-olds' but I guess that's the same thing,"

Mal whispered some words under her breath and Carlos almost did a spit take when he drank his juice.

"Did you really use your magic to make my juice boiling?"

"Please, it was nowhere near-boiling. It was that, or superheat your fork, but I don't want to actually hurt you,"

Carlos huffed but took up the glass, chugging it out of spite, maintaining a glare at Mal the entire time.

"You think Mal's as mature as a ten-year-old?" Evie snorted, "You're all toddlers from where I stand,"

"And you're so mature, princess?" Jay squinted at her.

"One of us has to be the adult,"

"She's not wrong," Mal shrugged.

"You have to agree with her,"

"True, but that doesn't make me wrong," Mal laughed.

"Children, welcoming ceremony. We have to be there,"

"Yeah, yeah, we're ready," Jay elbowed Mal as he walked past her.

"What's gotten into you today?" Evie shook her head as she led the way outside. Mal locked up behind them.

"Shotgun!" Carlos called as he jumped over the hedges between the front walkway and the driveway.

"Once Jay moves away, and Carlos working fulltime we'll hardly get to see each other again. We have to make up for lost time now,"

"Is that what this is?"

"Obviously," Mal held the door open for Evie, giving a little bow and holding a hand to help her into the back of the car.

"You know, I think the welcoming ceremonies are going to be the thing I miss the most out in Camelot Heights," Jay said as he started the car, "Aside from you three,"

"You can still come for the ceremonies when you don't have a game," Carlos said

"I know. But it's always been more than the big cavalcade. I'm not going to be here to help kids adjust. No more Tourney with them on weekends and after school. No more showing them how to get rid of brain freeze when they eat their first ice cream too fast,"

"Yeah, but the other kids are around to show them those things now," Evie said.

"Milo absolutely has you covered with Tourney," Carlos punched his shoulder lightly.

"And no one knows how to deal with a brain freeze better than Dizzy," Mal grinned.

Jay gave a happy sigh, "Yeah… I guess I feel like I'm going to be missing out on so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited to start playing pro. But I also just assumed I'd be there to watch Kon, Jace and the others try-out."

"Aw, geez, our Jay has a heart, who knew," Carlos crooned.

"Shut up, dude," But he was blushing.

"Jay," Evie leaned forward, squeezing his shoulder lightly, "You're not going to be able to be there like you were before, but you're still going to be there. I know you are. And if you miss it too much, we can work out video call training or something,"

Jay chuckled, "Thankfully one of us is the smart one,"

Evie laughed.

"I take insult to that," Mal said.

"You think you're the brains of this group?" Carlos angled his neck to look back at her.

"Need I remind you, who was the mastermind behind our plans back on the Isle?"

"Yeah, after you'd run the plan by Evie first," Carlos said in a carrying whisper to Jay. He snickered and glanced at Mal, silently challenging her to contradict the statement. Mal went red, looking out the window. She felt Evie's hand on her arm, but she brushed it off. The familiar warmth returned after a few moments and she didn't brush it off this time.

"We'll always be friends, no matter where we are?" Carlos' question broke the quiet of the drive.

"Of course," Evie said instantly.

"Duh, dude,"

"Friends?" Mal scoffed, "We're family and you can't rid of family that easily I'm afraid,"

Carlos and Jay laugh, while Evie gave her warm smile.

"Uh, okay, okay, if I knew moving would have meant all these feelings I wouldn't have done it," Jay said. Carlos punched his shoulder and Evie ruffled his hair from behind.

They shared a laugh, letting their conversation fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. When they got to Auradon Prep the usual crowd was there. A banner with 'Welcome' written in big and bold across. Fairy Godmother greeted them with a familiar smile. Jane was with her and waved when she saw them.

"Right on time I see," Fairy Godmother said.

"We can't miss this," Mal said.

"I never doubt that you will,"

"Is the limo ready to leave?" Evie asked.

"Just about," Jane nodded, "I think Ben is just saying a few words to the press and then he'll be going across,"

"Ben's going to pick up the kids?" Evie asked.

"He doesn't do that usually," Mal arched her neck to spot Ben talking in front of a couple of camera crews.

"No, but Squeaky and Squirmy have been showing some anxiety being apart from their dad. We think having someone who's not a guard there will help," Fairy Godmother said.

"Ben volunteered to be the one," Jane said.

"Of course he did," Mal chuckled. She saw him walking towards the limo. She took Evie's hand, heading there herself. "What are you up to your majesty?" Mal knocked Ben's crown off-centre, making him laugh.

"I'm going across with the limo,"

"So we heard. Do you have room for a couple more?"

"Make that four more," Jay said, he and Carlos joining them.

"Are you sure?" He looked at each of them, pausing on Evie for a moment longer than the others, "You don't have to do anything that you'd be uncomfortable with,"

"This is the exact opposite of what we're uncomfortable with," Carlos said.

Mal noticed the way Ben's gaze held on Evie and looked to her, her eyebrows raising slightly. Evie met her eyes and smiled. She nodded once to answer the question in her eyes, giving Mal's hand a squeeze at the same time.

"Then, after you," Ben stepped back and formally gestured to the open door.

"Is there candy?" Jay asked as he got in.

"That's for the kids," Ben called.

"We're VK's too," Jay countered.

"You can afford your own candy," Carlos said, taking the candy bar from Jay's hand.

"I'm sorry about them. They're all unusually hyper today," Evie gave Ben an apologetic smile before sliding in after Carlos.

"It's been a while since we've had the chance to talk, how have things been your majesty?" Mal asked. Ben moved to tap the screen between the driver's section and passengers' section before taking a seat next to Mal. He gave a sigh, his head slumping back.

"That bad?" Evie asked.

"Not bad," He took off his crown, fixing his hair, "I just thought after I finished school I'd have less to do and yet I feel like I have more now than ever,"

Evie shifted forward to the edge of the seat across from Ben, pointing to his head, "May I?"

He nodded, leaning forward allowing her to smoothen out the strands.

"Isn't that why you have your amazing council members, so they can help you with that work?" Mal asked with a teasing wink to Evie.

"Hush you," Evie said to her.

"No, no, she's right," Ben said, "Without your help Evie the VK program would have stalled so many times over,"

"You would have made it work," Evie said, "And there you go," She added as she gave a flourish fixing the hair along his forehead.

"Thanks," He patted the space next him for his crown, but it wasn't there. He did a double-take as he looked for it.

"You really need to be more careful with this," Mal held it up, hanging it off a finger, "Someone might try to take it from you,"

He laughed, "It's a good thing I trust you with it,"

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Mal asked, half-joking as she handed it back.

"Because I know you and I know you're good,"

"As long as you don't share my secret with anyone," Mal chuckled.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, honey, but everyone already knows you're good,"

"E, you could have let me live in denial,"

Evie scrunched her nose at Mal.

Ben laughed, "I miss hanging out with you guys,"

"Take a day off from being King, we'll take you out," Jay said.

"Sounds great. The press won't have a field day over that," Ben said, mildly sarcastic.

"Ben, do you know Jay's moving to Sherwood," Carlos asked, "We're having a party for him before his official move. It's at the end of the month. You're invited of course. It's at Mal and Evie's."

"Because as usual, the boys volunteered our place for their party," Mal said.

"I don't care once they clean up their mess,"

"I heard you got picked to play for the Merry Knights. Congrats man," Ben extended his hand for Jay and they clasped arms, "I'll need to make it out for one of your games sometime,"

"Thanks, dude,"

"Speaking of parties," Ben said, looking at Evie, "I don't know if you're aware, but my parents' twenty-fifth wedding anniversary is in a few months. Would you be willing to do our outfits?"

"As in for you and your parents?"

"Yeah,"

Evie took out her phone, "How far away is it? I'll need to have you come in for consults about the styles you want. And fittings. If it's not at least three months away I don't know if I'll have the time for three outfits,"

Ben chuckled, "It's five months away. I know all too well what it's like to get a fitting scheduled,"

"Now that I can work with. Have your offices send over the times you can come in for a consult to 4 Hearts,"

The divider between them and driver rolled down partway, "Sire, we're about to arrive,"

"Thank you,"

There was a small crowd standing around the square and an excited murmur rose up as they exited the vehicle. Mal's first instinct was to scan the faces, looking for threats.

"Do you see them?" Jay asked, "One up on the roof to the west and two others hanging back in the north alley,"

"The members of Uma's gang," Mal nodded, "I see them,"

"Easy," Evie said, her hand on Mal's arm, "They couldn't have known we'd be here. They're not here for us,"

"Are they going to make a move to stop the kids?" Jay suggested.

"They haven't tried anything before this," Carlos said.

"It's more likely they're here to keep Uma updated," Evie said.

"Still, don't let your guards down," Mal said.

"Never," Jay said.

They joined Ben as he greeted some of the crowd. He approached Mr. Smee who had two tween-aged boys clinging to his sides. He was rubbing their backs in a gesture that spoke only of comfort.

"Squeaky and Squirmy, it's a pleasure," He leaned down so he was on their level, smiling warmly as he talked about how excited they all were they were coming to Auradon.

Mal was still keeping an eye on the pair on Uma's goons lurking in the alley. They weren't doing much of anything. Instead, she saw Celia coming up running, pulling a bag onto her shoulder and another dragging behind her. Her hat flew off and Mal blinked when she saw Dr. Facilier coming into view, picking it up. He called out and Celia skidded, spinning around. Facilier fixed the hat on her head and Celia gave him a big hug. It didn't end until Facilier gently patted her back and gestured their way.

"Did you see that?" Mal asked.

"Celia and Facilier you mean?" Evie looked at her, "I did,"

Mal didn't say anything more, silently watching as Celia got closer to them.

"Something about it?" Evie prompted.

Mal's expression remained stoic and she didn't answer. By now Celia was right up to them and Evie's attention was forced away from Mal. Celia was almost tall as Mal, thought her hair gave her another couple inches.

"I didn't know there'd be a whole royal escort," She said, looking at them all.

"Consider yourself lucky kid," Mal chuckled.

"We're so happy you're joining us in Auradon,"

"I almost didn't believe it when I heard I was finally getting my turn,"

One of the guards started to reach for her bag. She froze, gripping the bag closer to herself. The guard hesitated.

"I just want to put your bags in the trunk miss,"

"It's okay," Mal cut in, "They're not going to take anything,"

Celia still eyed him suspiciously, "I can take it myself,"

"That's okay too," Mal said, nodding at the guard. He looked a little confused but he stepped away.

Celia marched her stuff to the limo, putting her things in the back.

"It's going to be here when we get to the mainland right? No funny business?"

"You have my word," Evie said, "No more worrying about pickpockets constantly,"

Celia didn't seem completely convinced.

Mal chuckled, "If someone tries to take your stuff I'll send a fireball their way,"

That got Celia's attention. Her eyes widen slightly, lighting up, "Or I could use my own magic to stop them,"

"Oh yeah?" Mal chuckled and her eyes sparked with interest, "What's your signature?"

"Shadow magic and fortune-telling. Like my dad,"

"Fortune-telling isn't a real magic,"

"Says who?"

"Uh, the girl who helped develop the magical lessons being taught now," Mal pointed at herself.

"I bet I can tell you your fortune right now. Before we cross the barrier and I have my full magic,"

Mal snorted, "Alright kid, sure you can give it your best shot,"

Grinning, she pulled out a deck of cards, holding them out for Mal, "Pick any three,"

Mal took three, stacking them on the hood of the limo. Celia flipped the first one over. The card showed a curtain-like veil, dotted with a pair of roses one in each top corner. The veil parted around a dark skull. There were lines of silver following the natural curves of the skull. Its lower jaw hung open and from the gap of its mouth fell golden sands. In Celia's hand, the image was upside down.

"Death, reversed," She said.

"Oh, so I'm going to die someday," Mal guessed, "Oh does it being reversed mean I'm not dead now, because both are true, but not very impressive feats of looking into the future.

"Death, when it comes up like this gives a glance into you, now. You're upon change. But it's something you're denying. Maybe you're resisting because of fear or because you're stubborn. Whatever reason, you've put yourself in stagnation,"

Mal bit down on the inside of her cheek, her pocket suddenly feeling heavy. Celia continued to the next card. This one showed the night sky, dotted with silver stars above the intertwined form of two figures, held in a close embrace.

"Interesting," Celia said softly.

"What?"

"This is the lovers,"

"I already have that," She glanced over to Evie. Evie rolled her eyes but was wearing a fond smile.

Celia's lips twitched in a smile, "The lovers can mean romance. But it's also about harmony and opportunity. You'll have a divergence ahead of you. I just thought it's interesting this is what you pulled after death. This could be referring to that path you're resisting. Or something else entirely. You're going to have a lot of choices ahead of you,"

"You mean I'm going to have to make decisions? Truly enlightening,"

"Alright, alright, the final card," She revealed the face of the last card. The image of a noble, but old and gaunt-looking man, sitting on a throne. Dressed in a dark cloak with a sceptre across his lap and a domed crown on his head. The back of the throne rose well above him, a set of rams horns set above his head.

"The emperor," She said a little cryptically, frowning at the card.

"Why are you frowning?"

"The emperor could mean wealth or achievement. He's a symbol to embrace aggression, to be bold and brave and is linked to paternal or brotherly bonds,"

Mal looked over to where Carlos and Jay were taking the twins' bag to the limo.

Celia continued, "But it usually points to a leader figure in your life. Issues with a boss or someone of a similar role. It could be in a professional role or familial,"

"Issues with Bria?" Evie suggested.

"I doubt that,"

"The cards show me the possibilities ahead of you. It's up to you how use the insight they give you,"

"It's cute kid. But I can show you real magic when we get back,"

"Don't doubt the cards. You'll see," She put the deck away, hopping into the back of the limo.

"Death, the lovers and the emperor huh?" Evie looked slightly amused. She turned to face Mal, placing her hands on Mal's hips as she leant back against the limo.

Mal huffed, "Sounds like a lot of predictions just vague enough to always be right,"

"It sounds like something Celia believes in. And what do we always do?"

"Encourage their interests in a healthy and open environment," Mal said in a monotone, repeating words she'd heard from Fairy Godmother time and time again. She sighed, dropping her head onto Evie's shoulder, "You know, I never signed up for the whole wise, supportive mentor thing,"

"No," Evie kissed her temple, "But you're so good at it,"

"Must you always be infuriatingly right?"

"It's my burden to bear,"

Mal snorted.

"Besides, I thought you liked that about me?"

Mal lifted her head, shaking it, "It's what I love about you,"

Evie laughed, moving on a hand to Mal's cheek, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me,"

"Is it working?"

"Of course,"

They giggled, Mal leaning in for a kiss. A hand suddenly pushed Mal away from Evie before they could.

"Jay!"

"Not in front of the impressionable kids," He smirked, as he helped the twins into the back.

"The only thing that's impressionable is going to be my foot in your –"

"Okay," Evie cut her off, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"All the goodbyes have been said," Carlos got in after Squirmy.

"I think we're good here," Ben nodded.

"After you ladies," Jay said.

Mal rolled her eyes as he bowed for them, getting in. Squirmy and Squeaky were kneeling on the back of the seat, waving at their dad. Mal watched them as Evie sat next to her. Ben noticed as he got in too.

"Maybe we should talk about making it easier for the kids to visit their parents, if that's something they'd want," He said to Evie.

"Sure, getting your cabinet to approve even more trips to the Isle will be easy,"

He winced and she sighed.

"I didn't mean to come off so cynical,"

"You have a point, nothing with the Isle has ever been easy," He rubbed his brow, "The more kids we brought over, the easier I thought this was going to be. But that's never the case is it?"

"Sire, are we ready to depart?"

He nodded, his mind already somewhere else. The vehicle started to move, turning in the square and heading back Auradon.

Evie placed a hand on Mal's shoulder when she noticed she was still looking at the twins. "M?"

That shifted Mal's gaze to Evie, "Mmh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course,"

"What's on your mind?"

Mal took a breath, shaking her head.

"Umm," Squeaky's concerned tone broke through the steady chatter of the vehicle.

"What's up kid?" Jay asked as he and everyone else turned to the twins.

Squeaky was looking back with wide eyes as his brother pointed at the back window. They all saw the figure trying to push through the barrier before it closed around him. Mal felt a cold stone drop into her stomach.

"It's Hades,"

* * *

Nardragon- until the next page.


	2. Tame Never Described A Fairy Tale

"It's Hades,"

Evie's voice was distant to Mal like she was hearing it through a layer of water.

"Stop the car!" Ben yelled, "We need to push him behind the barrier again,"

The pair of guards jumped out of the vehicle, rushing towards Hades, but a blast of magic at each of them made them crumple before either could get within ten feet. Hades grimaced as he pushed against the barrier, his magic, a grey aura around his hands, sending off sparks that danced and sizzled when they hit the barrier or the bridge.

"Shit," Jay swore as they watched guards hit the bridge, "Carlos, Ben get them out of there. I'll take care of Hades," He tore out of the limo, Carlos and Ben following closely behind.

Watching her friends leave the safety of the limo made Mal's pulse skyrocket.

"Guys! Wait!" And she was after them.

"Celia, boys, stay inside," Evie said as she went after Mal.

Hades had pushed the hole in the barrier open wide enough to allow him to lean his torso out, his hair igniting. Jay rushed at him in a line drive, shoulders down and forward closing the distance between with the speed that had earned him a place on a professional team. Hades, however, was just that much faster, an arc of energy, a brighter and lighter hue now, jumped from a blue gem in his hands to Jay, knocking him backwards.

All the wind was knocked from Jay on impact. He wheezed, struggling to roll over. Carlos had been trying to, unsuccessfully to wake one guard up, while Ben was dragging another back.

"Jay!" Ben and Carlos both rushed to his side. Ben looked to Hades.

"Hades!" He shouted, "What's your plan here?"

"You can't keep me here,"

"You'll be hunted endlessly if you don't step back,"

"Hunted? I'm a god. You're father got involved with conflicts he doesn't even understand when he imprisoned us here. And you're leaving a dark legacy by keeping this prison,"

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

"A child is trying to dictate to me on ignorance?" Anger sparked in his eyes but in that anger, his concentration broke. One hand lost hold on the barrier and it closed down against his shoulder. He growled trying to push it wider.

"Hades-" The rest of Ben's words were lost as Hades lifted his hand again, a bolt arcing to Ben, exploding at his feet. The explosion sent Ben stumbling back, falling to one knee.

Carlos had pulled Jay back on his feet at this point, an arm under Jay' shoulders to help him stay upright. Mal held him from the other side as Evie stood in front of him, making sure he wasn't showing any signs of injury. With the blast towards Ben, Mal's attention snapped to Hades.

Ben struggled to his feet, wincing. His gaze locked on Hades. He took a breath, filling his lungs before charging forward. Hades readied another attack, but this arc of magic never got to Ben. A purple wing covered him before it could land.

Mal's dragon form extended over across the bridge, her wings making a wall between Hades and her friends. Through the gritted exertion on his face, Hades managed a smile.

"I shouldn't be here," He said to her.

Mal roared and the threat of flames flickered past her jaws. Hades raised his emerald, the gem crackling with energy in his hands.

"Let me out and I won't have to do this,"

Flames scorched the bridge in front of Hades. He didn't wince back from the flames, his glare only on Mal.

"Have it your way,"

The energy sparking off the gem shifted subtly from a whitish-grey to blue before, it arced outwards, glancing off the bridge as it clawed its way towards Mal. The form of the bridge rippled and sundered under the bolt of energy, leaving a gapping path. It collided with her torso, the blue magic latching out over her form like lightning bonding to a faraday cage.

"Mal!" Ben cried, "Get out of his range!"

Mal didn't move, keeping herself as a barrier to her friends.

"Get the guards in the limo while she has him distracted," Evie said, "Jay can you drive?"

He was still blinking stars out of his eyes but he nodded, "At least long enough to get off the bridge,"

She and Carlos grabbed one of the unconscious guards under the arms and pulled him into the limo, setting him on one of the long seats. Celia and the twins were frozen on the back seat, looking at the clash between the dragon and Hades.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Carlos asked.

Evie bit the inside of her cheek, "She's buying us time," She said firmly.

Jay pulled the second guard inside the limo and Carlos moved to help him. Evie went to Ben, taking his arm and pulling.

"What? Evie, what you doing?"

"We need to get out of here,"

"But Mal,"

"Hades is dangerous and you're the king. You need to be safe,"

"But Mal!" He said again, all but shouting it.

"Is a dragon and can fly once we're safely out of the way,"

"You're just leaving her!"

"You think I want to!" Evie turned on her him, her voice finally cracking, "Of course I don't! But I'm not equipped to fight someone like Hades right now. Are you?" Tears build, but there's a determination set in her eyes.

"If something happens to her," Ben weakly protested.

"If something happens to her, then I'll tear Hades apart no matter which side of the barrier he's on. But if we move, Mal's free to use her magic without worrying about us,"

Ben looked like he could tear something part, but he took Evie's hand running with her to the limo. Only before they get here, there was an anguished cry. One that made them both stop, because even in her dragon form, they'd know Mal's voice anywhere. And that that moment, she was in pain.

They froze, watching as Mal's form crumples to her knees, wings flinching in as the energy of Hades' attacks caged around more of her body. Over her wings and across her back.

"Mal!" Evie almost ran forward, but Mal's tail swept across the bridge behind her, a physical warning to stay back. With a guttural roar, she took to the air, getting ten feet above Hades.

"Give up!" He cries, "And this will be over!"

Mal's head curved back and Ben and Evie could see the building flames glowing in her mouth.

"Mal," Her name fell like a whisper from Evie's lips this time as she racked her brain for some way…any way to help Mal.

With a defiant roar, Mal let go a singular fireball that exploded on the bridge in front of Hades, the force pushing him away from the barrier. He rolled head over heels, landing in a crouch. The hole in the barrier closed before his eyes. With a defiant and pained scream he punched it, locking his eyes with Mal then Ben and Evie from the other side.

Familiar fog surrounded Mal's body as she landed. When it cleared, she stood before the barrier, in front of Hades on shaky feet. Evie saw the wobble in her stance and knew instantly Mal's in a bad way. She'd stand on a broken a leg without flinching if it meant not showing weakness to an enemy.

Evie ran to her, getting there just before she collapsed, her arms bracing her from behind.

"M?"

Her face was pale, eyes almost glassy and her arms and legs trembled like she was exhausted. One hand went to her chest, flinching slightly.

"He was draining my magic," Mal said to her.

They both stared at Hades, who paced on the other side of the barrier like a caged tiger, not breaking eye contact with either of them.

"E…he-,"

"Shhh," Evie soothed into her ear, "It's okay. You're okay,"

Ben came up to them from Mal's other side, "Mal, are you okay?" He asked, searching her face and then over her whole body for injury. She swallowed and nodded.

"I just need rest,"

"Let's get out of here," Ben threw one last look at Hades before placing Mal's arm over his shoulder.

Evie did the same on her other side. Mal didn't move, looking at Hades.

"Do you want a moment alone to talk with him?" Evie whispered for Mal alone to hear.

Mal's jaw clenched and unclenched before she shook her head. "No, let's get out of here. I want to go home,"

They helped Mal back into the limo. Jay moved up front with Carlos. He started the car, wasting no time to move forward once they're all inside.

Closing her eyes, Mal leaned her head back, one arm over her face. Concerned, Evie took her other hand, pressing two fingers against her wrist. Mal's pulse was hammering. The intensity of the rhythm made Evie's own heart quicken. It scared her seeing Mal this shaken. Terrified her.

"The guards? Are they okay?" Carlos asked, leaning through the divider between the front and back of the limo.

"Unconscious," Ben said, "I can't see any other signs of injury. But who knows what Hades did to them," He looked at Mal and Evie, "You two are the magic users, do you know?"

Evie shook her head. Mal didn't respond, her arm still over her eyes.

"Mal, do you have any idea?"

"Why would I know anything about his magic?" She snapped.

"You're the magic expert?" Ben said, perplexed by Mal's outburst.

"Can we just get out of here? Jay!"

"I'm driving okay! My head is still a little fuzzy after that hit,"

"We should get medics ready for when we arrive," Carlos said, "For everyone who got hit,"

"I'll call Fairy Godmother," Evie said, getting her phone out.

One of the guards grunted and started to shift, "Sire?"

"It's okay," Ben said, laying a hand on his arm. It was a little cramped in the back of the limo with the two guards laid out on each of the side seats, but Ben maneuverer to kneel next to the one who was coming to consciousness, "We're safe and heading home. Can you remember the day?"

"Tuesday," He tried to sit up, but Ben stopped him.

"Please don't move too much, until we can determine the extent of your injuries," Ben continued asking simple questions to test the mental faculties of the guard.

On the phone, Evie was explaining what happened to Fairy Godmother. She almost panicked, asking if they needed to evacuate.

"No. Mal kept Hades from crossing. He's still on the isle and the barrier is shut. But he managed to hit most of us with his magic. One guard is still unconscious. Ben, Jay and Mal aren't looking great either,"

"I'm fine," Mal said.

Evie glared at her, not in the mood for her defiant strong act at the moment.

"If you're okay then go check on the kids and make sure they're okay,"

Mal sighed, but she moved so she was sitting next to Celia and the twins. Squeaky was shaking, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Are they going to send us back?" He asked.

"What?" Mal frowned, "What? No. Of course not,"

"It's our fault Hades almost escaped,"

"It's not your fault. Hades," Mal took a deep breath, "His actions had nothing to do with you. Okay. He could have tried to escape any of the times other kids were brought over,"

"Auradon is still going to want us?"

"Of course they are," Mal blinked and added, "Of course we do. No one is ever going to make you go back to the isle,"

"We can't go back? But," His brother piped up, "But if we can't back, what about our dad?"

Mal froze, her mouth going dry, "Smee?"

"We- we won't see him again?"

"Oh?" She looked at the boys, who were both looking back at with wide scared eyes. Even Celia she noticed was listening with a bit apprehension in her expression. Mal forced herself to take a breath, to focus, "Of course. On your own time, on your terms, you'll see your dad again. I just mean no one is going to force you back to isle if you don't want to go. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Not Hades or anyone else."

Squeaky and Squirmy still looked scared, but their tension seemed to ease. Mal kept a reassuring smile on her face for the rest of the drive, but once they stopped she was the first one out of the limo. Things were immediately hectic. Medics were moving in on the limo. The second guard still hadn't regained consciousness and the one who had was too dazed to walk without assistance.

Press had already gotten word something had gone wrong. They were descending like vultures while Fairy Godmother and Dowager King Adam were trying to keep them back with the assistance of some guards. Ben, Jay and Mal were all pulled aside by medics on the scene, while Evie was helping Florianna get the kids out of sight from any of the reporters.

"I'm sorry guys, we'll have to give you your introductory tour another time," Evie said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"I'll take Celia to her dorm and then I'll get the boys to the manor," Florianna said.

"Thanks, Flori,"

"Good luck with the mob,"

Evie rolled her eyes with a snort. She risked a glance outside. The guards weren't making any headway with getting the reporters to disperse. Sighing she went to find her friends. The medics had taken them inside, using the administrative office to put everyone. Jay was sitting in a chair near the doorway, a medic holding a finger in front of his eyes. Ben was sitting a few feet away, three medics buzzing around him, his mother standing just behind him, one hand on his shoulder. She was on the phone and from the look on her face, she wasn't having a good conversation. Mal was past them, talking with another medic. Evie started towards her, but Ben called out to her.

"I'm sorry to say this right now, but there's an emergency council meeting tomorrow,"

"How did they find out already?" Evie asked.

Ben didn't need clarifying on 'they' referred too, "When two guards are being taken to the hospital and the king called for medics after a trip to the isle, it's going to be hard to keep the news from travelling fast,"

"The guards were injured enough for the hospital,"

"I wanted them fully checked out. I'm not taking any chances. I'd insist Mal and Jay go as well if I didn't know they were both too stubborn to listen to me,"

"You should be going as well," Belle said.

"I have too much to do," Ben replied, "This is going to be a nightmare. Speaking of," He stood, leading Evie to the side so they could have some privacy, "You know this is going to reignite the usual protests,"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't,"

"We need to be prepared for anything they may throw us and our priority right now needs to be keeping the next trip of kids from the isle on schedule,"

"If we let them delay us that's one step closer to them stopping us,"

Ben managed a weak smile, "What would I do without you?"

"Can this be over now!" A sudden outburst from Mal made Ben and Evie jump. Mal grabbed the small flashlight out of the medic's hands, "You've checked my eyes with this three times in the past five minutes. I'm fine. I'm obviously fine. Stop double-checking everything and let me go home," She pushed past him, heading for the door.

"Mal, dear," Belle stepped in front of her, "Please, just let them make sure you're okay,"

"I am," She huffed, put her arm up to stop Belle from saying anything else.

Evie sighed, going to Mal, "M, this isn't the time for bravado,"

"E, you know why I need space right now,"

"I do. But I've never seen you in pain in your dragon form. If you're hurt in some way we can't see… Mal, we don't know what he did. Please, for me, let them clear you,"

"It's magic Evie. How's a normal doctor going to know what kind of damage magic did,"

"Then let Fairy Godmother look at you,"

"E-"

"Please, Mal. For me," Evie cupped Mal's face in her hands, "Let her say you're okay, and then I'll take you home,"

Mal sighed, leaning into Evie's hand. One hand came up to hold Evie's wrist. "Okay," Her voice shook with an unsteady breath, "Okay. But only Fairy Godmother,"

It took Fairy Godmother almost half an hour to finish dealing with the press. On Ben's orders the details of what happened weren't being released yet. He was planning to make an official statement the next day. Jay was cleared by the medics, he and Carlos both offering to stay with Mal. She instead asked them to check in with the twins.

"They seemed pretty shaken. Let Florianna know to look out for PTS,"

Jay nodded, "Got it. And hey, I haven't thanked you for the save today,"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let a wannabe god toss my friends around. That would reflect badly on me," Mal gave a little shrug.

"You're sure you don't want us to hang out until FG sees you?" Carlos asked.

The quartet was in Fairy Godmother's office, Mal and Evie sitting on a small couch tucked into a corner. Carlos was perched on the arm next to Mal, while Jay was crouched in front of them.

"I'm okay guys," She reassured, "And if I weren't you'd be the first to know. I'm good. Evie's with me,"

"Okay. Call us with any news," Carlos gave Mal a side hug, pressing a quick kiss to her hair. Jay hugged both the girls.

"Good or bad news," He emphasized.

"We will, I promise," Evie said, sighing into Jay's hug. He always had a way of enveloping someone, making them feel sheltered.

With a bit of a drag in their steps, the boys took their leave. In the quiet, Mal reached out for Evie's hand. Evie felt Mal's hand quiver as it slipped into hers. She was trembling.

"M?"

"He attacked us,"

"Oh Mal," Evie drew Mal to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"The first fucking interaction I have with him and he attacked me. He could have killed those guards or Jay, Carlos and Ben. He could have killed you. Fuck, Evie if he'd hurt you,"

"Shh," Evie pressed kisses to her brow, "That didn't happen. I'm here. The boys just left. We're all fine,"

"They leapt out to protect everyone and I just froze when I saw Hades. I almost let him…"

"Hey, no mention of almosts," She took Mal's hand, placing it against her chest, "We're all okay. I'm here. My heart is beating. You hugged Jay and Carlos. Jay's was wearing his new letterman jacket. He hasn't taken it off since he got it with word he was picked the play for the Knights,"

"And he was wearing too much of that cologne we got him for his birthday,"

Evie chuckled, nodded, "Yeah. What else,"

"Ben pushed his crown into his jacket when we got back into the limo. Carlos took off his jacket when we got back. He still had hanging on his arm when he left just now,"

"Right," Evie kissed her brow again, "Good. Hold on to the tangible. Don't let yourself fall into maybes."

Fairy Godmother stepped into the office, pausing when she saw them, "Do you need a moment?"

Evie didn't answer, leaving it up to Mal. She shook her head, pushing herself upright.

"I heard you got the worst hit from Hades," Fairy Godmother moved her chair so she could sit facing Mal. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to Mal's hands. Mal held out her hands, letting her hold them. Fairy Godmother pressed her thumbs to the centre of Mal's palms.

"He was using something to attack us with. I didn't get a good look, but it could have been a small orb," Evie said.

"A gem," Mal said, "It was a gem. A blue emerald. Hades's emerald,"

"You know of it?" Fairy Godmother raised a curious brow.

"I- I learnt some things about the Olympians when I was travelling,"

She nodded, "They're all supposed to have one or more objects of immense magical power,"

"They're not really gods, are they?" Mal asked.

Fairy Godmother didn't answer right away.

"Shit. They are?"

"God is funny word. Are they divine entities that caused the sparks of the universe and willed everything we know into being? Well, even they don't claim to have done that. Are they beings of immense power? I can say from first-hand experience they are,"

"First-hand experience?"

"I've met Artemis and Hecate a few times throughout my life and though I haven't ever encountered him personally, I know of Zeus of course. And I've met his son,"

"Hercules,"

"Right. Merlin has met Zeus a hand full of times and he once met Poseidon,"

"Of all the research I've done on magic, I've come across very little about the Olympians,"

"That's because we know very little about them or their magic. We can only say for certain that it is magic and not any other kind power as some would believe,"

"How do you know?"

"Because of Hades. If their power wasn't magic he wouldn't be a prisoner to the barrier,"

"That's true…" Mal said in a whisper.

Fairy Godmother pulled down one of Mal's eyelids as she spoke, "They're powerful, but not unconquerable. Hecate actually offered Merlin and I advice when we designed the barrier spell,"

"Why are they know as gods then, if their power isn't absolute?"

Fairy Godmother sighed, "That's a difficult thing to say… How shall I put this… they're each known as a god of something yes? Their magic seems all-encompassing over those aspects attributed to them. Take Hecate. She's said to be the goddess of magic and she is certainly the most powerful magical user I've ever met. Just standing in close proximity to her, you can feel it. Or look at Poseidon, he's said to be god of the sea and storm. All storms don't exist because of him, but he can create one on a whim,"

"He can create a storm… just like that?" Mal's jaw dropped.

"All things considered, you children got lucky with Hades. I can only imagine his full power hadn't returned because he wasn't fully outside the barrier."

Mal's stomach twisted. "What chance would we have had if he got out?"

"He didn't. Thanks to you," Fairy Godmother patted Mal's cheek, "Everything looks fine dear, physically and magically. I think he was trying to draw away your magical energy so you wouldn't have enough to fight. It left you exhausted, but nothing a good night's rest can't fix," She looked at Evie, "Make sure she gets to bed early. And I mean a reasonably early time. Not 2 am instead of 3 am,"

"I'll look out for her,"

"I know you will. I know I say don't be a stranger around here, but let's limit these kinds of meetings."

In the courtyard they found a car waiting for them. Jay and Carlos had left already, so had Ben. There were still a few reporters hanging around, but they'd been ushered off the campus grounds.

"Let me guess, Ben arranged this?" Mal asked the chauffeur, gesturing to the car and him.

"Actually, this is at the request of her majesty, Queen Belle." He opened the back for them, "I'm to take you to wherever you request. However, her majesty has strongly advised going to your home,"

"Home is the only place I want to be right now," Mal got into the back, her eyes drifting shut as soon as she hit the seat.

"Thank you," Evie said with a kind smile.

The drive home was quiet. The chauffeur, blessedly, didn't try to make conversation and Mal spent most of the drive looking outside. It wasn't uncommon for Mal to be quiet during a drive, but this was completely closed off. Shoulders hunched near her ears, one hand picking at a tread on her knee, her eyes not seeing anything in front of them. It was the kind of reclusion or self-preservation Evie hadn't seen from her in years.

Back on the Isle Mal would throw up walls around her emotions because then emotions were dangerous. Once upon a time, Evie knew how to navigate that. Usually, that meant leaving Mal to her own devices until she felt ready to talk, if she ever felt ready. Perhaps not the healthiest approach, but healthy wasn't a common concept on the isle. Since coming to Auradon, they'd gotten better at opening up when they needed. But Mal now was as though she's regressed back to the girl trapped in her mother's shadow. Evie felt adrift and unsteady, no clue how to approach Mal.

Once they pulled to a stop in front of their home Mal stepped out with a curt, "Thank you,"

Evie exhaled as she followed her inside.

"I'll be in the tower," Mal said.

When they'd moved into their little hillside castle, Evie had turned the old attached greenhouse into her studio. Mal had claimed the top of the castle as her workspace. The only true third storey of their castle was the very top of the singular tower on the eastern corner of the structure. Although the battlement that ran around the top of the castle had been enclosed on one side by one of the previous owners, with wood and glass walls rising up from the parapets, extending the top floor into a long room, connected to the tower. For both of them, their studios were their place of retreat. Their place to go to when they needed a respite from the world, or sometimes from each other.

Evie didn't fight Mal's decision. Mal was stubborn to a fault and vulnerability was still something she struggled with, even around Evie. It made Evie ache to think of Mal suffering in silence but trying to drag her emotions out of her now would only make her retreat more. But she didn't want her to retreat with her emotions completely cut off.

"Mal?"

Mal stopped just shy of the top landing on the stairs. "E, can it…"

Evie, standing on the step just below Mal's, cupped her face and drew her down to her. Soft and sure she kissed her, pulling a gasp of surprise from Mal. And then a whimper, Mal's bottom lip quivering with it.

"I love you," Evie whispered, curling one lock of Mal's hair around her finger.

Mal soften. Her shoulders rose and fell with a breath and she just relaxed. In her posture, her expression, her eyes. "I love you too,"

"Let me know if you want some tea later,"

"Thank you,"

Evie smiled and lifted Mal's hands to kiss her knuckles, "Go on, I'm here if you need me,"

Mal pressed her forehead against Evie's for a moment before gently stepping away, vanishing from sight up the staircase to the tower. Evie sighed into empty air. It was hard, watching Mal navigate this. Not knowing how to approach her. Or help her. It hurt, but she kept her distance. Mal would come to her if she needed her.

* * *

I'm thrilled to see you're all as excited to be returning this world as I am. When first writing Uncertainty of Darkness there were several ideas and story threads that never made into the story because it just didn't fit in with the narrative there. Some of those will get to see the light of day in this story. There a lot to live up to following Uncertainty of Darkness and I hope I can make this sequel as good as the first one.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	3. There's No Room in Politics for Myth

Mal didn't come back down for the rest of the evening. Left on her own Evie cooked dinner, leaving Mal's share for her. Ben had already called with more news, the dashcam footage from the back camera on the limo had gotten out. The press had a hold of it. This was turning into a public disaster.

Evie was furious. They had to fight just to confirm any new trip of kids. This would push back the next scheduled group by a month, at least. And she knew Mal would be blaming herself. She pulled up the footage, watching the grainy, shaky feed of Hades breaking away from the crowds, gunning on desperate feet towards the closing barrier. Even knowing what was about to happen she felt her throat close up as she watched the two guards come into view. This was bad. The entire incident was there. The comments on the news site that released the footage were blowing up.

_Of course this would happen. We keep opening that doorway, it's only a matter time before unwanted things slip out. _

_I know bringing those poor kids over is important, but is it more important than the lives of our kids? _

_Argh, what's the king's pet dragon even doing? She almost let him get out. _

_If the king can't protect us, who will? _

_Sure, the villains are 'stopping' villains now. But what happened when enough of them are on our side? They'll take over everything. _

Evie reading was interrupted a few comments after that with a message from Dizzy.

'Everything okay?'

'Define okay,'

'Shit,'

'It's not good. I'm going to be in meetings over this for the rest of the week, at least,'

'So I guess I'll be handling the fitting check for Darlings on Friday,'

'I'll be there if I can, but I'd love you if you could do it,'

'You already love me,'

'Very true. You're the best,'

'I saw the footage that's going around. How's Mal?'

Evie sighed, rubbing her brow, 'I'll answer that when I know the answer myself,'

She watched the text bubble for Dizzy start and stop twice before she finally sent something.

'I was scared for her,'

'Me too,' Evie replied simply. She sighed, putting the phone aside.

Somehow it was already after eleven. She went up to the tower. As she pushed the door open she caught Mal jumping in the plush seat they had in front one of the windows of the extension.

"Sorry," She called, "I didn't mean to startle you,"

"You didn't startle me," Mal defended, her hands deep in her pockets as she looked out the window.

With a soft smile, Evie drew closer but didn't cross an invisible threshold. Mal's gaze was fixed outside. With her legs folded up under her and her posture slouched into the back of the seat, she looked small and meek. But there was tension in her. Coiled in her muscles, just buried under her expression.

"Fairy Godmother told you to get to sleep at a reasonable time,"

"I'm pretty sure midnight is her definition of reasonable time. I still have like forty-five minutes,"

"Mmh," Evie hummed, "Maybe so. But you left me alone in our bed,"

"You're with me now,"

"I worry when you don't talk to me," Evie whispered.

"I…" Mal exhaled, "I need time to process,"

"I get that. I do,"

"You know that's the first time I can remember us being face to face,"

"Oh, Mal,"

"I'm fine Evie,"

"Okay. I understand," Evie whispered, "Is it okay if I hold you?"

Mal didn't answer right away. Her silence lasted long enough that Evie had taken it as a no, but then she saw the small jerk to Mal's head. A quick up and down. A nod so small she almost missed it. Evie moved closer, going slowly. She slid into the space next Mal, laying one hand over her waist. She didn't hug her, or draw her closer, giving Mal the space to move or pull away if she wanted to.

Mal wove one hand together with Evie's. She was the one to move in closer, tucking her head against Evie's neck.

"I've thought about… what a meeting between us would look like. I imagined it turning to violence a few times, but never like that,"

"What would you tell him, if it didn't turn out the way it did?"

Mal snorted, "You're not my therapist E. Nor should you have to be,"

"I know, but I want to help,"

"You already are, just being here,"

"Come back to bed with me,"

Mal nodded against her neck but didn't make any motion to move right away. Evie curled one hand into her hair, the other tracing the line of Mal's jaw.

"Do you ever think about what life would have been like if we had a normal childhood?" Mal's voice pierced their amiable silence bubble.

"I've thought about it," Evie admitted because what kid born on the Isle didn't think of another kind of life than the one they had to scrap in the grime of Isle of the lost streets. Mal was quiet and Evie knew she was waiting for her to elaborate.

"Do you think you'd want one?" Evie asked.

"Would you?"

"Depends,"

"On?"

"You,"

Mal pulled back, just enough for her furrowed expression to cast Evie with sceptical eyes.

"Me?"

Evie smiled, "Would have we have still become friends if we were born to someone else? Would I still be friends with Jay and Carlos? Would Dizzy still be in my life? Would you love me? I can't imagine a life with you all in it. I don't want to imagine it. Maybe there's a universe somewhere I was born to normal parents where the worst thing they've ever done was run a stop sign. If that universe is one where I didn't know you, then I'm happy with this one,"

"E, that's… I'm not worth that,"

"The fact that you even say that makes me know you are worth it," She stood, holding a hand for her, "Now, come on, that's enough existential questions for one night,"

"It's not even 12 yet,"

"Then you don't have to worry about your carriage turning into a pumpkin,"

Mal chuckled, taking Evie's hand, "I'm okay,"

"I know. But I'm cold without you,"

Mal conceded, her heart never fully capable of denying Evie her desires. But as she clung to the soft touch of Evie's hand her thoughts weighed heavy. Dragged down with memory of Hades' magic sparking across her back and chest. The sight of Ben and Jay getting knocked back and the darkest part of her mind adding Carlos or Dizzy or Evie to that image.

Their room was dark, but a sliver of light spilled across the floor at their feet. Mal reached deep into her pocket, fingers closing around the now familiar touch of cold metal that had been tethered in her pocket for weeks now.

"Evie," She took a breath, making sure her voice wouldn't flatter right now, "Today wasn't a great day,"

Evie eyes, already soft with her concern, softened more.

"It's okay M. It's over now,"

"If Hades had-"

"Hey, shh," Evie cupped Mal's face in her hands, "He didn't hurt anyone because you stopped him. And once we deal with the emergency council over this it will be like it never happened,"

Mal's hand stilled in her pocket. Cold dread crept up her spine and latched itself around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I should have- done something sooner. Anything. If I have gone dragon right away those guards, Jay they wouldn't have… and now you and Ben wouldn't… If we can't bring more kids-"

"Shhh," Evie wove her hands into Mal's hair, pulling Mal to her, "None of this is your fault,"

"He's my father," And there they were, the words that were screaming in her head. "He's my father,"

"That doesn't make you responsible for anything he does,"

"He just happens to try this stunt the one time I'm there to pick up the kids,"

"Hey, he couldn't have known you'd be there,"

"I should have done better,"

"Mal, the world isn't on your shoulders,"

"Then why does it feel like it. Why does it feel like every time I'm on the edge of finally settling into my happily ever after something has to come to rip my feet from under me?"

"Oh, M," Evie breathed, cupping her cheek, "What do you need from me?"

"I don't know," She choked out, bowing her head. Evie kissed her brow, pulling her to her chest.

"I love you, so much. I make me so happy. Every day. Do you hear me? Every day. And you deserve happiness. Not because you're kind or brave. Not because you make me feel loved. Because you do all those things, but you deserve happiness just because. The world is cruel at times. To us more so. But that's the way of the world. It's not telling you shouldn't be happy. It's not telling you haven't earned your happiness yet. Because happiness isn't something you should have to earn. It's something that should be given,"

"Is that enough?"

"What?"

"Is happiness enough? Is love enough?"

Evie eye's flickered across Mal's expression, drawing back. Evie chose to ignore the way her throat constricted. Choose to ignore the emotions that could be causing it, "Do you feel like it's not enough?"

Mal's breath sounded fragile, "I-I don't know,"

The night swallowed the conversation and the room filled with the sound of thoughts. Mal dropped to the edge of the bed, but Evie didn't move.

"Is this still about Hades?"

"Yes. I don't know. Yes and no. It's… it's making me think about other things,"

"What other things?"

"Is this what a happy ending looks like?" Mal gestured at the room, "Or are we just the prologue in someone else's horror,"

"A horror? Are we the victims then? Or the villains?"

"Somehow we're both,"

"You're the not villain,"

"We don't get to pick that label. Never did. We used to own it though. Wore it like a badge of honour."

"It was our armour. Never a badge. If it's was something you wanted you wouldn't have hesitated when that wand ended up in your hands."

"I know that," Mal covered her eyes, "It never felt right. Especially here when we had a choice. But I hesitated then and I hesitated today. What does it make me? I'm not a villain. But I'm not a hero either. No one else hesitated. The boys, Ben, they were ready to fight a god and I just froze,"

"That's what this is about," Despite kicking down the anxiety before Evie felt it melt away properly, "Oh Mal. He wasn't just a villain to you. He's your dad,"

"I didn't hesitate with my mother,"

"You weren't put in a position where you might have hurt her,"

Evie could see the distance in Mal's eyes. The conflict of emotions boiling under the skin. She knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her knee.

"M, are James and Roddes evil?"

Mal did a double-take, completely thrown for a loop on how the guys who maintained their lawn once a month had come into this conversation.

"I'd hope not," She answered.

"Are they heroes?'

Mal sighed, understanding what she was getting at, "Evie that's not the same,"

"Why not?"

"They're not…"

"No what?"

"They're normal people,"

"So are you. You don't owe anything to anyone. You're not the villain of someone's story. You don't have to be the hero either. You've been in impossible situations more times than anyone should have to be. And you've risen to the challenge every time. But if there's a time you can't that doesn't make you less than,"

"Fuck, this is exactly what I didn't want. E, it's not on you to fix me,"

"You don't need to be fixed,"

"Of course I do. I'm fucked up. I fought my father today and I don't know if I regret that I didn't hurt him or that I did attack him,"

"You do not need to be fixed," Evie repeated, voice steady as she looked up at Mal. "You're not fucked up. The situation is, but not you,"

The weight behind Mal's exhale carried with a clear call to end this. "I just want to put this behind me. To put him behind me,"

The words sounded bitter to Evie's ears. She knew Mal didn't like the taste of them. There was more she wasn't saying, but she had already pulled away and ducked under the covers on her side of the bed. Evie toyed with a thread on the edge of the comforter watching as Mal's shape was obscured. She dropped the edge of the comforter and she lay down in bed in her place.

The next morning Mal was woken by Evie.

"M, hey. I need you up,"

There was a terseness to her tone that made Mal lean up on her elbows.

"What's happening?"

Evie's lips pressed into a thin line.

"E, what is it?"

"Ben called, they're asking that you come to the council meeting today,"

"Me?" Mal hadn't been to a meeting like that since before she and Ben broke up, "Why?"

"They want to hear your version of events,"

"But, you and Ben were there,"

"I know. But because the video got out and everyone knows you were the one to stop Hades… if it's too much I can tell Ben you're still too weak after the fight,"

That made Mal sit up fully, "No. If they think Hades made me weak that's going to make them more scared to open the barrier again," She got out of bed, "How quickly do I need to get ready?"

"As soon as possible,"

"Let me grab a shower. Pick something for me to wear? I'll feel better knowing I won't be underdressed,"

"Mal," Evie called, "Thank you,"

Mal nodded. She knew how personal the VK program had become to Evie. To all of them. She got ready, a royal car arriving to pick them up. The impromptu meeting was being held at Ben's castle. The familiar setting and kind staff helped set Mal at ease. Until they stepped into the chamber hall and several eyes found her and Evie at once. About two-thirds of the council were there already, representatives who severed as liaisons to the other royal families or noble families with enough influence to earn a place as a voice to the king.

Whispers broke out instantly. Mal knew they were about her. She felt a hand on her lower back.

"Okay?" Evie asked softly.

She nodded. She spotted Fairy Godmother in conversation with another council member and made her way over to her.

"Mal, dear," She said, as they stepped into the circle of conversation, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you,"

Mal saw the way her eyes gave her a critical once over. Mal both felt a rush of affection over the show of concern, but also a seed of unease. She pushed it down, reminding herself that someone's compassion wasn't a comment on her weakness.

"Ah, Ms. Mal," The gentleman Fairy Godmother had been talking with extended a hand, "We're all… eager to hear your testimony,"

"Anything to help this situation getting cleared up,"

"Tabitha and I were just discussing what happened yesterday," He said, "It's dreadful to think of any of those villains escaping, but Hades would have been a global disaster. From what I saw, he hit you the hardest. Are you alright?"

"I am,"

"It seemed like you had a chance to attack him sooner, why didn't you?"

Mal stiffened, not answering for a moment "I wasn't sure how far back my friends were. I knew it would take a strong blast to send him back and I didn't want to risk any of them getting hurt,"

"So you saw the footage?" Evie asked.

"Of course. It was all over the news,"

"It is questionable how it got out," Fairy Godmother said.

"Someone who had access to the limo must have leaked it," Evie said.

"Yes, that's the concerning thing. That means either an Auradon Prep employee or someone on the royal staff,"

"Regardless of how it got out, it's more concerning that the king wasn't going to share that information with the public,"

"He was going to make a statement today. He still plans to make one," Fairy Godmother said.

"You should have made one as soon as he got back,"

"He was more concerned about making sure everyone present had proper medical attention," Evie defended.

"That's the most appalling thing. You were hurt. It could have easily gone much worse. Hades is the god of death after all,"

"He's not a god," Mal cut in.

He gave her an odd look, "I'm just repeating what I've heard,"

The chamber doors opened and Ben stepped in. "Thank you, everyone, for being here. I'd like to start if everyone is ready," He said, not pausing in his stride to his seat.

Mal followed Evie to a seat. Ben gave a quick opening statement about his version of events. He was assaulted by questions as soon as he finished.

"Not all at once, please," He said. There was an edge to his tone that Mal had probably heard twice before. Dark shadows under his eyes spoke of a poor night's sleep as well.

"Sire, there isn't meant to be magic on the Isle. Yet Hades seemed at full power," One lady spoke.

Fairy Godmother stood, "Magic both exists in the world around us and comes from within," She said, pressing a hand to her chest. The barrier works to suppress magic, but as Hades was in the threshold and the barrier wasn't fully closed he was able to access some of magic,"

"He had some sort of magic weapon. We could see it in the video," Another council member spoke. The roll of eyes from Evie as he did told Mal everything she needed to know about him. "How did we let a villain keep a weapon in the Isle?"

"The spell we used to transport the villains to the Isle before evoking the barrier had to be very strong, or we risked it not working on the more powerful magic users. The basis of the spell was a long-distance location spell combined with a binding spell. The binding element was intended to bind their magic temporality. Since this was the first time we or anyone else in known history for that matter used a spell like this. The combination of magics reacted with one another. The location spell designated the induvial but the binding spell bound just not just the designated person but any items that they held a strong personal connection too. When they teleported, those items teleported as well. This is why someone like Captain Hook didn't leave his hook behind even though that's not technically a part of a body. And yes, it also worked on magical items such as the Evil Queen's mirror and Hades' ember,"

"If you have the spell to bind their magic why didn't you do so permanently?"

"The kind of magical power that would take is impossible for any number of magic users to produce. It would have surely killed anyone attempting the spell. As it was the spells used in the formation and development of the Isle almost killed those of us who enacted them. Yensid's magic was never the same,"

"What's from stopping Hades from escaping the next time the barrier is opened?" Another voice from across the room sounded.

"We'll be better prepared next time," Ben said.

"Why weren't you prepared enough this time? Two guards to travel to the Isle? It should have been six, at least,"

"There was never a reason for so many guards before,"

"It's the Isle,"

"And no villain has tried a stunt like this before," Ben said crossly.

"Does it even matter how many guards we send. We saw what happened to them,"

"Exactly. They were helpless in front of Hades. Is your dragon going on every trip the Isle?"

"That is not Mal's responsibility," Ben said stressing on her name. His voice rose to cut over the mummers that were starting.

"If she wasn't there he surely would have escaped,"

"We don't know that,"

"Of course we do. If it wasn't the dragon-"

"Mal isn't in charge of security for the Isle. She's her own person and yes I'm grateful she was with me when this happened, but we will not ask this of her,"

"Well, could someone else have stopped Hades?"

"That's-" Ben started to speak but he was cut off by someone from the council.

"This should be answered by the one who stopped Hades. She would know best, yes?"

Mal felt the room turn to her. She looked to Ben. His eyes were pleading for help. She stood, clearing her throat.

"I don't know if anyone could stop Hades," She answered honestly. The room broke into voices at once.

"Silence," Ben boomed, "Mal isn't finished speaking,"

She shot Ben a grateful look before continuing, "But perhaps with long-ranged weapons that could push Hades back or anyone else who may attempt this,"

"A perhaps? Someone could? Sire are we to take this girl's 'maybe' claims. Let's admit what we're all thinking. The Isle needs to stay closed,"

"That's unacceptable," Ben said.

"Sire, we all know how much this child project has been to you. No one wants to see their first proclamation end in failure. But it's not a failure. We're brimming full with children from the Isle. We can all say it's been a wonderful project, but it's time to declare it over,"

"The VK project is not being stopped," Ben said.

"Be reasonable, Sire,"

"No, you have to be reasonable," Fairy Godmother said, "These are children,"

"Eight-nine," Evie spoke up for the first time.

"I'm sorry

"Eighty-nine. That's how many children that we're brought to Auradon in the near seven years the program has been running. That's including myself, Mal, Jay and Carlos. My lord, in what context would you consider eighty-nine children to be a brimming number. Certainly in comparison to the fifteen hundred total students attending Auradon Prep and Auradon Private Elementary combined it's a paltry number. What about in comparison the 200 children of Felicity, a town of similar size to the population to the Isle. Or how about we compare that eighty-nine to the number of children currently on the Isle. Or the number of children who have yet to be born,"

"It pains us all to see this project end,"

Ben, Fairy Godmother and Evie all started to speak but stopped when they heard each other. They glanced at one another, judging silent who should speak. Mal made the decision for them.

"I will do it," She said, "Serve as a guard when bringing the children to Auradon,"

"Mal we can't ask that off you," Ben said.

"You don't have too. I'm volunteering,"

Questions started to fly in her direction from the other council members. Ben had to call for silence once again.

"Please, we're don't need to be shouting over one another,"

"Indeed sire," One person said, standing, "And I believe even in all the questions thrown out just now, no one asked the right question,"

"And what is the right question, my lord?" Ben asked.

"Are we going to let a villain protect us from the villains?"

* * *

Next chapter - the return of Bria, the wild gay OC. Oh and some bad stuff too.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	4. Every Story Needs a Good Villain

There was a bloom of whispers after the question. Evie snapped to her feet, but Ben got to his first.

"Byron, that was uncalled for,"

"I'm only being frank Sire,"

"Mal was never a villain. The sins of her mother don't carry to her,"

"Of course not, sire," He gave a bow, taking his seat again.

It was clear from the low mummers spreading through the room that all constructive conversation had been lost. With gritted teeth Ben dismissed the meeting.

"We'll take a recess. We'll reconvene in twenty minutes with clear heads," He stood, stepping towards an exit. Mal didn't hesitate to follow his lead, the air feeling thicker in the room suddenly. Evie stepped out into the hallway with her.

"M,"

"I'm okay E. I just need to not be in that room right now,"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, of course not. This is important,"

"So are you,"

"He's not the first person to call me a villain. He won't be the last. I know the voices that matter to me,"

Evie smiled at her, resting a hand on her cheek, "Glad to see you're feeling better today,"

"Hey, it's not just me is it? Ben seems rattled to you,"

"His temper seems to be on the razor's edge."

"That's not like him,"

"We should check with him,"

"Yeah I think I know where he'll be," Mal said, leading the way from the chamber room. Old memories guided her to a heavy oak door engraved with the royal crest. She knocked once, waiting to hear Ben before pushing the door open.

Ben was standing at his desk, his shoulders visibly dropping when he saw Mal and Evie.

"It's just you,"

"Hey," Mal said simply.

"I'm-"

Mal held up a hand, "If the next word out of your mouth is sorry I'll punch you. You were not the one who said the shitty thing. You apologise for no one,"

With a tired chuckle, Ben's posture loosened completely. He sat back on the edge of the desk, rubbing a hand down his face.

"This is a royal mess,"

"Nah. Your room is a royal mess. This is an issue you haven't found the solution to yet,"

"Humour, I could use that right now," Ben said, his voice tight.

"How bad is it?" Evie asked.

When Ben sighed it was with his whole body, "You heard them. The council aren't the only people talking about closing the Isle permanently,"

"We're not going to let that happen," Evie said. When Ben didn't respond she paled, "Right?"

"Of course not. But this whole event has people scared. I don't blame them. It's only made worse by the fact the video got out without my consent. I'm in hot water for not making a statement sooner. I should have made a statement as soon as we got back,"

"Ben, wanting to control the flow of information isn't the same blacking out the media," Evie said.

"That's not doing me any good right now,"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Ben," Mal said.

Ben snorted, "Sometimes I think I should give the throne back to dad. He wasn't overwhelmed every second of every day,"

"Ben," Mal said gently, "Your parents are some of the wisest people I know. Do you think they would have let you become king if they didn't know you were capable?"

"I'm not him. He would have handled Hades. I needed you to save me,"

"No, you're not your dad. You're Ben. So be Ben. Trust in yourself. So what if you needed me? Needing the people who care about you isn't a sin. And for the record, your dad would have never started the VK program. You did that,"

"I'm the King. I'm the one people rely on. Not the other way around."

"Since when are you are this obsessed with being the infallible king,"

"I'm not the one who should need protecting," His voice came out harsh. Harsher than Mal had heard it before. "And even if I did you're not the person who should have that responsibility. You didn't want it before so why would you want it now?"

Mal was stunned into silence. Ben's shoulders rose and fell with a breath. As he looked at Mal and Evie it seemed to dawn on him his behaviour.

"It's not that I don't appreciate that you were there or what you're offering to do. You want what's best for the VKs. I want that too. But I also need to decide what's best for the whole kingdom. That's not always easy to do. Especially when wants and needs start to get confused," He exhaled, "I'm sorry."

Mal didn't respond. She could feel Evie's eyes on her. That combined with the way Ben was looking at her made her feel so exposed. They were probably the two people who could read her the best. They were certainly the two who'd pushed her most. Pushed against her. Pushed her forward. Right now she felt like they could see through the bluff she'd made in the council room. When she offered herself in service of the VKs when the last thing she wanted to do after yesterday was return to the Isle.

Ben's phone rang. He cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me," With a shuffled bow of his head he stepped out of the room.

"He's drowning."

The room had been so quiet in the wake of Ben's departure Evie's voice startled Mal.

"You think so?"

"When was the last time you saw Ben this stressed?"

"Not since before we graduated Auradon Prep," Mal said, but even as she did she knew it wasn't true. This was different. She'd seen him tired. She'd seen him stressed. But now there was a desperation to him as he struggled. Maybe it was Hades. Maybe it was something else.

"He needs someone to lean on," Evie said, "You should talk to him,"

"Why me?"

"It should be someone who knows him,"

"You know him just as well as I do. If anything you've worked with him more,"

"We both know that's not true. You know him like I never could,"

"Evie,"

"It's okay. I'm saying it because it's true," Evie stepped into Mal's space, fixing the collar of her shirt, "I'm not jealous. And it should be you to talk to him. You're right. I've spent more time with Ben in a professional setting. He doesn't need professionalism right now."

Mal placed a hand over Evie's where she was straightening out her lapel.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

Mal studied her expression for a moment before leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"I love you,"

Evie smirked, "I know. Now go," She nodded towards the door Ben had walked through.

Mal did, pushing the door open slowly. It led out into a hallway, if her memory was correct it eventually lead to the eastern wing. But Ben was just down the hallway, slightly out of earshot. He was pacing and his shoulders were even tenser than when he left the room.

"Ben," Mal spoke up as she approached.

He wheeled around, his eyes going wide, "Mal, wait," He held up on hand as he lowered the phone. His expression was aghast. Something about it made a chill rise up Mal's spine.

"Mal," He said again, stepping towards her, "Something's happened," The way he said it reminded Mal of the time Jay had to tell her and Evie he took some of the kids to motocross and Dizzy had a crashed. Dizzy had been fine, Jay not so much after Evie had been through with him.

He stepped closer again, arms half-raised frozen above Mal's shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

He gulped.

"Ben, what happened?"

The doors behind them burst open, making them jump.

"Benjamin," Fairy Godmother was clinging to the door handle. Mal was instantly on edge. She never used full names. Evie had followed, standing with her.

"I know already. I just got off the phone with the curator," He said. Both his and Fairy Godmother's expressions were grim.

"How did someone just waltz away with the scepter?" She asked.

"Scepter?" Mal asked, suddenly feeling like there was something closing in on her throat.

Ben looked to her again pausing a second more before placing a hand on her shoulder. Somehow she knew what his words would be before he said them, "Maleficent's scepter was discovered missing this morning,"

The edges of Mal's vision went black.

"My mother," She croaked out.

"It can't be Maleficent," Fairy Godmother said.

"Do we know that for certain?" Ben asked.

"Of course,"

"We lost track of her," Ben stated.

"After I lost her on the isle," Mal added the part he didn't say, "This is my fault,"

"Mal, dear, no," Fairy Godmother gently disagreed.

"No, I took her back to the isle. And I was the one who lost track of her," She could hear her voice rising, but she couldn't stop it. Evie put her hand on her arm.

Ben's expression was fierce yet so kind, "And I was the one who got kidnapped putting you in the hectic situation where you lost her. If anyone is to blame it would be me,"

"This isn't a game of who screwed up more," Evie cut in, "But even if it were neither of you would be responsible,"

"Exactly," Fairy Godmother agreed, "And we don't know it's her. Must I remind you both she was last a gecko? Unless she suddenly learnt to bare enough compassion to break the spell on her I doubt this is her,"

"I don't know if the unknown of who did this is more or less comforting," Ben said, rubbing his eyes, "I need to cancel this meeting for now. And I need to prepare a statement. I can't have a repeat of the limo debacle,"

"I'll go to the museum, see what happened," Fairy Godmother said.

This whole conversation, since Mal had heard her mother's name had sounded like she'd been hearing it from underwater. First Hades, now this. The Fates were surely fucking with her. She wanted to volunteer to go with Fairy Godmother, but the more she thought on it the less she wanted to speak up. She didn't realise her hands had gone cold until Evie slipped her hands into hers.

"Mal, are you still with us?" She asked gently. That pulled Ben's and Fairy Godmother's attention to her. She hated that.

'_Other's concern isn't my weakness_' she reminded herself. But why did she still feel so small right then?

"I-" She started, looking to Evie, then to Fairy Godmother. _'I want to go with you.' _The words rolled over in her mind. "I'd like to know what you find out," Came out instead. They tasted so bitter.

"Of course. I'll keep you updated with everything," Fairy Godmother.

"As will I," Ben said.

"Thank you," Did her voice sound fragile to everyone or was it just her?

"I'll dismiss the council," Ben said, "Evie I'm sorry, but this will have to take precedent,"

"I understand," Evie nodded, but Mal could see the seed of disappointment in her eyes. She was worried about the kids.

"If you ladies need a lift I can take you before going to the museum," Fairy Godmother said as she accompanied them through the castle.

"Do you want to go home?" Evie asked. Mal could hear the second question in Evie's tone, '_Are you okay?'_

"No. I told my boss I was taking half a day. She's still expecting me to show up for work,"

"I think Bria would understand the circumstances," Evie said.

"She would. But the Sixth Circle crew is exactly what I need right now,"

"Okay," Evie leaned in to kiss her, "I'm going to 4 Hearts,"

"I'll see you at home later then,"

The comfortable warmth of the glassblowing studio was a welcomed reprieve to Mal as she stepped in. She breathed in, feeling more relaxed than she had all day, even with the sensation of a cold grip in her chest still.

"Orchid, perfect timing," Zackery said as she walked past the little reception area in the front of the store, "This gentleman has been asking about your work,"

"Ah, this is the famous artist then," A bright-eyed young man, a few years older than Mal maybe grinned widely, "It's a pleasure,"

"Thank you," Mal shook his hand.

His hair was slicked back, the back edges of his hair dipping under the collar of a denim jacket. He didn't look quite as posh of their usual clientele but Sixth Circle wasn't any stranger to more eclectic buyers.

"He asked for your work so I showing him some of your more recent pieces," Zack said.

"What inspired this one?" He asked, pointing to the one closest to him.

"Oh that," It was sculpture she'd spent days on, weeks if you counted the time she spent just thinking about the concept. It looked like a bell jar, but really it was a solid piece of glass with an air layer between the clear outer layer and the inner one. In the inner part was where the colour came in, streaks wrapped through the glass in flecks and layers, make to look like fractures and divides. "Funny thing. That was inspired by my… by the Isle,"

"Ah, yes. You're one of those VKs… that's what they say, yes? Or is that something that only you can say? I don't want to seem improper,"

"No, no. It's fine," Mal said.

"What was it like? Living there?"

"It… it wasn't great," She answered, caught off guard by the question. She looked at Zack. He flicked between her and the buyer.

"This isn't even her best work. Have you seen the outside of our building? She did that you know," Zack said.

"No kidding,"

"Our Mal is a true talent," Zack bumped his shoulder into hers, "We're lucky to have her,"

"I'm just one artist among many,"

"That is true. I'm also amazing," Zack laughed, "If you want to check out anything I've done my pieces are right over here," He gestured over his shoulder.

"Umm," The guy pulled a phone out of his pocket, "No, I have to go. Sorry." He ducked out quickly typing on his phone.

"Was that weird to you?" Mal asked.

"A little. But hey better than the anti-isle extremists or king fangirls we've gotten in here because of you.

Mal groaned as she and Zackery went up the stairs to the workshop, "Please don't remind me,"

"How you feeling? Saw that video with you that's been going around. I was sure you took some personal days when I didn't see you this morning,"

"Oh you know, takes more than some little god to keep me down,"

"Boss lady said you had a meeting thing,"

"Yeah. Political stuff,"

"Why do you hang out with shmucks like us when you literally brush shoulders with the king?"

"Oh trust me, you are more fun than any meeting,"

"Mal, you showed up after all," Bria greeted as they crested over the landing.

"What did I miss?"

"Carver has been hit by inspiration. We've been colour mixing all morning," Joseph answered.

"Mal come, you have the best eyes for colour," Carver said.

"You are aware that I can hear you and I'm your boss," Bria said.

"Yes? And?" Carver snorted in her direction, taking Mal's hand and pulling her to their colour station.

"So I want to these colours in translucent layers," He pointed them out to her, "But what I really want is colours that are positioned in the sculpture, so they make these colours and depending on the angle you're looking from the light refracts through,"

"You want the light and the sculpture to do the mixing,"

"Yes, I knew you'd get it,"

"We're going to need six to nine colours then," Mal said, starting to flip through their colour swatches.

"Orchid you are my saviour,"

"Let's do this, people," Zackery whistled, turning up the radio and getting his equipment on.

Everyone worked on mixing the base colours, a few constructive arguments happening over how intense the colour concentration should be or the hue they needed to pull off the effect in Carver's mind.

"Yo, Chisel, what do you think about this?" Zackery asked, as his head nodded to the music. He was pulling up a long column of molten glass from the batch he was mixing so the light could filter through.

"Could use more red, if this is for the purple layer," he said. He looked to Bria.

"You also want this to mix into the gold in the middle, so let's get make the auburn Jojo's mixing warmer because that's on a lower layer. Or the centre part is going to be more rose gold than the warm honey you're going for. Unless the great colour expert disagrees with me," She teased, looking at Mal.

"Hey, I never claimed to be better than you,"

"You didn't deny it,"

"I try not to lie anymore,"

"Mal you're fired," Bria joked.

"Cool. I'll call Meghan, I'm sure she'll have work for me,"

"You are not betraying me to work with my wife,"

"You just fired me,"

"You're rehired. But for that Meghan dig, you're making the next coffee run,"

"Yes, boss,"

The song cut off abruptly as an announcer came on, "Our apologies but we interrupt our usual programming to bring you a breaking news update. The office of the king has just released a statement about a break-in at the National Cultural Museum. The scepter of Maleficent was stolen. At this current time, no other items have been reported stolen. Initial crime scene investigation revealed the museum's security system was disabled by obscuring the camera's with some sort of opaque adhesive. As of right now, the King's offices have released no statement about a suspect or suspects. Please stay tuned in for updates on this situation,"

The broadcast ended and the music resumed. The pop-rock they usually listened to while working was a hard disconnect to the way everyone was looking at Mal just then.

"Shit, Mal are you okay?" Carver asked.

"Um, I was there when Ben found out. I didn't say anything because, you know, didn't want to say anything before he could make a statement,"

"You knew about this and still came into work?" Bria asked.

Mal shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do. I felt like I would have just gotten in the way if I'd stayed with Ben or gone to the museum. Not like I'm an expert on high profile theft,"

"This isn't just some random theft to you. Isn't it personal?" Zackery said.

"I guess. I mean… my mother's staff… it's complicated. You know,"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Carver's impossible colour spectrum is getting nowhere," Bria said.

"HEY!"

"Let's table this for today and go get drinks,"

"Yes! Boss lady you are the best," Zack said.

Mal smiled, mouthing 'Thank you.' Bria winked at her.

They stored their equipment and shut down the furnaces. Mal heard Bria on the phone with who she had to assume was Meghan from all the '_loves'_ involved.

"Alright, Meg's finishing up with a client but she'll meet us at the bar when she's done. Boys make sure you store the salts properly. Mal want to help me get the pieces out of the annealing oven?"

"Sure," She knew it was an excuse to talk with her alone.

Bria threw Mal a pair of gloves as she opened the oven.

"So, you fight a death god and your mother's staff goes missing,"

"Yeah, packed 24 hours. And somehow trying to lift this sculpture is the hardest thing I've gone," Mal grunted as she picked up one of the pieces, moving it to the cooling rack. Bria's expression told her she didn't buy it for a second.

"How are you holding up? I know your mom is a touchy subject, to say the least,"

"It's… I'm more worried about who took the staff than the staff itself. Her staff is powerful, but only if you know how to use the magic. I'd be just as worried if another magical item of similar strength went missing,"

"So you're not worried that you're a suspect?"

Mal's head jerked up, "I wasn't until you suggested it,"

Bria grimaced, "I don't want to worry you. I'm just concerned. People get scared at times like this and that makes them desperate at times,"

"I didn't even consider…"

"Hey, anyone who knows you knows you're not capable of this,"

"But there are a lot of people who don't know me,"

Bria didn't say anything to disagree. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We're always here for you,"

"I know. And it means more than you know,"

"So unless you're lying about how worried you are about the staff and Hades what else has you looking like the world is ending,"

Mal cringed. If she was that transparent to Bria, Evie certainly would have noticed.

"I guess Hades and the staff are part of it. The timing just feels very specific for all this to be happening now. Like the universe is trying to tell me something,"

"And what's so special about this timing?"

Mal placed the piece she was carrying down and pulled off her glove so she could reach into her pocket. She pulled out the small velvet sack and passed it to Bria. Bria frowned but arched an inquisitive brow. She loosened the drawstring and peered inside. Her eyes went wide.

"Is this an engagement ring?"

Mal nodded.

"Damn. Congratulations,"

"Only congratulate me after I've asked Evie. I've been walking around with that ring for weeks now looking for the right moment to ask her. It never came and now all of this,"

Bria took the ring out, bouncing it on her palm.

"You've had this for weeks?"

"Since we moved into our new place,"

"And things only started going poorly yesterday… I don't think this is the universe sending you a message Mal."

"That's…" Mal clenched her jaw, unable to argue.

"So the question now is, why haven't you asked her yet?"

Mal sighed, "Evie's always dreamt about romance and the fairy tale ending. I just want her story to be perfect. I can't botch the engagement,"

Bria hummed as she returned the ring to Mal.

"Understandable, but do you want advice from someone who's been there?"

"Please,"

"There isn't a perfect moment. Once you're not asking after her dog died there isn't a wrong moment,"

"We don't have a dog,"

"See, so there isn't a wrong moment,"

Mal smiled a little.

"Ladies, are you finished?" Jojo asked, "Someone promised us alcohol,"

"We're coming," Bria rolled her eyes. "Are we good?" She asked Mal.

"Yeah,"

"Good, let's get you buzzed. Gods know you need it,"

"Kat, we're going for drinks," Carver said as they walked out into the front room, "You in?"

Katrina, their receptionist, looked regretful, "I wish I could, but I have an essay I need to get done,"

"Don't stay up all night again," Zackery warned.

"I make no promises," She flashed him a quick grin, "But have a good night everyone,"

"You too Kat,"

When they got to the bar Mal sent a message to Evie asking if she'd join them. She sent a reply about staying late in the studio to make up for the morning she missed.

_'But have fun for me!' _She messaged with a smiley face at the end.

Mal chuckled typing back, '_Don't work too hard,' _Even though Mal knew Evie didn't know any other way to work.

"Hey babe," Meghan greeted as she came up to them, sitting next to Bria.

"Hi gorgeous," Bria lifted an arm, allowing Meghan into her space.

"You called the sitter?"

"Yes, my love,"

Meghan placed a hand on her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. They pulled away with a smile, Meghan turning to the others at their table.

"Hello everyone. Has been Bria been overworking you all?" Meghan asked.

"Always," Zack answered instantly.

Bria rolled her eyes. Meghan chuckled, "Good. Someone has to keep you troublemakers in line,"

"Us," Zack gasped, "Trouble? Never,"

"No, she's right. We're awful and you're the worst of us," Jojo said, smirking over his drink at Zackery. Zack fainted hurt, clutching his chest. His dramatics made Mal laugh, and just for a moment forget about everything that happened recently.

When she got home it was late, but the darkness of the house told Mal Evie hadn't come home yet. She sent a message to check-in. Evie simply told her not to wait up for her.

The next morning Carver called Mal, picking her up for help with the coffee run. They walked into work carrying coffees for everyone and a dozen donuts.

"Ah, coffee, god's gift to the hungover," Zackery said as they all met them.

"Who told you to drink so much last night?" Bria asked.

"You did. When you said you were covering the tab,"

"You're an adult. You have self-control. Meg and I didn't over drink,"

"Yeah because you're parents and have to be boring,"

"Kat, you look like you need this more than any of us," Mal said, placing a cup on her dress.

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you," She chugged about half the cup right away, despite it being piping hot.

Mal took out two of the donuts, placing them on her desk too.

"You pulled an all-nighter again, didn't you?" Bria asked with a slight frown.

"Grad school man. It's kicking my ass," She chuckled, "But I got some sleep. Like two hours,"

"Kat," Bria said.

"I'll get some sleep as soon as my course work is done,"

"You really look wiped. I feel like I should send you home,"

"No, I'm good. I mean all I have to do is answer the phone and smile at anyone who comes in,"

"If you're sure,"

"I'm sure boss,"

"Alright. Did the Marel Galley say when they were coming to collect their pieces?"

"Oh yes. I left the pickup details…" She searched her desk, "I think it's in the backroom," Taking her coffee cup, she stood up, walking around their group. Carver was still handing out donuts. Zackery had already gotten crumbs on the floor which Bria was scolding him for. They all jumped as Katrina suddenly slumped forward. Her coffee cup hit the floor a beat before she did.

"Holy shit, Katrina!" Zackery jumped to her side, as did Jojo. "Katrina?" He shook her. They pulled her away from the coffee spreading over the floor.

"Is she hurt?" Bria leaned over them.

Zack examined her face then pressed his ear to her chest. "She's still breathing,"

"Did she pass out?"

"Geez Kat, how many all-nighters have you been pulling?"

Mal felt cold dreed run up her spine.

"Get away from the doors," She said, grabbing Bria and Carver and pulled them back.

"Mal! Hey!"

Zackery and Jojo looked at each other.

"Now!" Mal said.

They each got their hands under Kat and pulled her away together.

"Mal, what's wrong?"

"Sudden sleeping bouts is the signature magic of my mother and her staff happened to go missing yesterday,"

"Wait, are you saying this is your mother?" Zackery asked as he propped Katrina against the wall.

"Or whoever stole her staff,"

"Mal, doesn't strange fog come with sleeping curses?" Carver asked.

They looked at the door where they could see a pale purple smoke slowly filtering under the door.

"Nobody take big breaths," Mal said, stepping up to the door. She muttered a spell, placing a hand on the door. Green light travelled from the point where her hands made contact along the seal of the doors. "That should hold them for now. Out the back door,"

With the help of the boys, they got Katrina onto Jojo's back. Mal led the way to the back entrance they used for deliveries but swore violent when she saw the same smoky fog curling up from under the service gate.

"Okay, not that way," She said, looking around from some other way out. She looked at her co-workers and friends. "Do you guys trust me?"

"Of course,"

"Orchid what kind of question is that?"

She ran to a desk, pulling open draws. She found what she was looking for with a triumphant yell. "Everyone group up," She said, uncapping the marker she found. She started to draw a circle on the floor.

"Mal, what are you doing?"

"Teleportation spell,"

"You know how to do that?"

"In theory,"

She quickly added the glyphs as she muttered, "Where to send them, where?" She looked around again, "I need a focus. Something that will help me channel the location," Her eyes landed on Bria, "That's it, your ring,"

"My what?"

"Your wedding ring. I'll send you to Meghan," She made Bria hold her hand out.

"Mal more of that smoke is getting in now," Zackery said, his concern evident in his voice.

"I've never done this before so I'm sorry if you appear ten feet in the air or something,"

"What?" Zackery asked.

"Why do you sound like you're not coming with us?" Jojo asked.

"Because I'm not,"

"What?" Bria exclaimed, "Like hell you're not,"

She started to step out of the circle but Mal quickly said a spell and a grey translucent barrier appeared around them.

"Mal!" Bria banged on the magical barrier. Carver kicked at it.

"Orchid don't be stupid,"

"Sorry everyone," Mal smiled at them, "But someone with a powerful sleeping spell just happens to turn up at a glass artisan's? I'm the one they're here for. You don't need to get dragged into this,"

"Mal, we're not leaving you," Bria said.

"Once you get to Meghan call someone who could wake Kat up with true love's kiss. If you can't find anyone like that for her get into contact with Fairy Godmother. She'll know what do to,"

"Mal stop this now and get in the circle!"

"If you don't hear from me in an hour call Evie, would you? Let her know what happened,"

"Mal!"

"Don't worry. My mother's magic doesn't work on me. I can walk off a sleeping curse,"

"Screw that!"

"Sorry if there's a rough landing,"

She said the spell as they banged in the barrier.

"Mal!"

There was a flash of light and the circle was empty. Mal sighed feeling instantly drained. She stumbled, not prepared for the sudden loss of energy. It was like she'd run a marathon in an instant. But then she heard the sound of shattering glass. She ran back to the storefront. The glass on the door she'd sealed had been blasted away. Someone in a long grey and black cloak stepped through the remains of the door. A mask covered their face.

"Sealing the door, smart. But means nothing if the glass isn't protected too,"

They were carrying her mother's scepter. It made Mal's skin crawl to see it.

"Truly it's a please to meet you Lady Mal,"

"Yeah, can't say I feel the same,"

"I wish I didn't need to be like this, but you are in our way," They lifted the scepter, slamming it into the ground. A wave of energy blasted out, knocking Mal off her feet. She hit the floor, the wind knocked from her.

"Why aren't you asleep Mal?"

"Sorry, sleeping curses don't work me," She watched as the fog emanated from the gem at the top of the staff. She pushed herself to her knees.

"That's a shame. For this to work, we need you out of the way. Can't have the saviour of Auradon getting in our way with her pesky magic. I didn't want to do this violently. After all, you and I are the same,"

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you,"

"Everyone will know me and my friends soon enough. Don't worry. I wish you could be there to see it, but as I said, you'd just get in our way," They raised the scepter and twisted it, jamming the gem to the floor. Mal watched as energy arched from the gem in a greyish line towards her. Encircling her before she could move. It hit her with a flash of pain and a familiar sensation. They were draining her magic. Her vision blurred but she could still make out two more figures stepping into Sixth Circle through the door. They were both wearing gas masks.

"You know," She gritted out, "I should thank you. I was worried about what happened to my mom's staff," She raised her hand, calling out to the magic in the scepter. It flew out their hand and towards her. She never thought she'd be so happy something belonging to her mother. But then it stopped in mid-air. The other person had their arm raised calling the scepter back.

"Clever," They said, "You're good, but that's just the problem isn't it," Mal could hear the smile in their voice. The scepter started to shift back towards them. She cried out, tapping into more of her magic. It shuttered back and forth in the air for a few seconds before flying back to the masked figure.

"You're good. You betrayed your mother. Do you think her evil staff will listen to you over someone truly evil," They waved the staff in an arc and slammed it down. A green bolt hit her in her chest. She felt pain explode up the back of her skull. She tried to breathe but found she couldn't. She tried to suck in air but couldn't. She clawed at her neck. She could feel the heat of magic but her fingers couldn't touch it. It pressed down on her.

"Not bad for only one day's practice?" They said, sounding almost excited, "Just imagine what I'll figure out to with it in the coming days and weeks. This was your inheritance and you threw it away. And then you half-assed it and convinced your boy-toy king to teach magic. You don't get it both ways Mal. You don't get to play princess and be the wicked witch in the woods,"

"I'm not," She croaked out, struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" They twisted their hand and Mal felt the pain intensify.

"I'm not," She coughed, "I'm the dragon from nightmares," She reached within herself, to the primal depths of her magic and let out a cry. Flames filled her vision. She felt her magic explode out from her. The hold on her neck and chest vanished and she sucked in air. As the flames dimmed the room was empty. She could see the doors had been blasted outwards and the three figures were laying in the street. She tried to stand but her chest screamed. She saw the one carrying the staff start to move.

She may not survive another round of fighting. Not without something as strong as her mother's staff. She had to run. Finding the strength in herself she pushed herself towards the room she'd teleported the others from. The circle was still on the floor but as was the nature of the spell the glyphs had been erased. She needed to draw them again. Her hands shook as she grabbed the marker. Her vision blurred. Fear spiked in her as she realised how sleepy she was.

"No, no, no, no. Mom magic shouldn't work on me."

But the staff wasn't being controlled by Maleficent. It wasn't just her mother's magic. She needed to hurry with the spell. She finished the glyphs but her brain struggled to think of a location. She needed a focus. Something to symbolise the location. Something. She was so tired. Maybe she could think better after a nap. The crunching of glass reached her ears. They were back inside. She needed to hurry.

Evie. It was the only thing she could focus on. Evie made her jacket. Hell Evie made half the things she was wearing. She pulled her jacket off so she could look at it and focused on Evie. She never prayed, but she said one anyway just before she said the spell. All the colours of the room around her blinked out just as she closed her eyes. Her body fell forward into nothingness. Sleep claimed her.

* * *

Nadragon- until the next page.


	5. Adventure Doesn't Call It Smashes Walls

"Long-distance just isn't the kind of relationship I want, you know?" Dizzy spun around in her chair, looking to the ceiling. A pencil was balanced between her upper lip and nose. "Do you think we could cut the production time of lace mini if we order from a bulk factory?"

"Mhmm, the lace is too delicate for factory machines," Evie said, not looking up from a shirt she was stitching, "Did Jem want to try long distance?"

"She did. I didn't,"

Evie paused, taking a moment to look at Dizzy, "Why not?"

"I don't feel like that's what I want. Pining for something miles away,"

"It wouldn't be pining,"

"It's not the same,"

"I know," Evie said gently, "I'm sorry you had to end it,"

Dizzy sighed, "I don't think Jemma was the one anyway,"

"You dated her for four months,"

"Four months, two weeks,"

Evie chuckled, "And your longest relationship was what… five months,"

"And only because Ashley was away for three months at tennis camp. I would have broken up with her way sooner once I found out how shitty she treated service staff,"

"Yeah, you sure can pick them,"

"Hey! You're dating the dragon who doesn't the know difference between chiffon and georgette,"

"She may not know her sheer fabrics, but she makes the best coffee and knows how to not be a dick to the waiter,"

"Yeah, brag about it," Dizzy muttered, "You just happened to find your person as kids,"

Evie laughed, "We didn't get together until much later," She moved the shirt she was sewing from the machine and draped it onto a mannequin.

"Yeah, but you've always known you'd be in each other lives,"

"D, you're sixteen,"

"I'm going to be seventeen soon. Take the hem in by half-inch at the sleeves and add a pleat fold to the placket,"

"Half an inch? That would bring it above the elbows. And my point is don't worry about who your person is. Have fun. Enjoy the dating. Live in the moment. Forever can come later,"

"I don't want to hear that from you. You need to commit to what you're doing with the sleeves. Long or short. The balance is off where the length is now,"

"You're right,"

"Of course I am,"

"And oh so humble,"

"I learnt that from your girlfriend,"

Evie snorted, "Dizzy, you are a breed all on your own,"

Dizzy giggled.

"Evie, your nine-thirty is here,"

"Thanks, Jace. Send them to the fitting room," Evie said as she took up a measuring tape. Dizzy followed her, taking up a measuring tape herself.

"But speaking of your girlfriend is she really okay or is she putting up a tough exterior,"

"What do you think?"

"Tough exterior then,"

"I got her to talk about what happened with Hades. I haven't had the chance to talk with her about her mom's staff being stolen. She went out for drinks with Bria and the others and she was asleep by the time I got home. I think that's a good sign. That she wasn't up stressing about it,"

"Does Ben know who stole it?"

"No,"

"What's the chances this is just a high profile theft for money? A sell to highest bidder kind of thing?'

"Maleficent's staff? Not exactly a collector's item is it,"

"I'd steal the staff if I wanted to turn into a dragon," A new voice entered the conversation as they stepped into the fitting room, "But that's just me,"

Evie grinned, "Maleficent's ancestry is what allowed her to turn into a dragon. Not the staff. Mal's never had the staff and she can do it,"

Dizzy froze on the spot.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Celia said, "I just thought her magic was in the staff,"

"Staffs amplify and sometimes store magic. But they're duds if the person doesn't any magical talent themselves,"

"Huh, maybe I will learn somethings about magic here," Celia said.

"Fairy Godmother is the best teacher you could ask for. Where are the twins?"

"Emu and is it… Ryder? A few of the boys took them to some ball game,"

"Oh. I'll have to get their measurements another time. At least they're getting out. What about you? Not invited?"

"Oh no, I was. I just didn't want to go. I was much more interested to see your whole set up,"

"Evie, a word please," Dizzy said quickly from outside the room.

"A moment Celia," Evie smiled and stepped out with Dizzy.

"You didn't tell me you had an appointment with Celia today," She said in a whisper.

"Didn't you look at the schedule?"

"All it had on it was 'measurement appointment'."

"D, you know I always make outfits for the kids when they just get here,"

"Yeah, but you didn't say Celia's was today,"

"Did I need to say that?"

"Yes," Dizzy hesitated, "No. It would have nice to have to get a heads up,"

Evie tilted her head curiously, "Ooookay. What aren't you saying?"

"Nothing," She squeaked.

"Mhmm," Evie didn't believe it for a second, "We're going to talk about this later, but for now we have a client. Are you going to help me? Or do you want to do back to the studio and work on the designs,"

Dizzy squared her shoulders, "I'm a professional. I'll help you,"

"Okay then. Sorry about that Celia," Evie said as they stepped into the room again.

"Why are you saying sorry? It was two seconds. No biggie," She'd taken up one of the hats they had on display in the room, modelling it in the mirrors. She stopped when she caught sight of Dizzy in the reflection.

She spun on her heels to face them, "Dizzy Tremaine?"

"Hello Celia," She said, voice fading away at the end.

"I haven't seen you around since I got here,"

"Busy with stuff, you know?" She gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Stuff… uh-huh," Celia gave a half-smile, "And what are you doing here," She pointed to the room in general.

"I work here," She fiddled with her glasses.

"You work here?"

"Yes. Part-time. Mostly small commissions. Evie doesn't let me take on any big jobs,"

"I let you do plenty. And you can do plenty more once you get your degree,"

"So you work for Evie?"

"I like to think of it as her working with me,"

"Cool," Celia arched a brow, that same smile on her lips curling up the edges, "You know who Evie's dating right?"

"Of course I do. I was the first person to know,"

Evie was sure Dizzy's face went red. This whole conversation was something she needed to file away for later.

"Good for you," Celia nodded, "I guess it pays to have friends in high places. You get dating details first. You get to come to Auradon first. You get cool jobs. You get to avoid old classmates,"

"I wasn't avoiding you,"

"Sure you weren't," Celia chuckled. Her focus hadn't shifted from Dizzy since she'd stepped into the room, "I expect we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, Tremaine. Is that okay with you?"

"It's just Dizzy, and why wouldn't it be?" Dizzy said, her voice tight.

"Oh, you know why, Dizzy,"

The tips of Dizzy's ears were definitely red. Evie wasn't sure if she should excuse herself or make Dizzy leave. But she came up with a compromise when she heard her phone ringing. It wasn't any of the pre-sets she used for her friends so she told Dizzy to answer it.

"D, see who that is while I get Celia's measurements,"

"Right," Dizzy answered stiffly as she took Evie's bag from her. She searched for a few seconds before coming up with the phone. "It's Prism Ink," Dizzy said, very confused.

"What?"

Dizzy held the phone screen out for her to see. Sure enough, the name Prism Ink was on the screen. Along with a picture of the little storefront.

"That's where Meg works, answer it," She was confused too. Meghan wasn't someone she expected to get a random call from at the start of a day and definitely not from her work number.

"Hello, this is Evie's phone," Dizzy answered. Her perplexed expression went through an array of emotions in a few seconds, "Wait, what? Who?"

"D?" Evie asked.

"Who teleported? Mal used magic? What? Why?" Dizzy asked.

"Phone now," Evie said, holding her hand out. Dizzy didn't hesitate to hand it over. Mal never used magic carelessly in public.

"This is Evie, what's happening with Mal,"

"Someone who knows how to use a sleeping curse came to Sixth Circle," It was Bria's voice on the line, "Mal sent us away once she realized what it was. She thinks it's the person who stole Maleficent's staff,"

Evie's blood ran cold, "Where's Mal?"

"She stayed behind,"

"Boss, no answer!" Evie heard a voice from the background.

"Keep calling Zackery! Try the office phone too,"

"She sent you to Meghan's studio?"

"Yes. She drew a circle on the ground. It felt like someone pulled me by my stomach and we landed in the backroom of Meg's,"

That definitely sounded like a teleportation spell. But those were notoriously imprecise and Mal had never tried one before. If she used it now she must have felt like she had no other opinions.

"Are you sure it's a sleeping curse?"

"Kat passed out at Sixth Circle and Carver kneeled over a few moments after we got teleported,"

"Mal's still at Sixth Circle?"

"She refused to come with us. Said they were there for her,"

"Oh Mal, you righteous idiot," Evie muttered to herself, "Okay, I'm going there,"

"I was about to go back myself,"

"WHAT?" Someone shouted from Bria's end. The sounds muffled, but Evie could hear an argument. She tuned out their voices, already mentally planning the fastest route and suddenly her stomach dropped when she realized how close her studio was the Sixth Circle.

"Jace!" She yelled. He ran in, "Go home,"

"Right aw- wait, what?"

"Go home, you have the rest of the day off and tell everyone else the same thing,"

"Evie what's happening?" Dizzy asked.

"I'm going to go now," Evie said to Bria.

"Wait, before you do, Mal said to get Fairy Godmother, to help Kat and Carver,"

"Right. The spell. I'll call her for you. Tell them to stay at Meg's for now,"

"Okay,"

She hung up and just stood there for a second, trying to process everything.

"Evie, what's happening?" Dizzy asked.

"I don't know for sure, but Mal might be in trouble,"

"We're going to her, right?"

"I'm going to her. You're going home,"

"What!? NO! Evie you c-"

"I can. I am. You're going home. Both of you," She added to Celia, "You're going to stay safe,"

"Mal's my friend,"

"Yes and she'd want you safe. I'm not arguing with you. Go home,"

She walked out, not giving Dizzy the chance to speak again. Her mind was running at top speed, categorically lining up what she needed to do. The first person she called was Carlos. He answered as she unlocked her car.

"Hey Evie, what's up?"

"We got trouble. Mal might have been ambushed by whoever stole the staff,"

"That's not a joke you make,"

"It's not a joke,"

"Fuck. Are you with her?"

"No. It happened at Sixth Circle. I'm going there now,"

"I'm there,"

"Can you go to my place first? Pick up some things from my stash,"

"You think we'll need it?"

"I know at least a sleeping curse is in play,"

"Shit," Carlos said in a whisper.

"If this person knows magic and they're after Mal,"

"You're right, we need every advantage. Okay. I'll get Jay and we'll get the stuff. Stay safe,"

"You too,"

Evie didn't think anything of a car parked in the middle of the street at a green light as she got a few blocks from Sixth Circle. If her mind hadn't been divided between worry for Mal and pulling up Ben's contact she might have thought more of it. But at that moment she just drove around it.

"Evie, can I call you back?" Ben answered.

"I know where the staff is,"

"What?"

"I don't have all the details but there was someone at Mal's work. She felt threatened enough to teleport her co-workers out of there,"

"Is Mal okay?"

"I don't know. I only talked to her boss. But Ben, there are people under a sleeping curse,"

Ben cursed. It was strange, hearing Ben give into a fit of anger.

"I sent you two addresses. The first is where Mal is. The second is where there are two people under the curse. We need to pass that info onto Fairy Godmother,"

"Right. Where are you?"

"On my way to Mal,"

"Evie,"

"Don't tell me to be careful,"

"Think about what Mal would want,"

"She can chew me out for running into danger when she's safe,"

Ben was silent for a long moment, "I'll meet you at Mal's work and I'll arrange for a team to go to that second address,"

"Thank you, Ben,"

Her heart dropped when Sixth Circle came into view. The front entrance of the building had been blown open, the doors bowed outwards. Shattered glass littered the street. It crunched under her feet as she stepped out. The sidewalk right outside the studio was blackened. Water was trailing out into the streets from the sprinklers inside.

She kneeled down, running her fingers across the surface. Wet soot came off on her gloves. This had to be Mal. Evie knew it. Footsteps caught her ears and she tensed, standing. Her hand went to her charm bracelet. That's when Bria and Meghan came into view around the corner of the building. Bria stopped short hand covering her mouth. Evie saw Meghan's softly whispered 'Oh no.'

"Where's Mal?" Bria asked when she saw Evie.

"I only just got here,"

Bria stepped over the mangled mess that used to be the front doors. Evie was only a step behind. "Be careful, we don't know who's here," She whispered. Evie fiddled with her charm bracelet, unhooking a small glass bottle hanging from it, filled with an opaque burgundy liquid.

"What is that?"

"Paralyzing potion. Always keep enough for one person on me, just encase,"

The front room was blackened from flames, but the sprinklers had already put them out. Evie toed some of the glass on the floor. Some pieces were partly melted, but it still told her something. Someone had blasted their way in before the doors had been blasted out or glass would have only been on one side of the doors, not on both. From the way the doors were blown outwards she guessed the blast from inside had happened second. She also reasoned Mal was responsible of that blast judging from the patterns of the flame damage.

"This is intense fire damage," Meghan said.

"Mal's magic is no joke. But for her to go this far," Evie stopped at a point that looked a small crater. The scorch marks all emerged outwards from that spot.

"Mal was here… but where is she now?" There were scorch marks on all directions, but they were strongest towards the doors. If that was where the person attacking her was, would have Mal pushed forward on the attack or retreated. Evie looked out the doors again. Her eyes skimed over the glass on the street and the burned sidewalk. But then she scanned the neighbouring buildings. No damage to any nearby buildings or even the road. If Mal had pressed an attack, chances where high there'd be more sign of a fight in that direction. So that left one way, "This way," Evie said leading to way further back into the studio.

She tried to calm her heartbeat as she wondered just what happened where Mal prioritized retreat instead of attack. Mal wasn't reckless. She knew when to cut her losses in a fight. But that was only when she was sure the odds were stacked against her. If she saw the chance for her victory she'd push for it.

They searched the first floor, but only found waterlogged rooms. In the showroom, a few pieces were on the floor broken, but most remained untouched.

"Seems like the fight was contained to the reception area. Nothing else was touched,"

"This is where Mal teleported us from," Bria said as she stepped into the storeroom. She toed the circle on the floor. "Although this had more symbols on it,"

"Those are consumed in the spell," Evie said absentminded, "How long ago did she send you away?"

"We were by Meghan's about twenty minutes before I called you. I would have called you sooner, but the first thing we thought to do was get in contact with Mal. The Carver passed out. Everything was happening at once,"

"It's okay. It hasn't been that long. She has to be somewhere nearby,"

"We still haven't checked upstairs," Meghan reminded them gently, "This is Mal we're talking about. She's a tough cookie,"

The upstairs much like most of downstairs didn't have any signs of the intense fight of the storefront. But there were more signs of disturbance here. Lockers and cupboards had been thrown open.

"These were definitely forced open," Bria said, examining the damaged lock on one of the lockers, "We lock equipment in here every evening. And even the ones that weren't locked, we didn't leave them like this,"

"Someone was looking for something," Evie said, "Or someone… Mal,"

There was the faint crunch of glass from downstairs. The three of them all froze, looking towards the stairs. Bria grabbed two of the long pipes they used to blow glass, handing one to Meghan and wielding it like a bat. Evie crept towards the top of the stairs, getting her potion ready if she saw anything. She stood on one side holding her breath as she head footsteps. A shadow fell on the steps, slowly climbing up. A figure came around the corner of the stairs and she winded back but at the very last second stopped herself, getting in Bria's way as she too pulled back to strike.

Celia's eyes went wide when she saw them and held her hands up, "I'm not the bad guy!"

"Celia! I told you to go home!" Evie turned on her, "If I hadn't recognised you… what are you doing here?"

"You know this kid?" Bria asked.

"Dizzy showed me the way,"

"What?!"

Dizzy appeared a few stairs lower than Celia, "She said she was going to follow you anyway!" She defended. Evie glared at them. They at least at the decency to look mollified.

"I wasn't going to miss out on the action,"

"This isn't some game Celia," Evie said.

"If this is someone with Maleficent's scepter you could use me," Celia said, "I have magic,"

"You're a kid,"

"I'm 18,"

Evie glared at her.

"17 and three quarters," Celia amended. Dizzy coughed, "Alright and a half. Who cares about age if I can help?"

"I care that you're safe,"

"No one is even here but us,"

"That's the concerning thing. There was definitely a fog around the building when we were here," Bria said, "I think that was the sleeping spell. Where is it now?"

"If the person who cast it left so would have the fog," Celia said.

"Mal is here either," Evie said.

"You don't think…" Dizzy started but cut herself off. They were all thinking it. Did someone take Mal?

* * *

Sorry if you were waiting to learn what happened to Mal this chapter. This is as much Evie's story as it is Mal's. She's going to have just as many moments to shine. (Honestly, this might be more Evie's, but her arc kicks into gear later on). Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Yell at me about the missing Mal.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	6. Crest for her Brow, Kiss for her Throne

By the time they heard sirens drawing closer, their group had done a second search of the building; Bria and Evie covering the outside of the building this time too. Meghan reminded Bria of her security cameras and they were pulling up the footage from that morning as three vehicles pulled up outside. Ben stepped out from one with ten or so guards exiting from all the vehicles.

"Evie," He breathed out a sigh as he saw her. His steps hesitated on the sidewalk, taking half a step back to survey the damage.

"Was this Mal? Or the person who attacked her?"

"We don't know yet. But if I have to venture a guess it was Mal. The burns at least,"

Ben took a breath, "She doesn't use her magic lightly," He ran a hand over the length of metal that used to be the door.

"I know. For her to do this… at the place she works no less,"

"It was bad," Ben finished, "Where is she? Does she need medical attention?"

Evie didn't answer right away, but her expression must have said enough.

"No…"

"I don't know where she is. There's no sign of her here,"

"The person who attacked? Maleficent's spectre?"

Evie shook her head, "They were long gone by the time I was here,"

"Evie!" Bria called from inside.

She looked back and gestured to Ben, "Come on," He followed with one of his guards.

Bria had pulled up the footage. The camera outside showed the fog rolling in over the road and against the front wall. It was thick, but they could see a figure stepping into frame, moving towards the doors. She switched to an inside view, as the glass was shattered and one person stepped through the broken frame.

"That's definitely the scepter," Evie said.

There was a heavy silence as they watched the fight unfold. Bria combed through the footage from other cameras to get the full story of what happened. After Mal had blasted the persons outside they'd come back inside searching for her. When she pulled up the footage from the storeroom they saw Mal teleport away.

"Okay, so we know they didn't get Mal," Celia said.

"But where did she go?" Ben asked.

"Teleporting is tricky. It works best if you're familiar with the place you're trying to go. But you also need a focus," Evie said.

"When she sent us, she used my ring," Bria said, holding up her left hand.

"Your wedding ring?"

"Yeah,"

"So she was aiming to send you to Meghan. The studio just happened to be where she was. She probably knew it was most likely where Meg was,"

"What happens if a teleport doesn't work?" Ben asked.

"Most often, nothing. The person stays where they are. But there is a chance of being teleported to a random place,"

"So you're saying Mal could be anywhere," Dizzy said.

"I'm saying if she'd gotten away safely she would have contacted one of us by now,"

"Evie, you've found Mal before. Back when she was off the grid travelling, you used..."

"A locator spell," Evie finished together with Dizzy. She pulled Dizzy to her, kissing her forehead, "Dizzy you're a genius. I'll need to something of hers and a map,"

"Okay, we have a way forward to find Mal. The guy with the scepter. Where do they go when they leave?" Ben asked.

Bria found that footage for him, pulling up the clip of the three people teleporting away from just outside the building in a burst of fog.

"That gives us nothing either," He groaned.

"Sire," One of the guards stepped up, "We've barricaded the area. There's been no civilian tempering with the scene beyond these ladies. The CSI team should be able to find untampered evidence,"

"Thank you, Matthews," Ben said, a little dismissive, "Something… something doesn't feel right about this,"

"You're right. This place is too quiet. You're here with your men, but regular cops haven't shown up yet," Evie said, "No fire department either. Someone had to call. Mal's fireball would have caught attention," Even as she said the words Evie started to understand what was wrong with her own logic. Her mind flashed the first clip Bria had pulled up, of the figures approaching in the fog. "Ben, the other buildings,"

He seemed to understand what she was getting at. He turned to his guard, "Split into teams and search every neighbouring building,"

The guard nodded, rushing off at once. It didn't take long before his men returned reporting the occupants of the closest buildings were all unconscious. Ben's face went pale. "Okay, Okay," He paced on the spot, "Call EMTs. Search everyone for ID and contact next of kin. If they don't have ID's on them look for some way to identify them. This area's commercial. Look for payrolls, shift schedules. We need to find these people's love ones as soon as possible,"

"At once sire,"

"Can you make that footage available to my people?" Ben asked Bria, "Hopefully we can get a clearer image of who did this,"

"Of course, your majesty,"

"Now, I need to think next moves," Ben said, pacing again, "Everyone under a curse is a priority. And there's finding Mal… I need to assess the damage before making a statement. Should I release a limited report now or wait until we know more,"

"Ben," Evie pulled him away from everyone, "Take a breath,"

"How can I? Everything that's happening,"

"Take a breath," Evie said, putting her hands his shoulders. He listened this time, filling his lungs.

"Thanks. I needed that,"

"We're going find the staff,"

"We have no leads. The cameras at the museum were tapered with. And if even if we get anything from here-"

"Hey, no. We have a lead. Mal. After taking the staff the first thing they did was go after Mal. That's no coincidence," Evie said, "When we find her she can tell us more. Maybe she saw their face," She swallowed her own fear. Dizzy was right, she'd found Mal once when she was hundreds of miles away. She just needed to treat this time the same way. Mal was out there, somewhere, waiting for her.

"Right. Finding Mal. How can I help?"

"I'll need a detailed map. I have one of Auradon, but having one of the city might be more useful here,"

"Okay, I can get that," He nodded.

Evie's phone rang just then. "It's Carlos. I asked him to get some things at my place. I can tell him what I need for the locator spell," She said as she answered, "Hey C, are you at my place yet? I need you to get a few more things,"

"Evie, listen, Mal's here,"

"She is?" Relief flooded through her, "Kick her for not calling anyone,"

"Evie, she's not conscious,"

Her vision tunnelled, "What?" Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Jay and I have tried everything to wake her,"

"No. No. That's impossible," It felt like she'd been dosed in cold water. Her skin chilled and everything dulled. Sounds. Colours.

"Evie,"

"Carlos try waking her again,"

"We've tried," His voice was so soft and kind.

"Try again!"

"We can't,"

"It- It can't be a sleeping curse,"

"We can't wake her. What else could it be?"

"Sleeping curses don't work on Mal,"

"Maleficent's curse didn't work on Mal," Carlos said, his voice a low timber to keep Evie calm.

"But it's Maleficent's staff. It didn't work before, so why… why now?" Was it her voice trembling like that?

"Hey, it's okay. We know how to wake her. You just need to kiss her,"

Evie closed her eyes. She could feel her pulse in her temples.

"Evie?"

"Right. Easy enough. Keep her safe, I'll be there as soon as I can," She hung up, acutely aware everyone was looking at her.

"They found Mal?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah," Evie managed to keep her voice steady, "She's home. That must be where she teleported to, but… but,"

"But she's under a sleeping curse?" Celia finished.

Evie nodded.

"Then you need to go to her," Dizzy said, "What are we standing around for?"

"I need to go," Evie repeated. She took a breath, then another to focus herself. "Both of you are coming with me," She said to Dizzy and Celia, "I don't trust you to get yourselves home," Right, this was something she could do. Focus on others. Take care of others.

"Evie, call me as soon as she's up and ready to talk about what happened?" Ben said.

"Oh, of course," Evie nodded.

"I'm driving," Dizzy declared, taking Evie's keys as she got them out. Evie went to protest, but as she opened her mouth she could feel the tension like a hot iron in the back of her neck. Evie knew what Dizzy was doing. She always had a talent for reading people, but working with Evie she'd come to understand Evie's signs of stress better anyone besides Mal. She'd also learnt when to take Evie's responsibilities from her. She knew how much to take without stepping into something Evie would want to do herself. Things like organizing the party favours for a '4 Hearts' event on her own or offering to drive when Evie's mind was weighed down with a million other things. Or rather when her mind was weighed down by one very loud thing.

"Thank you for your help," Ben said to Bria and Meghan, "I can arrange an escort home for you if you want one,"

Bria and Meghan looked at each other. There was a war that passed between them in a moment.

"I want to make sure Mal's okay," Bria said.

"I know love, but she has people to look after her,"

"She risked herself for us. I'd be under a sleeping curse right now or worse if not for her,"

"I know that. But there'll be time later to thank her,"

"Isa is going to be fine without us for a few more hours,"

Meghan bit her bottom lip.

"If you're that worried go without me,"

"Three of your employees are under sleeping curses right now and there's someone with an evil staff on the loose. I'm not letting you out of my sights,"

"Would you feel better if Isa was with your mom instead of just the sitter?"

"Yes,"

"Call her and I promise as soon as I see Mal awake I'll take you to our daughter,"

"Okay. I can live with that,"

Bria nodded, looking to Evie, "My car's here. Go we'll meet you there,"

"Let's go wake your princess," Dizzy said, giving Evie a comforting smile.

Dizzy hopped behind the driver's seat and Evie got in on the other side. Ben saw them off, holding the door open for Celia, unable to forgo his manners even in a time of crisis.

"I have a question?" Celia spoke up a few minutes into the drive, "Why did you think sleeping spells don't work on Mal?"

"It's a bit of story,"

"We have nothing to do until we get there," Celia said.

Evie sighed, "Well, I'm sure you know Celia, sometimes magic leaks in through the barrier. Never enough to do anything with it, but still enough to feel it,"

"Duh. I couldn't have made a shadow pact without magic,"

"A shadow what?" Dizzy asked.

"Shadow pact. For shadow magic. I'm guessing it's not on the approved magic course,"

"Did that hurt? It sounds like something that would hurt?"

"No. Like my dad would let me do something that could hurt me," Celia rolled her eyes.

"Maleficent spent years collecting any wisp of magic she could, storing it in the staff. Some of the goblins rebelled against her and stole her scepter. Maleficent tasked Mal with getting it back and Mal asked Jay, Carlos and me to help her. What we didn't know was the staff had a protective curse on it. First-person who wasn't Maleficent to touch would fall under a sleeping curse. The goblins knew and didn't touch it directly when they stole it. Mal also knew about the curse and when I almost touched the staff she grabbed it before I could. We'd only just become friends at that point but she did that for me. Mal fell under the curse, but woke a few minutes later like she'd taken a nap,"

"The curse was probably weakened because of the barrier," Celia said.

"Maybe… but Maleficent wasn't one for empty threats. If she said the staff could cast a sleeping curse, I believe it could,"

"So Mal can say she woke from two sleeping curses. Not even Sleeping Beauty can say that," Dizzy said.

"Don't say that to Mal. I don't think she'll find it as assuming as you do,"

"But I have to get the satisfaction of calling her Sleeping Beauty once,"

"She'll hate that,"

"I know! That's why I have to do it," Dizzy chuckled, "Alright I won't. I just want it known how much I'm enjoying the big bad dragon is the one who needs to be awoken by the princess,"

"The irony isn't lost on me either," Evie said, but her voice sounded hollow.

"You okay?" Celia asked.

Evie could feel the muscles on her back constrict. If Celia picked up on her distress there was no doubt that Dizzy had.

"Hey," Dizzy said, "I'm worried about Mal. But she's going to be okay. True love's kiss. Works every time,"

"Right," Evie knew how to fake a smile so she was sure her smile was enough to reassure Dizzy and Celia.

True love's kiss, works every time. Evie believed that. She truly did. She would believe even if her childhood hadn't been full with every story ending in a magical kiss. Even if she hadn't met several couples who got their happy ending because true love's kiss she'd believe in it.

Evie believed because she saw it first-hand. When Uma's spell was broken. By Mal kissing Ben. Mal had true love. She walked away from it because love wasn't enough to hold together a relationship that started with deception and was being crushed from the outside by a perfect façade.

Mal had loved Ben once. Now she loved Evie. But did magic know that? Did it care? There was no story about the divorcee who was saved with true love. No hero who found true love twice. No story of the princess who woke the princess from eternal slumber.

Loving Mal had become second nature. As easy as breathing. Yet will all effort of swimming against a current. She didn't just love Mal. She wanted to stay in love with her. She chose Mal and she never wanted to stop choosing her.

She remembered Mal's question from a couple nights prior. 'Is love enough?' Was it? Then she'd been focused on comforting Mal, but the question had scared her. Scared Mal was saying she didn't love her enough. Now, she felt like she understood what Mal had really been asking. Was love really all you needed for the happy ending?

The people on the Isle... The Villains. Their parents. For some of them, for a vast number of them they had carefully organized plans. Powerful magic that had taken years of mastery. Their intentions were wrong obviously, but was love the only thing that led to their defeat? An emotion. It made a good story. Made the heroes seem like the destined victors because evil would never win. Was that really all it was?

Was love enough?

"Evie," Dizzy said, "We're here,"

Right. The existential thoughts would have to wait.

Jay appeared in the door as they pulled into the driveway. "We found her in the studio," he said, "We tried everything we could to wake her,"

"Why'd you go up to the tower?"

"No, not in her studio. In yours,"

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Passed out in the middle of the room. We moved her to the sofa when we couldn't wake her,"

Evie stopped in the entryway to their living room. Carlos was sitting on the floor next to Mal who they'd laid out on the sofa. If not for the pained look of concern on Carlos' face the scene would look like any other day in their home. Evie coming home to find Mal dozing on the couch after she'd tried to wait up. The edges of Evie's world fell away as she stepped closer. Carlos shifted back, allowing Evie to take the spot next to Mal.

She knelt, brushing Mal's faintly curling hair away from her face. She fingers came away damp.

"Why is she wet?" Evie looked between Jay and Carlos.

Cheeks red, Jay raised his hand, "I threw a jug of water on her," He said sheepishly.

Celia chuckled but Dizzy elbowed her.

"Evie, aren't you going to wake her?" Carlos asked.

"Right," Her gaze returned to Mal, "I…"

Dizzy coughed, "Let's giving them some space,"

"What? Why?" Jay asked. Dizzy glared at him, kicking him towards the hall.

"Because this is a private moment,"

"Since when? Literally everyone who's ever had true love's kiss brags about it like it's their biggest accomplishment. Haven't you heard Cinderella talk about it?"

"Cinderella has FOMO because Aurora and Snow had kisses and all she had was a shoe that fit on her foot," Dizzy pushed him out of the room.

Amused, Celia followed, "You've met Cinderella?" She asked.

"Briefly. It was no family reunion worth talking about,"

Carlos squeezed Evie's shoulder before he left the room too. Evie could hear their voices growing further away, muffled to the point she couldn't make out the words anymore.

She placed her hand over Mal's, letting the warmth comfort her. "It's just a kiss," She reminded herself, "And… if it doesn't work there are other options. Other magic out there that can break curses. I can find it if I have too. Or I could ask Ben… It would break my heart to see Ben wake you but a broken heart is better than life without my heart,"

For a beat, she just stared at Mal.

"Just a kiss,"

She brushed her hair behind one ear as she leant down. Her lips trembled against Mal's. After a moment she pulled back, holding her breath. Mal was still. So still. Then a soft sigh parted her lips. Unfocused eyes found Evie's. Relief overflowed in Evie, her eyes filling with tears.

"E?" Mal's head raised a fraction.

"Yeah," She tried to keep her voice steady and failed miserably.

"Oh, good it worked," Mal sighed again, letting her head drop back.

Evie dropped her head onto Mal's chest, "Don't ever do that to me again,"

"What happened?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You were under a sleeping curse!" Evie snapped her head up to look at her.

Mal blinked twice at that, looking at Evie. She pushed herself so she was leaning against the armrest, "Was I?" She brushed away the tears from Evie's cheeks with the back of her fingers.

Evie hit her legs, a little frustrated at Mal's cavalier attitude, "I've been worried sick for hours. If the boys didn't find you-"

"Wait, hours?" Mal's brows furrowed, "The teleport didn't take me to you?"

"No, you came home. The boys found you in my studio,"

"Oh. I used the jacket you gave me as the focus. The teleport must have locked onto the place you made it," She tensed suddenly, "Wait if that teleport didn't go where I wanted it. E, I used the spell to teleport Bria and the others,"

"I know. To send them to Meg. They landed right where you wanted to, give or take a few feet. Bria and Meg are coming here to check you're okay. They should be here any moment,"

A relieved breath fell from Mal's lips, "Are they're all okay?"

"Kat and Carver are under the curse too," Evie answered truthfully.

"Carver too?"

"He fell asleep after you teleported them," She hit Mal's thigh again, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I knew who they were there for me. I thought I could get the scepter and end all this,"

"It was reckless and stupid,"

"I know. I thought since it was mother's I could control it," A shadow fell over Mal's face, "It didn't respond to me,"

"We'll find them,"

"How long was I out? What did I miss?"

"Maybe two hours," Evie said checking her watch, "Bria called me when you sent them away and we went to Sixth Circle,"

"You went back there?"

"No one was there by the time we got there. But we found more people under the sleeping curse in the nearby buildings,"

Mal sucked in a sharp breath, "How many?"

"I don't know. We left Ben there,"

"Ben. I need to tell him," She tried to sit up but winced.

"Hey, take it easy,"

"There were three people,"

"We know, we watched the security footage,"

"Did you see the two without the staff were wearing gas masks?"

Evie drew back, "We didn't. Gas masks can filter out the sleeping fog,"

"I assume,"

"And the one with the scepter, did you see a face?"

Mal shook her head, "They were wearing a mask. Some kind of animal. A lion. Maybe a bear? It was like white porcelain," She groaned rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" Evie cupped her cheek, her eyes dart across Mal's face, looking for any signs injury.

"I don't think so. Maybe a little bruised," She sighed, leaning into Evie's hand, "Really, I feel drained. Teleport spells are no joke. They take it out of you,"

"I'll check if Jay still has any of his awful energy drinks hidden in our pantry," She stood about to move away, but Mal held onto her. Mal pulled her onto the edge of the sofa with her. Tracing the line of Evie's jaw with a feather-light touch, Mal closed the distance between them. A brush of their lips. Soft. Slow. Savouring the moment.

"I'm sorry," Mal whispered, as she give a languid nuzzle of her nose to Evie's, "There's been a lot to process. I haven't properly addressed that you woke from a sleeping curse," She dipped her head into another kiss.

"I couldn't leave you asleep. It's your turn to do the dishes,"

Mal laughed, pressing a kiss to Evie's cheek, to her jaw, to her neck.

With a wistful sigh Evie wrapped her hands around Mal's shoulders, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I will kill you," It was meant to be teasing but Mal could hear the weight behind it. She understood the depth of how worried Evie had been.

"Yes, ma'am," She softly kissed her lips. "You know what this means don't you? You. _Love_. Me," She said, a bit of a lyrical tone to her voice.

"Are you now realizing that?" Evie smiled, "And it means the love is mutual,"

"It's very mutual, Princess,"

"Mhmm, I think now you're the princess. I'm the one who woke you after all,"

"Oh, don't even go down that road,"

"Were you the damsel in distress. It feels like you were the damsel in distress,"

"No. I was asleep. I got myself out of the distress,"

"Yeah, but I woke you. And I certainly wasn't the one in distress,"

"You're going to be the one in distress if you don't stop," Mal warned, kissing Evie through the laughter.

* * *

A bit of breather chapter before things get intense again. Thought I'd let Mal, Evie and you enjoy the moment before everything started to explode. Thank you for reading. Yell at me in the comments.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	7. Morals are Only There if You Want Them

"What are you doing?"

Celia glanced over her shoulder at Dizzy, a lazy smile on her lips, "Oh, hello Dizzy. Following me?"

Dizzy stood in the threshold to Evie's studio, her eyes standing the room. Behind her, through the hallway into the kitchen, she could hear Jay and Carlos quietly discussing the scepter.

"I didn't take anything,"

Dizzy flinched at Celia's voice.

"I didn't say you did,"

"Yeah, but you're eyes suggested it,"

Dizzy felt her cheeks her heat, "Why do you think the worst of me?"

"I don't. I just say it like it is,"

"It's not like that,"

"Not like what Dizzy,"

"You don't know me now just because you knew me when we were kids,"

"I don't think I ever knew you when we kids. I thought I did," Celia said idly, "But you showed me I didn't,"

Dizzy looked away, not meeting Celia's intense gaze. "What are you even doing in here?"

Celia nodded towards the glass wall or rather the garden on the other side, "I wanted to check those out,"

"I wouldn't peg you as the type to admire flowers," Dizzy said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't peg you as the type to be buddy-buddy with Auradon's premier lesbian couple. So I guess we're all full of surprises,"

"Mal's bi," Dizzy said drily.

"Oh, my bad I wouldn't want to insult anyone,"

Dizzy flinched again at Celia's words. She stiffly walked past her to the doorway that led outside, unlocking it. She gestured weakly to the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to see the flowers, didn't you?"

Celia gave a contemplative look towards the door, then her eyes darted to Dizzy, the flowers and back again. She stepped outside, unable to disguise her excited gait, following a rough stone path into the garden. Dizzy stepped out with her.

"So you can stand to be around me now?" Celia said.

"For fuck's sake Celia, we were eight,"

Celia turned to face Dizzy. Dizzy who hadn't expected her to stop so suddenly almost walked into her. She yelped quietly when they ended up face to face.

"You didn't just pull my hair or push me in mud,"

"I'm aware. But I was also a kid. You can't really still hold it against me. What I said,"

"I didn't. Until I got here and you were avoiding me,"

Dizzy turned her head away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're not going to deny it this time?"

"I was ashamed, alright,"

"Because of me? Because we were friends,"

"No. No. Of course not. I'm ashamed of what I said. I… didn't mean it,"

"It still hurt,"

Dizzy closed her eyes, "I know. It hurt me too… to say it,"

Celia snorted, "Right, _you_ were hurt,"

"I don't expect you to… I don't have excuses. I'm sorry,"

"Is sorry going to make it all better?"

Dizzy shrugged, "No, probably not. But I am sorry. I thought emulating my grandmother would make her proud of me. It didn't. I thought making fun of you would make me more secure in myself. It didn't. In the end, all that happened was I lost a friend. And I regret that. I truly do. But I'm not the person who said those things anymore. I wasn't really that person then. I don't blame you if you held it against me. I'd probably do the same,"

"Wow," Celia said softly.

"What?"

"Honestly wasn't expecting that,"

"What were you expecting?"

"That you were keeping your real feeling hidden so you could keep a comfy job with Evie,"

"I owe Evie a lot. Evie and Mal. They were there for me when I needed them most. I'll never be able to repay everything they've done for me. My friendship with them is one of the best things in my life. I could never deceive them,"

Taking a step back, Celia analysed Dizzy with a long, intense gaze. Dizzy stared squirm under her gaze. Then without any warning, Celia plopped back onto the grass, spreading her hands out.

"Are you still a good liar?" Celia asked.

"… Yes,"

"Was that a lie?"

"No,"

"Was everything you said before a lie?"

"If I'm a good liar you'll never know. If I'm a bad lair you already know,"

"You were always the better lair,"

Dizzy sat next to Celia. "Yeah. I was. I even lied to myself for years,"

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About what I did to you being the right thing,"

"Was it really all to be like your grandmother?"

"No." Dizzy said simply but didn't elaborate.

A bee flew in-between them. Celia rolled over onto her stomach to follow it.

"Careful, those sting,"

"Cool," Celia grinned reaching out for it. Dizzy stopped her.

"And it will die if it does,"

"That's lame," Celia huffed. It landed on a flower. Celia reached out again, slower this time, careful coxing it onto her finger, "Buddy, don't hurt others if you're going to hurt yourself in the process,"

Dizzy started laughing. Loud carefree laughter. Celia was utterly perplexed.

"It wasn't that funny Dizzy,"

"It wasn't really funny at all," She said, wiping the corner of her eye.

"Okay, give me some credit though," Celia pushed her hip. "Why are you laughing then?"

"Because it's ironic,"

"How?"

Dizzy shook her head, lowering it between her knees, "Why are you talking to me like you aren't upset?"

"I was never upset with you,"

"You could have fooled me,"

"Dad says holding grudges is worth a lot of salt. Salt will only drain the life from you, like it drains water from fruit. He said to not hold grudges. But don't let other's go without their due either,"

"Your dad told you that?"

"Yeah. And he would know. He held grudges against the whole world. Anyone who was rich. Anyone born with a better lot in life. All it got him was a one-way ticket to the underworld and banned from the best place to get gumbo in all the kingdoms. He always said the isle as a second chance. He didn't do right the first time around, so he tried to better with me and my sister,"

"Grandmother was only ever bitter about the Isle. Mom, I think was a little relieved,"

"Why?"

"The Isle took away the pressure to marry rich. It took away the pressure to marry at all,"

"Do you think marriage is a pressure?"

"Me? No. I can't wait to find someone I want to spend forever with. But I think for mom, love was never an option for her. Not with my grandmother's expectations,"

"Weird. How it's different things for different people,"

"Life's funny like that,"

Dizzy's cellphone ran just then. Pulling it out of her pocket a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the screen.

"Hey," She said in a gentle yet upbeat voice.

Celia arched a brow. Dizzy didn't see her expression, focused on the call.

"Oh, you heard about that… It's on the news already?" Dizzy sat forward, body more alert, "Yeah, I'm okay. It was close to us. Actually, you remember where Mal works… yeah, that's where they showed up…. A few people I know, yeah… No, I don't really know anything… Yeah, I'll keep safe. Don't worry. Thanks for checking in… Yeah… You too, Jemma. Bye," Dizzy hung with a heavy sigh. She was smiling but her eyes were swimming in sadness.

"What was that about?" Celia asked.

"Oh, umm, my ex. The attack was on the news. They didn't say where exactly got hit, just that it was midtown Auradon and she knows I'm at Evie's studio all the time. She wanted to make I was okay,"

"You're ex?"

"Yeah…"

"Ex-girlfriend,"

"That would be correct,"

For the first time since Dizzy had seen Celia again, she saw an expression of genuine surprise take over her face, "You're gay?"

"Very," She couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Hey, Dizzy, don't you want to see Mal?" Jay called out, appearing the entranceway.

Dizzy pushed to her feet with an eager grin.

"Is she okay?"

"Of course. It's Mal,"

"You didn't see the footage where she got thrown into a wall,"

Their conversation followed them inside, leaving Celia behind, slightly bemused.

In the kitchen, Mal was sitting at the counter getting yelled at by Bria.

"… brash and impulsive! You should have come with us!"

"In retrospect, it probably would have been the better option," Mal admitted.

Evie handed her a bottle with a bright flashy blue and yellow label and even brighter blue liquid inside. Mal drank some before placing it on the back of her neck.

"If you ever do anything like that again I'll fire you,"

"That's fair," Mal grunted as she was suddenly hugged.

"Thank you, for keeping us safe,"

Mal stiffened for a moment, hesitating. Slowly she patted Bria's back.

"Oh, I uh… you're welcome?"

When Bria stepped back, Meghan took her place kissing Mal's cheek and whispering to her, "Thank you for sending my wife to me,"

Mal blushed, "I mean, she signs my paychecks. I kind of had to,"

"Don't try to deflect," Meghan said, wrapping an arm around Bria, "Things could have gone a lot worse than a few people being under a sleeping curse,"

"Any word on the others?"

"They took Kat and Carver to a medical center until they can locate their family," Bria said, "Zack went with them. He's going to stay there as long as he can. But when I talked to him he said the beds were quickly filling,"

"We need to call Ben," Mal said, looking to Evie.

"We'll leave you to that. We have a daughter we need to see," Bria said. She reached out, resting an arm on Mal's shoulder, "I know you have a history for being the middle of things like this. Promise you'll be careful, whatever happens,"

"I'll try,"

With a soft squeeze to her shoulder and a quick nod, Bria and Meghan said their goodbyes. Carlos offered to see them out, following them to the door.

"You," Jay said pointing at Mal, "We're doing a concussion check,"

Mal rolled her eyes, "I'm fine,"

"I heard you got thrown into a wall,"

She exhaled, "Fine,"

He asked her a few yes or no question about dizziness or nausea which she answered no too.

"Are you feeling sleepy?"

Mal glared.

"I just woke from a sleeping curse,"

"Okay, maybe not the best question," Jay admitted. He turned to Dizzy and Evie.

"She wasn't lying," Evie said.

"Seemed like the truth to me," Dizzy added.

"You didn't believe me?" Mal asked, affronted.

"Of course I did. And that's why I had to double-check with them,"

Mal shoved him. He smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you have to be so dramatic when you do things? You're going to give us a heart attack one of these days,

"Trust me, I don't want to be the one who's doing the dramatics,"

Jay chuckled as he let her go. Dizzy slipped into the space next to her, bumping their shoulders together.

"Were you worried about me?"

Dizzy snorted, "No, you're too stubborn to die,"

"You got that right,"

Dizzy bumped their shoulders again and Mal bumped back. Evie's expression warmed as she looked at them.

She placed her phone on the counter as it rang. It took a few rings but Ben finally answered.

"Evie, is Mal up?"

"I am," Mal answered. Celia and Carlos joined them at this point, everyone standing around the counter.

"Mal," He breathed out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god, are you okay?"

"A little bruised but I'll live,"

"Listen, I need anything you can give me on the person who had the staff,"

Mal recounted everything she could, from the way they were dressed to what they said.

"Okay," Ben said after she'd finished, "Okay. This is good. We have some things to work with. Accomplices. One person would be harder to find, but a group, they can't hide as easily. And the gas masks, we know how to protect ourselves if they show up anywhere else," There was a beat where he was quiet, "Is that the best description on the mask you can give?"

"The fog from the staff made it hard to see,"

"It's okay. You've already done more than enough. Jay and Carlos are with you now, yes?"

"Yeah, we're right here," Carlos said.

"Can the four of you stay where you are?"

"What?"

"If they're after Mal, there's a high chance all of you are targets. I'm arranging a security detail for you. It would easier if you're all in the same place,"

"How long do you want to stay here?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Today at least,"

"Dizzy and Celia are still with us," Evie said, "I have to take them home,"

"I'll arrange for that… I just need… to move some of men off search detail. Or I should see if the men on collection duty have returned. Evie, give me some time but I promise you I'll arrange it,"

"Oh I don't mind," Celia said, "I'd be happy to hang out with everyone,"

Dizzy stared at her and she only shrugged in response.

"It's okay Ben," Evie said, "There's no rush, they safe with us,"

They barely got to say to goodbye before he was hanging up, halfway getting out an apology about another call.

"I'm surprised you didn't argue about the guards thing," Jay said to Mal.

"You heard how stressed he sounded. I'm not that much of an asshole"

"I guess we have nothing to do now but wait," Carlos said.

"I should start on lunch then," Evie said.

Mal stood, "I'm going to the basement. There's something I want to check,"

"Oh I'll help," Dizzy hopped to her feet as well.

"Be careful when you're moving the draughts," Evie warned.

"Draughts? Like potions?" Celia's head poked up with interest, "Oh I have to see this,"

"Sure, come on," Mal lead the way down the hall to a door. It opened to a stairway leading down and she flipped on a light. "Watch your head," She said, "There's a low beam halfway down the steps,"

The basement seemed pretty nondescript. A few boxes packed into a corner. A wine rack with some dusty bottles. Dizzy coughed as she walked through the room, "We really need to fix up this room,"

"Jay wants us to turn it into a den,"

"For him?"

Mal snorted at the question, that alone an answer enough.

"Isn't the game room basically his?"

"Yeah. It is," Mal pulled some boxes aside.

"This is where you keep your magic stuff?" Celia asked, clearly not impressed.

Dizzy and Mal shared a smile, "Do you really think with the way most people here feel about magic we'd just have thet stuff out in the open?" Dizzy said.

"Kid, you still have some things to learn about Auradon," Mal said, turning to the wall and lifting her hands. A faint spark of green flared in her eyes as she ran two fingers down the wall. A seam appeared where her hand travelled and when she stepped back a large, heavy-looking door was now in the wall.

"Okay, that's cool,"

"It's a simple glamour," Mal said with a chuckle, "I can show you sometime,"

"Yes, please,"

Mal nodded to the door. Celia's grin grew wider as she pushed the door open. Mal stepped in behind her, snapping her fingers. Instantly lanterns and candles in the room flickered to life. This room was larger than the first, shelves with books and odd knickknacks along one of the walls. From wooden beams on the ceiling hung an assortment of dried plants or bundles of strange things. Also hanging, along with a few lanterns was an old ornate looking chandler. But instead of candles or light bulbs, the metal was set with small crystals that gave a bright glow.

A table against the far wall had more books piled neatly on it. There was also a globe on the desk and a map set into the surface. The wall behind the table was adorned with a large tapestry depicting an ancient forest. The space on the third wall was mostly taken up by a cupboard and three large chests, each with a padlock securing them. On also this wall there was a mirror about two feet high and twice as wide, decorated with delicate gold trim.

"This is the kind of magic stuff I've been looking for," Celia said excitedly, bouncing to the shelves, picking up a jaw with beetles inside. Mal went over to a cupboard, unlocking it with a key. Inside there were several small glass vials, of varying sizes and filled with all number of coloured liquids. Celia's eyes went wide and she drifted over, picking up a vial with a cloudy grey potion inside. Turning it over showed the liquid inside ran like molasses along the side of the side of the bottle.

"That's a truth serum," Dizzy said.

"I never expected a potion to be so… thick?"

"When has the truth ever gone down easily?" Dizzy said.

Celia laughed at that.

"Careful with some of those. Shaking too much might set them off," Mal said as she pulled out a book from the lower shelf. A heavy-looking tomb that made a 'thud' as she dropped it on the table. She hooked her foot around one of the two chairs in the room, pulling it closer to her.

"Ooh, which ones?" Celia asked, peering closer at the vials. Dizzy picked up one of the larger vials, filled with a bright red liquid, flecked with deep gold swirls.

"So, you know how a Molotov works?"

"Duh,"

"This is like that, only the fireball is about twenty times bigger,"

"Cool," Celia breathed, holding it up to the light, "Mal, did you make all these?"

"Actually, most are Evie's handy work," Mal said, not looking up from the book.

"Mal's shit at making potions," Dizzy said. Mal turned this time, to glare at her. But only for a few seconds. She didn't try to argue Dizzy's statement either.

"The princess made these?" Celia asked, her eyebrows arching high.

"With the occasional help from me,"

"Really?" Celia sounded equally surprised and impressed.

"Yeah. I don't have any talent for spells. But potions, that's basically cooking, with a bit more danger involved,"

"Huh, in that case remind me to never eat anything Mal cooks," Celia said.

"Don't make me kick you both out," Mal threatened.

While Mal flipped through the book Dizzy showed Celia some more stuff, explaining what things in the room did. The rarer items in Mal and Evie's collection all had a well-worn aura to them and Celia was eager to devour any new magically information.

"So, is that _the_ mirror?" Celia finally asked, pointing to the mirror on the wall.

Dizzy laughed, "No. The real mirror Evie's mom used was destroyed and the remaining part of it is in the museum. Evie donated it after the big Maleficent fight. That is more like a magical facetime,"

"There are two mirrors. The other one, our friend Jane has it," Evie's voice joined the conversation, "We don't really use it because actual facetime is more convenient," She walked over to Mal, rubbing at the back of her neck as she stepped up next to her, "Hey, you've been down here almost an hour,"

"Only?" Mal joked.

"Lunch's ready,"

Mal nodded, "I'll be up in a moment,"

"How's the search going?" Evie asked, leaning over Mal to read along.

"I was so close to getting the sceptre. I know. There's got to be some trick I'm missing,"

"You'll figure it out," Evie said, kissing her forehead, "And lunch isn't the only news I came down here with," She held out her phone for Mal to see.

Mal scanned the screen, almost shouting, "Carver's awake!"

"Ben just messaged. His sister woke him. They're woken five of the people already thanks to their family and loved ones. They're waiting on the family for most of the remaining people. There are only a few they haven't been able to contact anyone for as yet,"

"That was fast,"

"Ben doesn't want to risk this getting out of his hands more than it already has. He's going to make a statement on ANN at one,"

Mal pulled Evie's wrist to her to check the time, "That's in a few minutes,"

Evie hummed in agreement.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming up. Let me grab a couple books,"

"Girls you haven't had lunch either," In response Celia's stomach growled, making Evie laugh, "Come on, we'll get some food in you," She said, throwing an arm around Celia's shoulders.

Dizzy hung back, waiting until she was sure Evie and Celia were upstairs.

"So, is there a good reason Evie isn't a wearing her engagement ring?"

Mal stopped, arm suspended in the air, holding a book she'd just pulled off the shelf. She looked at Dizzy, blinking.

"You obviously asked her,"

Mal blinked again.

Dizzy groaned, "You've been looking for the perfect moment to ask and that wasn't after she woke you from a sleeping curse?"

The book fell and Mal slapped her forehead, "That was the perfect moment!"

Dizzy dropped her head into her hands, "What's wrong with you?"

"Augh, what's wrong with me? You're right! It was perfect! I have the ring on me too!"

"Then why didn't you ask?"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry Dizzy. Last couple of days have been a little busy for me if you hadn't noticed,"

"Is you not asking Evie really about waiting for the perfect moment?"

"Yes," Mal said defensively.

Dizzy frowned.

Mal dropped into the chair, running a hand through her hair, "Maybe not entirely,"

"Oh gee, you don't say," Dizzy drawled.

"The sarcasm doesn't need to be that thick,"

"I think it does," Dizzy hopped onto the table next to Mal, "Don't tell me you're scared she's going to say no,"

Mal shook her head, "I know it would be a yes and that's the scary part,"

"You're making no sense,"

"I don't know if I'm good enough for Evie's happily ever after,"

Dizzy rolled her eyes, "If we're being honest Evie could do much better than you,"

"Hey!"

"Evie could have had the storybook ending. Gotten a prince, one with an actual brain and without inferiority complex. But that's not the story she wants. She wants you in her story,"

"I guess you're right,"

"You guess?" Dizzy sounded insulted, "I'm a right and you know I'm right.

Mal chuckled, "You're an asshole, that's what you are,"

"I learnt from the best,"

Mal shoved her playfully as she stood. Picking the books up she placed them in Dizzy's hands, "For being the ass, you can also be the pack mule."

Dizzy rolled her eyes, hefting the books under her arm. They headed upstairs together. The others were already in front of the tv. The news' logo flashed across the screen along with the Auradonian crest. The image faded into the news anchor.

"Good afternoon and thank you for joining for an update on this developing situation. In a few moments we'll be going live to a national address from his majesty. While we wait, we have additional information on this morning's attack. As we reported at the noon broadcast, the culprit of the sceptre theft appeared in midtown Auradon City, placing 32 people under the effects of a sleeping curse. At this time we can inform you…" The anchor hesitated, his eyes clearly darting off to the side for a moment.

"We can inform you 5…"

The image shuttered suddenly, the focusing being thrown off for a few seconds. Through the blurry image they could see the anchor stand and heard him call out, "Is she alright? Check her head. Greta?" The image focused again, just in time to see the news anchor take one step, then another before kneeling over, slumping to the floor. It was almost the exact same sight Mal had seen that morning.

Several seconds went by where nothing happened. Then the first whisps of the fogs were picked up by the camera. More pouring in from behind the frame. A figure walked into frame. A same long dark cloak, hood obscuring the head, white mask covering the face. Now that she wasn't reeling from the exhaustion of a teleport and fighting off the drowsiness of a sleeping curse Mal could make out the features.

It was animal-like, with fangs coming out a muzzle-like feature and the edges curved and shaped to resemble wild fur. But it was also familiar. It was a face, she realized now, she used to see almost every day when they were at Auradon Prep. The mask was modelled to look after the Beast. Maleficent's sceptre glowed pleasantly in their hands. They tapped it twice against the floor and the fog flowing from the crystal stopped.

"Salutations Auradon," The person spoke, "Apologies for the interruption, but we couldn't allow the good king to speak of us. Not before we had the chance to introduce ourselves properly,"

As the person spoke two other people had rushed into frame, pulling the anchor out of view and two more had stepped up to flank the speaker. They all bowed together.

"We are humbly, the villains of a new age," There was a presenter-like way to their voice. Charismatic almost, "You see, the heroes haven't been playing fair. You sent all the villains away. And now, there can be no more heroes. With all the villains gone, no new stories get be penned. That's not entertaining, is it? No. Society lives for the trill of a villain overthrown. Doesn't it? You praise those ilks who defeated the shadows. You follow them. Worship them." Their voice became more excited. Ravenous as they continued to talk.

"We simply want to bring our history back. Bring the villains back. Give you the chance to produce more golden gods to immortalize in the stories. All the kings and queens… the happy princesses blessed with true love's kiss, you… you locked the villains away. That's the thanks they get for making you heroes and celebrities? You treat villains like they're bad guys. You should be thanking them for the positions you have,"

"Now," There was such a conversational tone to their voice it was unnerving, like everyone listening was right there in the room with them, "I have a few more things I wanted to talk about, but I realize we've come across a bit of a problem," They snapped their fingers and pointed at something. One of the people flanking them stepped out of frame but returned almost immediately wheeling something. They turned it to the screen. It was the teleprompter with the words the new anchor had been reading still on it.

"See, this right here," The pointed to part of the screen, underling the words '…inform you 5 people have been awoken at this time by their loved ones…'. "Do you see the issue? You're already waking people. That's awful. I mean, it's great for them. They have true love. They get their story. But that's the issue. The story. _This story_. We are only at the beginning. You don't have true love's kiss before the climax," Their words became more stressed, the sounds emphasized. They didn't sound angry. More like they were annoyed, "That's not how the story goes. That's not how it goes. But that's not your fault," They took a breath, their pitch lowering, growing softer, "We are your villains. We need to do better. So we can have the best story. And I've been working on just the thing," They clapped their hands and two of the other masked individuals pulled someone into frame.

This new person was struggling, clearly restrained. Very clearly terrified.

"This is Rodger… It is Rodger, yes?" They asked the person, who quaveringly nodded.

"This is Rodger," They continued, "And good Rodger here gets to be a very crucial part of our story. Rodger, I'm sorry if this doesn't go too smoothly. I haven't tried this on people yet. Only plants and a couple of birds," They raised the staff, the gem flaring to life. Rodger shook his head desperately. Light overpowered the imaged, forcing everyone watching to close their eyes or look away.

When the light faded, where Rodger stood was now a Rodger shaped statue.

"Hey, it worked!" They sounded excited and surprised, "I was a little worried it wouldn't go that well," They turned back to the camera, a gleeful chill slipping into their voice "Now, Auradon, we have graciously begun penning the beginning of this new story. You get to decide how the next chapters play out. You can let the villains go and allow them to continue telling the stories that have made our lives so full. Or we, their glorious VKs, the reckoning they brought into the world, can let them out after we've finished razing your kingdoms into the sod,"

* * *

This has been my favourite chapter to work on thus far. Dizzy and Celia's subplot is quickly developing into one of my favourite elements of this story. I'd say at this point most of the pieces are there to figure out what their past is. Now we've also got our first real look at the villains of this story. I can't wait for you to see more of them. And we'll be returning to the Isle very soon and with that, we'll be meeting some characters I personally haven't had the opportunity to really write for in the past.

Thank you for reading.

Nardragon- Until the next page.


	8. Bishop Takes Rook & Knights

The image on their television was stagnant. It had been that way for several seconds. The self-proclaimed VKs had left with deep bows, leaving the camera fixed on the horrified expression captured on the statue that had been some poor man named Rodger.

"What the shit was that?" Jay was on his feet, shouting at the TV.

"It can't be a VK behind this," Carlos said, voice weak with disbelief, "It can't,"

Dizzy had the dropped the books in her arms, hands over her mouth. Celia was staring at the screen with a blank expression.

"One of us wouldn't do this," Jay said, looking to Carlos first then to Mal and Evie, "This is a set up obviously. Someone's trying to frame us. Someone who wants the program shut down,"

Evie had paled. Her eyes quivered, darting across the screen. Searching for something more. Her fists clenched each other, knuckles so strained and devoid of colour they stood out even against the already lacklustre pallor.

"Ben has to know this couldn't be a VK," Jay continued, pacing in front of the screen now. "Where is he? What's even happening?" He gestured to the TV.

"Everyone is probably spelled," Celia said, voice barely more than a whisper "You all saw the way the news guy dropped,"

"And the way the camera shook before those guys appeared. I think whoever was behind the camera passed out and knocked into it as they went down," Dizzy said grimly, "I don't think anyone in that studio is awake right now. They're all cursed to sleep… or turned to stone,"

Mal gripped the neckline of her shirt, her fingers biting into her skin. Her chest laboured with her breaths, an unseen weight laying on her ribs. Her mother's staff was at the heart of all this._ Her mother's_. This wouldn't have happened if she was stronger. If she'd been more prepared that morning.

"I need air,"

It was Evie who spoke. She was already walking through the archway. Dizzy took a few steps after her, but Mal caught Dizzy by the shoulder.

"Let me," She said softly. Dizzy nodded, offering a quick smile of encouragement.

Mal didn't need to search for any signs of Evie. She knew where to find her. Stepping out the backdoor she saw Evie standing at the edge of the garden. She stepped into the space next to her, slipping her hand into hers. She didn't prod, knowing Evie would speak when she was ready. The silence stretched between them for longer and longer before she did finally pierce it.

"You can say it now,"

"What am I supposed to say?" Mal asked.

"I told you so," Evie laughed. It was soft and bitter, "You always said it was a matter of time before a VK did this. It finally happened. They kept too much from the Isle and now the retribution is going to come back onto all of us,"

"I never wanted to be right about this. But I still don't think I was right,"

Evie turned to her, eyes fragile with tears, but with a questing forming in the crease of her brow.

"I think Jay's onto something. When they spoke to me, it felt like they were meeting me for the first time. We know every kid who's left the shores of the Isle. I don't think this is one of us. We can't prove that yet, but we can prove who it isn't. I've been keeping tabs on the VKs I trust the least. If they're where I expect them to be we know this isn't them,"

"They still called themselves VKs and Auradonians have a long memory. This isn't going to go down easy for us,"

"No. Probably not. But we're not going down without a fight. First, we're going to stops these guys. Then we handle any fall out that comes after, even if they are VKs,"

Evie crumpled into Mal, dropping her head against her shoulder.

"I got you. I got you," Mal whispered.

"I'm so tired of the fights,"

Mal knew she wasn't talking about the magical foes they'd faced over the years. There was nothing Mal could to think to say. She just held her.

"We're in this together, till the end,"

"We can't lose this,"

"We won't,"

"You can't promise that,"

"I can't. But I can promise I won't stop until I've exhausted every other option. Every single one,"

Evie's hands clung onto Mal.

"Evie," Carlos' voice entered the scene, "Ben's on the phone,"

Evie looked towards him, but Mal turned her face back to her, "I'll talk to him, take the space you need,"

She looked like she wanted to argue.

"I'm not asking to sit out. We all know we couldn't do this without you, but you need to be the on the top of your game. Take a moment for yourself. That's not selfish,"

Evie leaned in to kiss her, "I love you,"

"I love you," Mal echoed softly.

Ben's call was about exactly what Mal expected it to be. Could this truly be VKs? Mal was honest. There was a chance it was, no matter much she didn't want it to be true. But if it wasn't they needed to prove it. She hesitated to tell him of anyone she suspected. She wanted to be able to confirm it herself. It felt like a betrayal to sell out any VKs. But if they'd betrayed them first, then she couldn't waste time on sentiment.

She told him of CJ Hook and Freddie Facilier who had both moved to the southeastern coast and were running their own businesses. 'Business' being very loosely used. CJ, as Mal had learnt, ran alcohol up to a dry county, using a fishing boat as her cover. Freddie had followed in her father's footsteps, playing fortune teller in the back of a pawn shop. She felt ill talking about Freddie when Celia was just a few rooms away. She didn't have a clue how close Celia was to her half-sister. She made a note to find out once things had settled. Maybe the two would want to reconnect.

"Just the two of them?"

"Yes," Mal lied easily. Of course, it wasn't just two. But they were the furthest away right now and the ones Mal had the least chance of tracking down quickly. She had a few more names she could list out, but most were still in or near Auradon City. Several still lived in the manor and she could check on them personally.

"What about Gothtel's daughter?"

Mal sighed. Ginny had been one of the first names to crop up in her mind but, "I don't think this is her style. You heard how they talked, this person idolizes villains. Ginny and her mom… let's just say there's no deep love between them,"

"Anyone else in her crew?"

"No, they care about each other too much. No one would go rouge in that group,"

"You're sure?"

"I really don't think this is a VK at all,"

"How can you be so sure Mal?"

"How can you be so sure it is one?"

"I didn't say that," Ben said, "The best chance we have at stopping these guys is figuring where they're going to hit next and being ready,"

"I'm working on the being ready part," Mal said, "I'm researching magic strong enough to counter the scepter,"

"Fairy Godmother and Jane are doing the same," Ben said, "In the meantime, we're working on distributing gas masks to first responders and protective services,"

"Gas Masks isn't going to do much if they get turned to stone,"

"No. But even if it gives them the faintest bit of hope, isn't that something?"

"Of course it is," Mal said, even if she wasn't feeling very hopeful right now.

"Oh, and I am working on getting a car to pick up Dizzy and Celia. Just things here are…"

"Hectic?"

"Among other things,"

"Ben, you don't need to fix every problem at once. They're safe with us,"

"I have to go. Another call,"

"Hey, before you do, remember you once told me a King has to look after everyone?"

"Yes?"

"You're a person included in everyone,"

Ben chuckled, the first one she'd heard from him in a while, "You're right. Thank you, Mal,"

"Stay safe,"

"You too,"

She found Celia reading one of the magic books she'd brought up from the basement in the living room. Dizzy was on her phone, but Mal caught her shooting glances towards Celia every few seconds. Yet another thing to file away for another time. They both had plates of food in front of them.

"How are you guys holding up?" Mal asked, leaning over the back of the couch Celia had chosen to lounge on.

"Not under a sleeping spell or turned into a garden decoration so things are pretty good, considering," Celia said.

"Is Evie okay?" Dizzy asked.

Mal nodded, "Where's Jay and Carlos?"

"Went up to the tower," Celia said as she turned a page, "Something about keeping an eye out,"

"Are you worried about being targeted again?"

"Honestly. Yes," Mal said, "But that's why I'm looking through these," She tapped the spine of the book Celia was reading, "No magic is invincible. There's something I can do against my mother's scepter. Just need to find it. So I've got good news and bad news,"

"What's the bad news?" Dizzy asked.

"You're stuck here a little longer,"

"That's it. If that's the bad news what's the good?"

"You get to help me read through these books,"

"The good news is you're using us for free labour. I think you got your good and bad mixed up there," Dizzy deadpanned.

Mal snorted, flicking her ear lightly as she grabbed a space on the couch, "It's not free. I'll pay you in food,"

"Food I could take anyway,"

"Alright, maybe it is free labour. We both know you're still going to help anyway,"

Dizzy rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the books.

"I'm not complaining," Celia said, "I'm reading anyway,"

"I'll let you borrow the book, but for now can you read the chapter on powering relics,"

"You still haven't eaten," Dizzy said, poking Mal with her foot as she sat down.

"I'm going to,"

Dizzy glared at her. With a groan, Mal snapped the book she'd just opened closed. Dizzy grinned at her.

"I'm going to uninvite you from my-you-know-what,"

"No you're not," Dizzy said drily, her attentions already zeroing in the book in her hands.

As Mal vanished into the kitchen Celia peered over the top of her book, "You do care about her,"

Dizzy glanced over the top of her glasses, "I wasn't lying about that,"

"So what's her you-know-what,"

Dizzy chuckled, "Oh no, you don't have enough favour with me yet to earn that information,"

"So you're saying I could earn enough favour?" Celia asked, voice dripping with suggestion.

A spark shot up the back of Dizzy's neck. Her book raised higher to hide the building heat in her cheek. Enough time passed where Celia thought she wasn't going to get an answer when she heard…

"I'd never say never,"

A slow grin curled on Celia's lips and she returned to reading.

The hours ticked by slowly and their research bore no fruits. Carlos joined their efforts for a while, but an antsy Jay pulled him away for a walk around the yard. Evie eventually joined them, slipping the book out of an increasingly frustrated Mal's lap. She replaced it with one of Mal's notebooks.

"You haven't gone through your notes from your travels, have you?"

Mal sighed, "I'm starting to believe there's nothing, outside of having a relic as powerful or more powerful,"

"This book talks a lot about how relics could be created, I'm not seeing much on how to stop one," Dizzy supplied.

"Any chance of us being able to make one as powerful as Maleficent's scepter?" Celia asked.

"Sure with a few years and several complicated rituals,"

A sound like suppressed thunder crashed through the house. Mal tensed, one hand hovering in front of Evie the other reaching towards Dizzy and Celia, already snapping to get their attention and get them behind her.

"Where was that from?" Evie had one hand on her charm bracelet.

That's when they heard the scream, echoing from below them. One word. "MOM!"

"That's downstairs," Dizzy said.

"That's Jane," Mal was already bolting to the basement door. She tore down the stairs, grateful she hadn't thought to reseal their magic chambers. She burst into the room, tensed for anything.

Jane was on the floor, a sparkly mist still lingering in the air around. She was heaving, wide-eyed. She was scanning the room, turning over onto her knees. Mal could hear the other's steps behind her.

"No, no. Mom, mom,"

"Jane?" Mal called.

She turned to Mal, but her eyes didn't focus on her.

"Where's mom?"

"Your mom? I don't know. Why are you here?"

"Where is she? Did she… she didn't come," Horror filled her voice, "No. Mom, no. No," And she was trying to get past Mal, "No. We have to get back,"

"Get back? Where?" Mal caught her, trying to hold her in place.

"The vault. We were at the vault," Jane choked, "We went to get the wand,"

Dread started to build inside Mal to match the anguish on Jane's face.

"Jane, what happened?"

"They showed up," Jane chocked out, "Mom proofed me out of there," Tears were spilling down her cheeks now, "They're with her. I need to get back, now,"

"Your estate is miles away,"

"Then I'll proof there,"

"Jane you've never done that successfully," Mal was struggling to hold her in place.

"I don't care. She's alone,"

"Mal could you teleport there?" Evie asked.

"Jane," Mal said firmly, trying to make her focus with the tone of her voice, "Do you have something of your mom's? Or something from the vault?"

The questions seemed to help Jane ground herself, "I… yes. Yes!" She reached into the pocket of her dress, "Yes, the keystone to the vault," She said as she pulled out an octahedron made of a smooth cut brown stone with runes carved into each face, "It sits in the vault door until we have to open it,"

"Perfect, I can use that as the focus," Mal said, grabbing a few jars from the shelves before she found the right one with chalk in it. She started to draw the teleport circle on the floor.

Evie moved to the cupboard "Potions, before we go," She picked up the red vail Dizzy had shown Celia earlier, along with a few others.

Jay and Carlos came bursting to the room, "What happened?" Carlos asked, "Jane? What? How are you here?"

"No time to explain," Mal said, "FG's in trouble, are you coming?"

"You don't even have to ask," Jay said, stepping into the circle without hesitation.

Carlos nodded, stepping in next to him. Celia moved to step in next but Evie put a hand up to stop her, "No. You're staying here,"

"What? Why?"

"You're not putting yourself in danger,"

"But I have magic! I can help,"

"No," Evie said firmly, "You'll stay here, both of you. And you're going to listen to me this time,"

"But,"

"No."

Mal finished the circle, stepping into it, holding her hands out, taking hold of Jane and Evie's hands.

"We're going into the middle of a fight, that isn't the place to test your powers," Mal said.

Celia was seething. Dizzy put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should listen to them this time,"

"Fine, see if I care when something happens to you," She said turning on her heels and storming back up the stairs.

Dizzy winced with her departure.

"D, lock the doors," Mal said, "And don't open them for anyone who isn't us,"

"Got it,"

"Even if they say they're guards sent by Ben. Even if it's Ben himself, you don't leave this house until we're back," Evie said.

Dizzy nodded.

Jane squeezed Mal's hand nervously. Mal understood she was anxious to leave.

"Third time today," She said with forced cheer, "I'm an old pro at this by now," She recited the words for the spell, focusing on the stone in-between her and Jane's hands. The stone grew cold and the runes on the floor flared with light, blinking in sequence.

There was a pull in their guts and a weightless sensation as the colour blinked out around them. A darkness that extended forever then, the ground slammed into their feet from below. They were all sent stumbling, Mal completely collapsing to her knees.

"M!" Evie was at her side.

"I'm fine," She gasped, out of breath, "I'm fine. It just takes a lot of energy,"

Jay and Evie helped her back to her feet. Looking around, they were in the middle of a sprawling lawn. One that wasn't completely unfamiliar. The grand manor rose nearby was Fairy Godmother and Jane's home, one they'd been invited to for the occasional dinners or tea parties. Much closer to them as an understated building, much smaller than anything else on the grounds. It could have passed for a garage or a large storage shed.

Jane had already covered half the distance to the door, Carlos sprinting behind her.

"Jane! Don't go in alone,"

She didn't listen, rushing ahead of them. They heard her cry out moments after she'd vanished from sight. That pushed Mal, Evie and Jay to hurry, despite the quiver in Mal's muscles.

The room, the vault as Fairy Godmother called it, the space she kept her magical things had been torn apart. Shelves were broken, books torn apart and scattered, chests smashed open. Shattered glass everywhere. There were even a few points the wall itself had been broken open. In the center of the chaos stood Fairy Godmother. Or rather stood a petrified version of her.

"Mom," Jane fell in front of her, unable to contain a sob. Carlos sank down to his knees with her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are they gone?" Jay asked, looking around.

"I think they are," Mal said. Her skin didn't prickle in the same way it had that morning.

"I'm going to look around," Jay said, stepping outside.

"Jay," Evie called to him, tossing a couple potions to him.

"Jane, do you know what they were here for?" Mal asked.

"The wand," She sobbed, "They must have been following us because they showed up moments after we opened the vault. We hadn't even…" Jane trailed off, suddenly pushing herself to her feet. She stepped through the mess of the room to get to the back room. There was a tapestry, half ripped off the wall. Jane grabbed it, pulling. It fell, revealing an intricate geometric etching on the wall behind it.

"Oh, thank god," Jane gasped, her hands brushing over it, "It's still here,"

"What is?" Evie asked, carefully moving closer to her.

"The wand. It's locked behind here,"

"In the wall?" Carlos asked.

"Yes and no. It's sealed in a pocket dimension. Mom didn't carelessly leave it anywhere, given certain events in recent years. She can only summon the wand if she undoes the seal from this spot. If the seal is still here they didn't get it,"

"So we still have the wand?" Carlos said.

"Yes. Mom can get it," She stepped up to her mother, rising on her tiptoes to press a kiss to her stone forehead. After a few seconds, Jane's smile faded, "Wait," She leaned up kissing her forehead again. Nothing happened.

"No. This is meant to work, it's… why isn't it working," The panic returned to her voice in triple fold, "It always works,"

"Why don't we use the wand to undo the curse?" Mal asked.

"We can't. Mom is the only who knows how to undo the seal,"

"So the most powerful magic user and one of the most powerful relics in Auradon are off the board?" Carlos asked. As grim as it sounded everyone in the room knew it was much worse.

Hours later they were all in Ben's office. Jane had a blanket around her, eyes red and swollen from crying. She'd been inconsolable for a while, blaming herself for not having a love that was true enough. Ben had finally calmed her down with soft kind words.

"True love's kiss is the purest love in a physical representation of the connection between two people. But if you're not able to connect directly with the person, with their skin, the connection isn't the same,"

It was the best theory they had for why a kiss didn't work. It was at least marginally more comforting than the alternative. That these people had discovered a curse that wasn't cured with true love.

After searching Jane's home for any sign of the intruders they'd called Ben to give him the bad news. He'd asked them to come for a face to face conversation. They'd been discussing the day's events for close to an hour now, trying to put together what they knew thus far. Mal, Fairy Godmother and the news hadn't been the only targets that day. They'd hit the royal academy, which housed a part portion of the on-duty royal forces. Now most of them were asleep or turned to stone. These people were clearly organised, mare hours after stealing the scepter they'd managed to strike heavy blows to Auradon's defences both magically and physically. Ben was worried that another blow would destroy the county's morale. He'd officially declared a state of emergency and started with closing Auradon prep. Suspecting the wand as a target and assuming they didn't know about the seal on it, they'll go looking for it in other places Fairy Godmother frequently. Top of that list, the school.

"And you can't unlock the wand?" Ben asked.

Jane shook her head, "We call it the vault because it is one, just magical. I don't know the code. The spell itself is complicated and when mom talked about it, we always thought we'd have more time for her to teach me," She choked on a sob again.

Evie rubbed her back comfortingly, "Your mom isn't gone. She's going to be okay,"

Jane nodded numbly.

"Without the wand," Mal said, "We just lost our best weapon against the scepter,"

"Maleficent's scepter isn't the most powerful magical relic out there," Jay said.

"It's one of," Jane said, "The wand was one of the few things as powerful,"

"But there are others," Jay said, "Right?"

"A handful, maybe. I don't know where most are,"

"What are they? We can find them, we have to,"

"I… I don't know," Jane said, "Maybe Olympian relics. Like Zeus' lightning bolt,"

"Cool, we just ask Zeus to borrow it," Jay said.

"One issue with that. No one has heard from Zeus in years. Not even Hercules," Ben said, "The Olympian's are very secretive and distrusting. Even if I knew where he was, I don't know how co-operative he'd be,"

"But he's a good guy,"

Ben pulled a face, "Good is a strong word. Hercules is a good guy. His dad is… his dad isn't an evil guy is the best way I'd put it,"

"So you're saying we have nothing,"

Evie met Mal's eyes.

Mal took a breath, "Maybe not nothing. We know where we can find one Olympian relic,"

"Where?"

"The Isle. Hades' Ember,"

Elsewhere Celia made a delighted yet choked sound "Is this uncooked cookies, in ice cream?" Celia asked, one cheek puffed out from the food in her mouth.

"It's great right!" Squeaky cried happily, opening his mouth wide to shovel more in.

Dizzy laughed. She and Celia were at the manor. After the others had returned from Jane's they'd dropped them there since Auradon Prep had been evacuated of all the students. They'd raided the kitchen for ice cream, a dozen or so kids sprawled out in of the common rooms, introducing Celia and the Smee twins to all the wonderful flavours of ice cream.

"You got to try this one," Dizzy said, holding out a carton of mint chocolate chip.

Celia frowned slightly as she glanced at it, but she took a spoonful. Her eyes went wide and she moaned, head dropping back.

"Is this what heaven tastes like?"

"And that isn't even my favourite flavour,"

"It isn't?!"

They were so busy passing around ice cream and sharing their jokes no one noticed the shadows that moved passed the windows.

* * *

We're almost to the Isle, but some things are going to happen first.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	9. Home is Where the Weakness is

"Aww, come on," Celia cried out, flicking half-melted ice cream off her hands frowning at the dark stain slowly leaking down the front of her shirt.

Squirmy, who'd been holding the ice cream carton moments before it had ended up on Celia looked positively mortified. He started spewing apologies. Milo, the one actually caused the spill because he'd been too eager to take the ice cream, only looked amused. He gave a sorry that was choked out in-between laughter.

Dizzy didn't want to laugh. She really didn't. But the giggle slipped out anyway. The mixture of the pure shock on Celia's face that had slowly morphed into fury, but was now shifting into disgust as the ice cream seeped into her clothes.

"You could laugh, or you could help me, Tremaine,"

"Or I could do both," Dizzy stood up, barely suppressing her amused smile, "Come on, we can get you cleaned up,"

"I really am sorry," Milo yelled after them.

Celia rolled her eyes, flipping him off. Dizzy burst out laughing at that.

"Asshole," Celia muttered under her breath.

"Milo's not so bad," Dizzy said, "A little a too playfully for his age I guess. But he's always been like that,"

Celia pinched her collar, trying to hold the sticky part of her shirt as far away from her skin as possible. She followed Dizzy into the hall and towards a staircase.

"Dizzy, dear," A voice stopped Dizzy at the foot of the steps, "Are you staying with us too while the school is closed?" Florianna asked, coming down the stairs towards them, "I figured you'd stay with Mal and Evie,"

Florianna, the matron of the manor, had the look of someone meant to be a caregiver. Dark midnight hair, laced with bits of grey just by her temples. Always kept tidy, perfectly in place. Now it was in a simple braid, pulled to the side, a more relaxed style for her. Her fairy heritage carried through in her features, a rounded face and plump rosy cheeks. Her full figure meant she gave the best hugs, or so claimed many of her charges.

But the magic to her matronly appearance was in the eyes, soft grey; a soothing hue that, when matched with the well warn laugh lines of their corners, could calm the most distraught soul after the disaster of a scraped knee or a broken heart. But the sharp shape to them could just as easily chill a room, bringing completely silence with just a look. Talents that had come in handy in turn at the manor.

"They've got their plates full,"

"Oh, I can imagine. The poor dears. Have you seen Mal? Is she quite alright? When we got the news about her attack, well you know how rumours propagate in these halls,"

Dizzy chuckled under her breath, "Don't I know it. Physically Mal's fine. All ten fingers, all ten toes. If anything she's more stubborn now,"

"Thank heavens," Florianna exhaled, "Although, Seth's going to be upset. He had money on her coming out of it with an eyepatch,"

Dizzy gave an incredulously shake of her head. Florianna's gaze shifted to Celia and her smile grew.

"Celia," She held out her hand, "We haven't had the chance to meet as yet. I'm Florianna,"

"I'd totally shake your hand but," Celia held up her own soiled hands.

Florianna's eyes widen a fraction and her expression turned amused but only for a beat. Just as quickly it morphed into understanding and compassion, "Ah. I see. Dizzy's taking you to get cleaned I assumed,"

"Yeah,"

"Do either of you have clothes here? I know you didn't come straight from school with the others. Did you pick up any of your things?"

Dizzy shook her head, "We were at Evie's and Mal's and they brought us straight here,"

Florianna fished a set of keys out of the pockets of her dress, handing them Dizzy.

"Borrow one of my tops for now. We'll see what we can do about your clothes," She looked to Celia again, "Dear, I hope you'll think of this place as home. You'll always be able to find a bed and a meal here for you, whenever you need it,"

Dizzy squeezed the keys in her hands, "Flori, do you know why they closed the school?"

The glint in her eye dimmed, "I heard about Tabitha if that's what you're asking,"

"I didn't know if to tell you or…"

"Thank you for the concern dear," Florianna placed a hand on Dizzy's shoulder, "The others haven't learnt of what happened. Let's keep it that way until I can sit down with everyone. Chances are we'll ask you kids to stay close for your own safety and unfortunately to ensure we have an alibi for everyone. At least for everyone still living at the manor. I don't imagine everyone will understand it's for their own safety,"

"Do you think this was one of us?"

"I'd like to think I know my kids well enough to know if they're capable of this. I don't want to believe this could be any of the kids I watched grow, but we just can't know for certain,"

"I really don't want this to be one of us," Dizzy said in a soft voice. Florianna squeezed her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. She knocked a finger into Dizzy's jaw lightly.

"Hey, chin up. We'll get through this. I'll need my best helper at the top of her game,"

Dizzy chuckled.

"There's the smile. I will admit, I'm not going to complain about having you back in the house, if only for a few days. I've missed our talks,"

"I've been around,"

"You have not. You've been helping Evie take over the fashion world. And doing a marvellous job at it,"

Dizzy glowed at the praise.

"Okay, we've talked enough. Get poor Celia out of those clothes. And please put that shirt to soak,"

"Yes, ma'am," Dizzy chuckled, giving a mock salute.

Celia arched a brow as they ascended the steps.

"What?"

"What was that?" Celia asked, gesturing over her shoulder.

"What?" Dizzy asked again.

"Are you just this chummy with everyone?"

"It's Florianna, I've known her since I came to Auradon,"

"She's… a maid here?"

"More like the head of household. Nothing happens with her knowing. Even if you think it's a secret from her, she probably knows anyway,"

"So, then she's everyone's replacement mom,"

"Oh I wouldn't call her that. She's motherly if that's what you want her to be. But she never tries to replace our parents. She's really good at being what we need. If we need someone to give us a hug and help with homework, she'll be that. If we just need to be reminded to eat our food, then she'll do that. If we just want to move to our own motions, she'll keep her distance. But she's always got an eye out to make sure everyone is healthy and happy,"

"And what is she to you?"

Dizzy didn't answer right away, ascending to the top of the stairs before she did, "I don't know. I'd say friend, but she's more than that. But I don't think of her as a mom either… she's just always been there for me. When I first got here, it was just Milo, Emu and me living here. Milo and Emu got to room together, but for the first few months, I was in a room by myself. Florianna kept me company a lot those first days. I think she knew I was having trouble sleeping at first,"

"You couldn't sleep, even with the amazing beds?"

Dizzy kind of smiled, "It was just so quiet here. On the Isle you can always hear something going down. And I wasn't used to sleeping through the night. Grandmother's salon opens all night,"

"That Florianna... She doesn't seem like…" Celia trailed off.

"Like?" Dizzy prompted.

"Like I was expecting,"

"And that would be?"

"Extremely harsh,"

Dizzy chuckled, "You haven't seen her when one of us fucks up,"

"You just said she doesn't parent anyone,"

"Oh no, she gives us space. Until the moment we become self-destructive. If someone doesn't want to go to college, 'no big deal' she'll help you figure out what you can do. If you're coming home 3 am every day drunk as a skunk, that's when you'll learn how scary she can be,"

Dizzy opened the door to the bathroom, gesturing to the line of sinks, "I'll get something for you to change into,"

Dizzy left Celia alone standing in the bathroom. She turned to the mirror, sighing at her reflection. She picked at her shirt before pulling it off. The damage was only to her shirt, so that was the good news. She washed her hands and her neckline off, getting rid of the sticky residue. Running her shirt under the tap she tried to scrub out the chocolate stains. A soft gasp caught her attention and she looked up, catching Dizzy standing in the doorway in the reflection. She had what had to be the fluffiest sweater Celia had ever seen in her hands.

"Do you want me to…" She gestured weakly over her shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes, Celia turned, stepping up to her, "I'm still decent, geez,"

"You're in a bra," Dizzy deadpanned, holding out the sweater for her. She was valiantly keeping her gaze on Celia's face.

A smirk that could easily be categorized as dangerous appeared on Celia's lips, "Are you telling me 'very gay' Dizzy Tremaine hasn't seen a woman in a bra?" She said slowly as she took it from her.

"You're hilarious," Dizzy drawled.

"It was a serious question,"

Dizzy arched a brow, "Why do you care?"

"I want to know if I have the privilege of being your first," Celia's voice was teasing and laced with seduction.

"Sorry to disappoint," Dizzy replied, managing to charge her own tone with a playful timbre. She hadn't just learnt to sow from Evie after all, "You're far from my first,"

"Oh?" The tilt to Celia's head came out of genuine interest.

"I have dated people," Dizzy answered, "And the idea that Auradonians wait for marriage is a gross exaggeration,"

That pulled a laugh from Celia as she put the sweater on.

"Also I work in fashion. I see models all the time,"

"Oh yeah? Remind me to apply with Evie,"

It was Dizzy's turn to laugh, "Funny story, I did have a gay panic the first time I saw half-naked models changing on set. Mal still gives me shit about it," She hopped onto the counter, kicking her feet in front her.

"Is this really the thing you had to pick out?" Celia asked as she rolled up the sleeves that were hanging to her fingers.

"It's the only thing that would fit,"

"I'm drowning in this," Celia held her hands out, waving them slightly, emphasising the extra space.

"It's meant to be like that,"

With a groan, Celia pushed the sleeves as far up as she could. She dropped her hands and it only took a beat before one sleeve fell down past her wrist. Dizzy laughed.

"Let me help you," Dizzy said, reaching out for her hand, pulling her closer. With quick, neat folds Dizzy gathered the sleeves just under Celia's elbows. With a practised flip she tucked the folds inside the sleeve, leaving the material securely and elegantly bellowed on Celia's forearms. Dizzy started to tuck in the front sweater as well, pulling Celia by the belt loops. She made a neat and elegant French tuck.

"There, runway-ready," Dizzy said, pleased with herself. She gave Celia a glance over. When her gaze tracked upwards to meet Celia's eyes she was met with two arched eyebrows. Celia pulled Dizzy's hand away from her hip in a sharp but not unkind gesture. Dizzy only seemed to realize what she'd done at that moment.

Red in the face she stepped back, "Sorry I should have asked before I… sorry."

"Still not my style, but it's not horrible. Thanks," Celia conceded as she inspected Dizzy's work in the mirror. She fidgeted with the sleeves a little, a silence building. Celia made the first attempt to bridge it before it grew too high between them.

"I can't read you at all," She said, looking at Dizzy in the mirror.

"I…" Dizzy hesitated, "There's nothing to read,"

"With people, there's always something to read,"

"I'm just trying to be a friend,"

"Be a friend?"

"What's weird about that?"

"Nothing," Celia said with a quick shake of her head. She let a beat pass before turning so she was looking at Dizzy before she spoke again. Only whatever words she'd been about to say never got out. A shout startled them both drawing their attention to the window. The window here looked down into the backyard of the Manor. It was a sprawling yard, dotted with trees and lined with high walls, all painted with murals. Only now the homely visage looked anything but. Kids who'd been playing were running towards the manor, those who could run that was. Several kids were bring pinned down to the ground or held in the struggling arms of masked figures. These masks weren't gas masks, but white porcelain-like masks.

Celia swore, "How fast do dragons fly?" She asked, grabbing Dizzy's shoulder.

"It better be faster than she usually does," Dizzy said, already texting '_SOS'_ to Mal and Evie. She captured a picture through the window, attaching it to her message.

"We need to do something," Celia said.

Dizzy nodded, about to back away from the window when they saw the glint of magic. The staff, along with the same white mask they'd seen on the news. It sent a chill down her spine. Motion pulled her attention to a spot in the yard closer to the manor itself. The masked figure who'd been closest to the back entrance, roughly 6 meters or so, didn't have a kid in their arms anymore. They were sprawled out on their back and Florianna was pulling the kid behind her back.

A war of relief and concern tore at each other in Dizzy's chest. Florianna was there, surely that meant she'd know what to do. But at the same time, she may have fairy blood in her, but she didn't practice magic.

There was a moment of standoff, Dizzy could see Florianna talking although they were too far to hear. Then the staff slammed into the ground with a flash. Florianna pushed the child clinging to her skirts away from her and that's the last she did before her form stiffened unnaturally.

The scream was ripping itself from Dizzy before she realized what she was doing. Or it would have been. Dizzy's cry was muffled, but just barely, by Celia. She grabbed Dizzy from behind, clasping her hands over Dizzy's mouth.

"Do you want them to notice us?" She hissed, pulling Dizzy back from the window. Dizzy was pliant her steps stumbling back easily with Celia's. But a sob still racked her chest. Releasing her Celia spun her around.

"Florianna," Tears were falling unbidden from Dizzy, "She's… they just…"

"Hey," Celia shook her, "What are we doing?"

"What?"

"We just going to stand here crying? Let ourselves get turned stone too?"

"She's stone," Dizzy echoed, her eyes looking at Celia but not seeing her.

"Hey," Celia shook her again, "Do you want to be stone? They're not going to stop with her,"

That got to Dizzy, "Everyone," She gasped, pushed past Celia out of the room. It was so sudden Celia almost didn't follow. She got out the door just in time to see Dizzy ripping opening a room.

"Intruders. Spread the word and get to the attic," She said into the room.

There were two kids in the room, both looking a few years younger them. One was writing something, the other was laid out in bed, tossing a balled-up sock above his head. They both groaned, annoyed. The one in bed rolled his eyes.

"Not another drill,"

"This isn't a drill," Dizzy said, her voice heavy with gravity.

That made them both freeze.

"It's not a drill," Dizzy said again, with more force this time, "Go. Spread the word,"

They didn't wait to be told a third time. Dizzy caught one of them as they left the room, "Don't go to the first floor,"

"But what about everyone down there?"

"We can't do anything,"

The kid gulped and rushed off, starting to push doors open, spreading the word. Kids filtered into the hall, varying levels of confused and concerned. There were a few 'What's happening?'s and several 'Where's Flori?'

Dizzy just hissed, "Get upstairs. Now." Dizzy joined the rush upstairs taking them two at time.

"Why does it feel like you you've done this before?" Celia said, watching the surprisingly organised way kids were heading upstairs.

"We have drills. Had a few scares before, but never with someone coming onto the property.

On the third floor, she ran partway down the hall, trying another door, but this one was locked. She rapped on it as loud as she dared and didn't stop knocking until the door swung open.

"What the hell do you want?" The person who opened it asked. Dizzy didn't ask permission before she pushed her way inside. She started pulling open draws and digging through clothes.

"The shit is your problem?" The girl in the room asked, pulling Dizzy away from the draws.

"Where's your stash?"

"Don't know what you're talking about?"

"Riley cut the crap. We all know you sell for CJ. Where are your potions? We need it. The person who stole Maleficent's staff is here,"

"And? They're a VK too right? Why would they hurt us?"

"Would a VK turn Florianna to stone?" Dizzy snapped.

That seemed to catch the girl off guard, "Florianna's what?"

"Don't believe me, you can peek out a garden window,"

There was a moment's hesitation from Riley before she was pushing a desk in the room to the side and lifting a loose floorboard up. She started pulling out round glass vials from the space in the floor.

"I only have fog and stink potions. Florianna stopped me anytime we tried to sell anything more dangerous than that,"

"We'll have to make it work," Dizzy said picking up a couple of the vials.

"Florianna's really…?"

Her expression softened, "I'm sorry,"

There were seven vails in all. four fog, three stink. Dizzy grabbed them all, pushing some into Celia's arms. Back in the hall kids were filtering quickly into this floor now. In one of the bedrooms, a trapdoor to the attic had been pushed open and kids were climbing up. Dizzy helped some of the shorter kids get up, lifting them to the older kids already up there.

"Block all the entrances up," Dizzy said, "And don't open until you hear our knock,"

"But the others,"

"Not until you hear the knock," Dizzy insisted as she watched the last kid climb up. "That's everyone,"

"Dizzy," It was an older guy who spoke, "Come on," Leaning down to help her up.

"Someone needs to help the others downstairs,"

"Dizzy," Riley joined them at the attic entrance, "Don't be a hero, get up here,"

"I don't have to be the hero. I just need to buy time until Mal gets here," She said with a wink, "Now lock up,"

"Let me and Scrag come with you at least," The guy said, gesturing to someone over his shoulder.

"I'd rather you stay with the younger kids,"

"I'm the oldest in the house,"

"Which is why you need to stay with everyone here," She tossed up a couple of the fog potions and one of the stink vials "If things go bad,"

Riley and the boy exchanged a doubtful look, but they both whispered good luck and pulled the trapdoor closed. Dizzy and Celia could hear as they shifted items above them, pulling them over the door.

"So, what's the plan to buy time?" Celia asked.

"Umm, no clue," Dizzy admitted, looking at the now empty hallway. She lifted the remaining vials in her hands, "Improvise?"

"Improvise, huh," Celia looked down at her feet, staring intently at the floor. When she did nothing else for a few seconds Dizzy waved a concerned hand in front of her face.

"Shh," Celia said, grabbing her hand, "I need to focus,"

"On what?"

Her shadow grew darker, to an inky black and then it stepped away from her. Like a projected image it walked from the floor up the wall next to them.

"It's a little disorientating," Dizzy blinked.

"Go make a distraction for us," Celia said. The shadow bowed, slinging towards the stairs.

"Can that thing go anywhere?"

"Anywhere a shadow can,"

"So, say if it were to suddenly get foggy," Dizzy lifted one of the vials in her hands.

"That would just be a playground," Celia said, sharing a smile with Dizzy.

They crept downstairs, barely even breathing. From the mid-landing above the ground floor, they could hear the shouts of the kids. Peaking around the corner Dizzy saw the kids being dragged into the main sitting room.

"What's the next part of the plan?" Celia asked.

"Distraction," Dizzy said as she lifted one of the fog potions, shaking it and pulling off the cork before lobbing it high and far. Thick and light grey fog bellowed out, in a matter of seconds completely obscuring the hallway. Not only did it seem to spew from the bottle, but once out the fog expanded filling the air.

"What was that?" A voice shouted out, "Where did it come from?"

"A magic-user is here," This was the voice from the newscast, the one with the staff, "Spread out and find them,"

Through the fog they could just see make out a faint glow from the staff's gem. Footsteps started towards them, heavy and quick. Dizzy frozen, panic tensing her muscles. Celia pushed her against the wall and a shadow ran across the corner of her vision as one of the masked figures just approached close enough to make out a silhouette through the fog.

"Someone ran this way," they called, following the shadow.

Dizzy exhaled.

"Quick thinking,"

"Let's move while they're distracted. I'll make my shadow lead him to the other side of the building,"

Dizzy nodded, slipping down the last stairs, saying low to the ground. "We can cut through here," Dizzy whispered nodding to a door off the main hall. She walked into the room and almost right into someone. She barely stopped her own yelp as she stared into the screaming face. Her chest heaved when she realized the person was stone. Looking at it now she recognised the face, another worker here at the manor. He was a lawn worker, didn't live on the compound like Florianna but was still there most days. Dizzy's heart constricted. Was everyone stone already?

A gentle push from Celia got her moving again, "Nothing we can do for him now,"

Dizzy nodded despite the lump in her throat. She led the way to a side door, pressing her ear to it before slowly turning the knob. Peeking through the crack she could see the VK's sitting in a tight circle on the floor. There was less fog in this room so she could count three masked individuals watching over the kids.

"They're in there," Dizzy whispered to Celia as she pulled out the stink potion from her pocket.

Celia caught her wrist, "What about waiting for Mal?"

"I can't let them get turned to stone," Dizzy hissed.

"And if you get turned to stone?" Celia hissed back.

Dizzy pulled her hand from Celia's gasp, "Can you use your shadow to draw attention to the main entrance?"

Celia didn't answer, but in the room, there was a flash of movement on the opposite side. It drew the attention of everyone in the room. Dizzy pushed the door open a little more, getting low to the ground. As loud as she dared, she called, "Emu,"

He turned, his eyes doing wide when he saw her. He nudged Milo next to him. Milo's jaw dropped but then he smiled. He glanced to the main door, then to the men guarding them. Dizzy put her fingers to her lips and held up the potion vial in her hands for them to see. She pulled her collar over her mouth and nose.

They nodded giving another quick glance to their guards before they started whispering instructions to the other kids. They all covered their noses. As they did Dizzy pulled the corks off with her teeth, throwing a fog and stink potion into the room. Even holding her breath she was hit by the intense stench. Fog flooded the room, pouring into the room.

"What just happened?"

"Argh, what's that smell?"

The kids didn't wait for a signal, getting up and bolting to Dizzy's door. She threw it open wide, "Kitchen windows, go, don't stop,"

"Dizzy, you're crazy," Milo said with the widest grin, "I could kiss you,"

"Save it until we get out of here," She said.

"The kids! Which way are they?" They heard a voice say from behind them.

Their group ran to the kitchen, Milo jumping into the counter and kicking the windows open. "Go," he said, pulling kids up and out the window. Emu dragged a table in the kitchen against the door they'd come in. There was a second doorway into the room was the hall. Emu threw his back against a shelving, pushing it towards the second door.

"They're this way," They heard voices from the hall.

Dizzy and Celia grabbed either side of the shelves, helping him. Pushing together they tilted it to its side, crashing in front of the doorway. Something, someone bashed into the door from the other. Dizzy, Celia and Emu jumped, but the door held.

"Guys come on," Milo said from the window.

Dizzy climbed onto the counter, her heart soaring. They were going to do it. She should have known better than to think that. What was it Mal was always saying? Plan for the worse? Expect it to go downhill from there.

There was a deafening boom and the next she knew she hit the wall, completely winded. She fell off the counter, pain flaring through her body. Cracking her eyes open she winced, squinting. One of her lenses was shattered, most of the glass from it cracked out of the frame. And judging by the warm, wet sensation on her brow she guessed at some of that glass was now in a gash on her forehead.

_'Mal, Evie, where the hell are you?'_

* * *

Nardragon- until the next page.


	10. A Liar's Gambit

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow the limo,"

Ben and Mal there only ones out on the deck connected to his office. They'd discussed their plan to return the Isle together and now were waiting on a magical remote to open the barrier. When Mal stepped outside, Ben had followed her.

"We'll draw less attention if we sneak in on our bikes," Mal said, pressing a smile on, "But thank you for the offer,"

"What's that look?"

"There's no-look," Mal countered.

Ben cocked his head to the side, arching a brow slightly. He didn't believe her for a second. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and she leaned against the railing.

"I'm scared," She admitted.

"Of going back to the Isle?"

"No. Not going to Isle. Of the Isle swallowing Auradon. Frist with Hades. And now my mother's scepter being stolen. We found a home here. Found ourselves here. If we lose because of things from the Isle… I feel like… I'm scared of losing everything,"

"We're not going to lose. Good doesn't lose," Ben said firmly.

"Yeah," Mal said softly, "I know,"

Suddenly an upbeat, slightly techno song started playing. Ben startled, looking at Mal with confusion painted across his face.

She snorted, "Don't judge me. Dizzy is responsible for that. She set that as the tone for her own messages to…," She said as she pulled her cell from her pocket. She trailed off as she tapped the nonfiction. Cold clawed at her chest.

"MAL!" It was Evie's voice from inside. She burst out of the office, phone in hand. "We need to go, now,"

"What is it?" Ben asked, looking between them.

"The manor," Mal threw over her shoulder, grabbing Evie's hand and pulling her to an open space, "They're there. Send help there,"

"The manor? The VK manor?" Ben called after them.

"Yes," Mal shouted, moments before her dragon form emerged.

* * *

"Was this foolhardy escape attempt your idea?"

Dizzy couldn't breathe from the boot on her neck. Her shattered glasses still sat on her face, the cracks distorting the light glinting off the staff inches from her face.

"How do you expect her to answer when you're stepping on her throat?" Milo argued, pushing forward but he was shoved back into the tight group all the kids were being kept in. Dizzy was trying so hard not to cry. Not to break in front of their enemy but it was hard. It was so hard when she could see the terrified kids huddled together. The kids they'd gotten out, only for it to be worthless. It had torn her heart to see the kids being dragged back inside. Milo's lip was bleeding now, no doubt acquired in a fight to escape.

The scepter bearer grunted but removed their foot. Dizzy gasped, the air sweet relief to her lungs.

_'Last ditched plan time Dizzy' _she thought, rolling over onto her knees, '_What would Evie do? What would Mal?' _

She racked her brain. They'd taken the last potions she had, not she knew how they would be helpful in this situation right now. She considering ripping out a shard from her broken glasses. But that gave her a blade maybe an inch long against a magic-user. She really wished she didn't keep the dagger Jay had gifted her for her last birthday in the bottom of her sock drawer.

"Are these your potions?" They asked as they examined the fog potion, holding it to the light.

Dizzy didn't answer, still trying to catch her breath. '_Buy time. But time. Keep them talking_.' She said to herself. _"The others have to be on their way." _

"I asked a question,"

"I give lessons, but they don't come cheap," She finally said, looking up into the mask.

"I don't need such petty magic,"

"You sure about that? Maleficent was the most powerful sorceress in the world. She could make an enchanted wall that surrounded a kingdom with that scepter. What have you used it for? To make some oversized lawn ornaments," Her mind flashed the image of Florianna being turned to stone and she felt sick to her stomach but she kept pushing, "And gave a few people narcolepsy,"

Before she could react, the bottom of the staff whipped into her temple.

"Dizzy!"

"Dizzy, no!"

Emu and Celia's voices were muted. Dizzy tried to breathe, but the air felt thick like she couldn't pull it into her lungs.

"Who are you, to talk to me like that? I defeated the greatest fairy of our time. No one can stand up to me now,"

"Who are you to think you can weld Maleficent's scepter? I know the person who should be holding that scepter and she's ten times the mage you are,"

The gem of the scepter was against her neck, pulsing with energy, making her skin itch.

"If you're talking about the half hatched dragon, the scepter already rejected her,"

"Mal doesn't need accessories to be great,"

Pain. It exploding along her neck and up the back of her skull, blurring Dizzy's vision. But that was good. Pain meant anger directed at her. Anger meant compromised emotions she could exploit.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"You don't know? Some VK you are,"

"Boss," One of the other masked individuals spoke up, this one with a soft voice, "This is Tremaine. Granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She works for the Evil Queen's daughter,"

"If you know the Evil Queen's brat you would know Maleficent's daughter," The scepter moved under Dizzy's chin, pressing into the base of her throat, "Good, I can use you as a warning to her. Stay out of my way or her friends will pay the price,"

The gem glowed. Despite her best efforts Dizzy winced, expecting the worst, but it didn't happen.

"We have an issue,"

It was the voice of another masked person, this one just joining the conversation.

"What?" The staff bearer whipped around, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"The rest of the house is empty,"

"Impossible,"

"We checked all the rooms,"

Their attention returned to Dizzy, the staff against her neck, the pain slowly spreading from the point it touched.

"Where are they?"

"Did you check under the beds?" Dizzy asked with a pained grin, "Some of the kids are really good at hide and seek,"

The pain intensified, "You taunt me. You disgrace me. I'll prove to you I deserve this scepter by using it to make you tell me where the others are,"

Dizzy could feel her air being cut off. Her vision started to dim.

"Stop it, you'll kill her," Celia said.

"You move and I'll kill you too," They threatened when Celia started to shift. They moved away from Dizzy to have a whispered conversation with the informant who'd just joined them. Dizzy pushed herself into a sitting position.

For the first time she had the chance to clearly look at the masks they were wearing. They were all obviously modelled along the same lines of their Leader's 'Beast' mask but each mask was a different face. Caricatures of heroes. She recognised Aladdin and Hercules along with a few others, but with her glasses broken most were too far for her to focus on the smaller details.

"Where are the other VKs?" The leader asked the group, the scepter sparking with energy. No one spoke.

"Don't make me ask again," Pulling Dizzy by the collar and forcing her to her knees the scepter was pressed to her neck again. She tried to breath, but air wouldn't get in.

The scepter lifted, forcing Dizzy to her feet along with it, "You still think your dragon friend is better than me," And then the pain was gone and she could breathe. She coughed, hacked and gasped, but she was laughing.

"The only thing you proved is you're no VK. Or you'd know everyone else is on the annual camping trip. All you got here are the kids who were punished and got banned from going. Or the sad saps like me, who's so allergic to poison ivy I'm not allowed in a mile of forest,"

"There were never anything camping trips in our research," One of the masked dudes standing behind Dizzy said.

She hid her smile into her shoulder, feinting another cough. '_Got ya,_' she thought.

"Shut up!" The leader snapped at the one who'd spoken.

Dizzy scoffed, "Like the news wants to talk about a bunch of poor kids being stuffed in a cabin and getting bug bites?"

Pain flared across her chest as a blast slammed into her. She fell on her side and the hot suffocating pain of magic was joined by the hard dull pain of a foot slamming into her sternum again and again. '_Resorting to physical violence now. I must have made them really mad,' _Dizzy thought as she doubled over, gasping.

"Where is the camping trip?"

"How would I know? I've never been, remember. Not allowed near a forest,"

"Where are they?" They asked the others.

"We don't know moron," Milo spoke, doubling down on Dizzy's lie "Why would they tell us? We're the trouble makers. They don't tell us shit. They don't care about us. If you were really a VK you would know. You'd know VK's protect each other because no one else will. And you wouldn't be here beating on us like thugs,"

"You aren't Villain kids," They hissed, the scepter slamming on the floor, energy radiating outwards, knocking back everyone a few feet, including their allies "You're blood traitors. You all threw away your parent's legacy. Abandoned them. We are their true heirs. We won't abandoned them. We're going to save them. And make you pay for your betrayal. But I am kind. This insolent worm almost made me forget why we came here in the first place," They said, gesturing to Dizzy. "We want to give you another chance to redeem yourselves. Aruadon poisoned you against our parents. That's not your fault. I'll forgive you for your betrayal if you join us now. See the way forward is with the villains in their rightful place. This will be the only time I afford this chance,"

There was a long stretch of silence. No one moved. No one spoke. But then, Milo stood up slowly. Dizzy's eyes went wide when as he did. Somehow watching that was more gut-wrenching than actually getting kicked in the gut. He took a step forward and spat at their feet.

"My parents were right assholes. If enjoying a better life makes me a traitor, so be it. You can be their heirs if that's what you so desperately want,"

Celia stood next, "It's because my dad actually gave a shit about me that I know this delusion you have about the villains isn't what he'd want for me,"

Emu stood up next, "You can kiss our asses if you think anyone here will side with you after you turned Flori and everyone else into statues,"

"If you want more yes men for your little evil parade, you're not going to find them here," Dizzy said pushing herself to her feet.

"Then you have chosen to suffer like blood traitors," They lifted the scepter to Dizzy's face, "And I'm going to start with you. You're will be especially slow,"

"Dragon, inbound!"

With a low growl the scepter bearer moved to a window to glance outside, "I can handle Maleficent's daughter,"

"She wasn't a dragon last time," Someone voiced, making the leader pause.

"Boss, we also got a heads up about a lot of sirens headed this way too,"

With gritted teeth, the leader ordered, "We fall back. You blood traitors get to live a little longer. Your crimes are too much for a swift death. But fear not, I will see you again,"

Converging on their boss, there was double-tap to the scepter, a flash and they were gone.

"Milo, Em-em?"

"Yeah Diz,"

"I'm going to collapse now,"

They both caught her just as she finished saying that.

"Dizzy Tremaine, master of deception," Milo said with a grin.

"Everyone else in the attic?" Emu asked.

"Waiting until someone gives the all clear knock," Dizzy said.

"Let's wait until we're sure they really left before we get them," Celia said.

"Smart," Milo agreed.

They heard wing beats just then, over the manor followed closely by the heavy thump of a landing. A few kids took off running to the doors at the sound.

"Do you want to try walking?" Emu asked Dizzy.

"Help me to a sofa. They're already going to kill me for almost dying. I'd like to at least be comfortable,"

Outside Mal sniffed suspiciously, still a dragon as she swept over the courtyard. Evie slipped off her back, making her way to the front doors. They were first ones there, but she could hear the sirens drawing closer by the second.

Before Evie could get there, the doors were thrown up. Mal leapt in front of her, a wing shielding her, but then they saw the kids come stumbling out of the doorway. Tears were streaming down some of their faces. Mal transformed, reverting to her human form moments before they barrelled into their arms.

It was hard to get information from seven young hysterical kids, but the words they could make out weren't good.

"Hey, shhh," Evie said softly, combing her fingers through their hair to calm them. "It's okay, we're here, we'll keep you safe,"

"I thought they were going to hurt us," One young boy, he could have been more than seven or eight, cried, clinging to Mal's shirt.

"They wouldn't stop hurting Dizzy," A girl roughly the same age sniffled. Mal and Evie exchanged a worried look.

"You scared them away, Mal," The boy continued, "They didn't want to fight a dragon and they ran,"

"Let's see what happened," Mal said, starting to move towards the door, but the kids started crying harder.

"No! Don't leave. Don't,"

"I-I'm not," Mal couldn't walk with the way there were clinging to her, "It's okay, you don't have to go back inside. We'll be safe out here," She looked to Evie, "Go on without me. I'll make sure the guys are okay,"

Evie nodded, running into the manor. The boys were helping Dizzy onto one of the longer couches when Evie burst into the room. The blood on her face and staining her collar and shirt didn't look good.

"Dizzy!"

"Evie, hey," Dizzy plastered on a smile.

Evie dropped next to her, pulling her bag open coming out with a deep red potion.

"Drink,"

"Save that for when you really need it,"

"If you don't drink, I'll force it down your throat,"

Dizzy contemplated the threat for a few seconds before taking the potion and unstopping it. She drank half of it, pushing it back into Evie's hands. Even with a little more than a mouthful Dizzy felt the pain ease in her chest.

"Dizzy, all of it,"

"I'm fine,"

"You're obviously not,"

"I could be worse,"

"You could be dead," Evie said as she gently pulled her broken glasses off. She wiped the blood away from her face, inspecting the gash above her eye.

"Head wounds bleed a lot, it looks worse than it is," Dizzy reassured her.

"D, what the shit?" Mal appeared next to Evie, a few kids still clinging to her sides.

"Unfortunately we can't all have scale armour permanently built-in. But you should see the other guy," Dizzy joked.

"Deflection as a coping mechanism," Mal drawled, "Mature,"

"I learnt from you,"

"I don't deflect,"

"That's true, you don't deflect. You avoid,"

Mal glared at Dizzy, "If you didn't look half dead already I might kill for that,"

"M," Evie chastised softly, "Dizzy, what happened?"

Dizzy explained everything in detail, going through the extra facts she'd learnt, how many people were there, the details on the masks she saw. Milo and Emu supplied details about what happened downstairs when they were first attacked. While they'd been recounting the story they gave the kids in the attic the all-clear to come out and asked them to pack some things for an overnight bag. There was no way they were letting these kids stay in the manor after it just got attacked. Especially not without Florianna. Evie also informed Ben the staff bearer had escaped before they got there. He shifted the first responders from going directly to the manor to searching the area around it on the off chance they teleported to somewhere close by.

"And, I think it's safe to say that whoever is behind this isn't a VK," Dizzy finally finished.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"Not 100%," Dizzy said, "But I tricked them into thinking the other kids weren't here by selling them a bullshit story about an annual camping trip. They ate up. Even mentioned they didn't come across a camping trip in their 'research',"

"Research?" Mal echoed.

Dizzy nodded, "If they had to research us, that means they don't know us,"

"And they're not VK's," Evie summarized.

"Here's the kicker. They referred to me as the Granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. When talking about you two it was Evil Queen's daughter and daughter of Maleficent, which sounds like how someone from Auradon would refer to us,"

"You're right," Mal paced back and forth, two kids who were clinging to her tripping over themselves to keep up with her. When she noticed they were stumbling she stopped, putting a hand on one of their heads in a comforting gesture, "D, go over the blood traitor thing again,"

"Called VK's traitors for coming to Auradon and 'betraying our parents'," She did air quotes around the latter statement.

"They also have one hell of a complex about what a villain's legacy means," Celia added.

Milo snorted, "I'd say it's about five complexes rolled into one,"

"On three, one, two, three!" They heard from outside. Their group exchanged a look, before going to the back entrance. From the doorway they could see some of the kids trying to move Florianna.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mal called, running down to them, "What are you doing?"

"It's going to be dark soon," One said, arms around Florianna's waist, uselessly trying to pull from the ground, "We can't leave her outside,"

"Yeah, what if starts to rain?"

"She wouldn't want to stay in dark all by herself. She told me she doesn't like the dark. She always comes into my room before lights out to make sure they night light is there. It's because she doesn't like the dark," It was a full on sob coming from the kid nod.

Mal sighed, gently pulling the kids away from Florianna's stiff from, "Hey, it's okay," She hug the crying kid, "We're going to help Flori, I promise,"

"We're not going to leave her,"

"It's safest to leave her here right now, until we can fix her," Mal said, "And Florianna wouldn't want you all out here in the cold because of her," She cleaned the kid's face with her sleeve, "Come on, everyone, inside. Florianna will be okay,"

Mal saw the kids inside, looking at the others standing the doorway.

"We can't go to the Isle until we know these kids are safe," Evie said.

"Yeah," Mal sighed, "I know,"

"Wait, you're going to the Isle?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah, we were planning to leave in a couple hours," Mal said.

"Why?"

"We can't get the wand," Evie said, "So we need to find a magical relic as strong as the staff. Our best lead is Hades' ember,"

"I don't think Hades will just hand that over," Dizzy said.

"I may have a plan for that," Mal said, "The real issue will be figuring out where he keeps it hidden. I don't know where Hades has his place, but someone must know and we still have a few people who owe us favors,"

"Oh that's easy," Celia said, "I know where Hades is," Everyone looked at her. "I'd run earns for him,"

"You?" Mal questioned, "How long did you work for him?"

She shrugged, "Since I was nine, ten,"

"Alright you can tell us where to go,"

"You have to take me,"

"Not happening," Mal said, "Too dangerous,"

"You realize I've spent more time on the Isle than you have," Celia counter.

"No one knows the Isle like we do," Mal said.

"Isle's changed a lot in last few years. You walk onto those streets now and you'll be made in seconds,"

"Kid, we can handle ourselves,"

"I'm not a kid,"

"Mal, it might not hurt to have someone who knows the Isle now," Evie said.

Mal looked at her, hundreds of words passing between them silently.

"Alright," Mal said, "But, we're in charge. What we say goes,"

"Sounds good to me," Celia perked up.

"Hey, I'm serious. You have to listen to us. None of that loose cannon going on your own shit you pulled back at Sixth Circle,"

With an annoyed sigh Celia nodded, "Fine. Whatever,"

Then, they all heard what might have been the most absurd noise to hear after all of the day's events. The doorbell. It was so random and outplace they all stared at each other until it rang again.

"Who the fuck?" Milo asked, voicing the words that were in everyone's minds.

"Jay and Carlos?" Dizzy suggested.

"When have Jay and Carlos ever used a doorbell?" Evie said.

"No one coming to attack us again would be stupid enough to ring a doorbell, right?" Emu asked.

"You guys stay here," Evie said as she nodded to Mal. Together they went to the door. Mal lit a small ball of fire in hand, while Evie reached for a potion in her bag. Mal looked through the peephole and was so taken back by who she saw she didn't even give Evie warning before opening the door.

"Audrey?"

"Hi, oh I wasn't actually expecting too-Oh, your hand is on fire,"

Mal looked at her palm like she was surprised to see it still on fire. She shook out the flames.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked, leaning in slightly to see behind Evie and Mal. The first floor had been trashed by the events of the way, namely the hallway to the kitchen which could be seen from the main foyer.

"Why are you here?" Mal asked, "Wait," Her guarding going up again, "Are you really Audrey?"

"I- yes? I'm sorry. I know this is weird. But I tried messaging you and Ben," She said looking to Evie, "But you didn't get back, which is understandable. I know we didn't really keep in contact after university. I didn't know where you lived now and I thought this would be my best bet, which evidently it was,"

Evie held up a hand to stop her, "Audrey, it's been a bit of a day for us. Why are you here?"

"Right. Um, so I might know who stole the scepter,"

* * *

How does Audrey play into all this? And I know I promised the Isle soon, but the last two chapters both got spilt because they got too long. But we'll get there. Soon.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	11. Padre Dearest

"Can we go over this one more time?" Mal asked. She, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben were standing around Audrey, "The guy who stole the scepter approached you?"

"I don't know if it was him for sure," Audrey replied, a little defensive.

"Audrey, relax, no one is pointing fingers at you," Ben said.

"Yet," Jay added. Carlos nudged him.

"Okay," Audrey started, "About a month ago, I was working at Grandmother's non-profit. This guy, he introduced himself as Sir Robin Goodfellow. He said he wanted to talk to me about an opportunity,"

"You've gone over that part already," Mal said, "Can we skip to the part where the scepter is involved,"

"He wanted me to be part of some campaign. The way he described it, he made it sound like a spokesperson,"

"Like a political campaign?" Evie asked.

"Maybe. He was really vague about details, which was the first red flag. He said I was someone who'd agree with their group's rhetoric but then started talking about some vaguely anti-crown sentiments. I don't know if he thought getting dumped by Ben would mean I was ready to take a torch to Ben's hair. Which, it's funny anyone thinks I'd get that worked up over a guy… no offence Ben,"

"None… taken," Ben replied.

"He was also strongly anti-VK and at that point, I knew I didn't want whatever he was selling. I told him whatever his group was promoting I didn't want to be the face of it. It took a few tries for him to take no for answer, but he eventually gave up. I thought I wouldn't hear any of his weird ideas again but then the news happened,"

"When they took over the broadcast," Mal put the pieces together.

Audrey nodded, "They were more blatant about their ideals on the news, but the guy I spoke basically had the same manifesto. Heroes aren't being created, society has fallen because of it. VKs are a part of that problem,"

"So you think this Sir Robin Goodfellow is the one who stole the scepter,"

"Or at least working with them,"

"Here's the part I don't get. How'd you know we'd be here?" Jay asked.

She blushed a little, "I honestly didn't. I tried messaging Ben and Evie, but I figured it was lost in the avalanche of everything else happening,"

Evie instantly checked her phone, giving a soft, "Oh shit," When she found the messages.

"I know trying to get into your place without an invite is a nightmare," She said to Ben, then looked at Evie, "And it's not like we're close enough I got your new address when you moved after uni. I just figured someone here would be able to get a message to you. I wasn't expecting this…" She gestured weakly to the disaster of the house around them.

Somehow, the house had devolved into an even worse mess now. Knowing they couldn't leave the kids here Ben and Evie told them to pack some clothes and get ready to leave as soon as possible. Understandably some of the kids were scared and didn't want to leave. There were also the stubborn ones who didn't fully grasp the situation. The most heartbreaking thing was the kids still refusing to leave behind Florianna.

Dizzy, sans her glasses, came into the room just then, looking tired. "Got all the kids ages 8-11 packed. Some of the older ones are still being annoying about it,"

"Pre-teens," Milo grumbled under his breath, joining Dizzy in the doorway. Emu and Celia lurked in the hallway behind them.

"Jay, can you pull the tough love act?" Evie asked, "We need to move these kids sooner rather than later,"

"I'm on it," He clapped Milo on the shoulder as he walked out. Carlos, Milo and Emu went with him, but Dizzy hung back, and Celia, seeing wasn't following, stayed behind as well.

"We still need to figure out where we're putting the kids," Ben groaned.

"The school's out, obviously," Evie said. "I'd offer our place, but if they knew where Mal works…"

"There's a good a chance they know where we live," Mal finished for her.

"And we can't use FG's place after what happened to her," Dizzy said.

"Wait, what happened to Fairy Godmother?" Audrey asked.

"Still need to make announcements about that," Ben winced, "God it's going be horrible,"

"What happened to Fairy Godmother?" She asked again, looking at the other people in the room.

"They attacked her place to get the wand," Mal said, "They didn't get it, but did a pull an encore of that trick they pulled on live tv,"

"But she's not…" The way Audrey trailed off was loud enough to fill in her unsaid words. Again no one answered. "Guys, the lack of an answer is making me think the worse,"

"Of course she's going to be okay," Ben finally said, "Once we get the scepter back,"

"We don't actually know if they'll be okay," Mal said.

"They will be okay," Ben said emphatically, "We can fix this. You're going to get the ember then we'll get the scepter back. Everything will be okay,"

"That will all be moot if we don't protect these kids from someone who very clearly wants to hurt them,"

"I'll arrange for some orphanages to take them for now," Ben said.

"No," Evie said instantly, "Orphanages? No, absolutely not,"

"Evie, what other choices do we have? What facilities are fit to sudden take in dozens of kids without parental supervision?"

"These kids are scared and you're going to, first one separate them, drop them in with other kids they don't know, and caretakers who we don't the political views on?"

"Don't give me flaws, give me an alternative,"

"I could take them,"

Ben and Evie's head swivelled to Audrey. Audrey shrugged, "We have the space,"

"Audrey that's- I don't know," Evie hesitated.

"I can guess why you're hesitating. Grandmother doesn't think well of the VK program, but mom always been in favour of it. She can relate to the whole kid having an abnormal childhood because of their parents' choices thing,"

"Are you sure?"

"I know mom. She won't say no, not to this,"

"We'd be in your debt,"

"Reserve mom and me a couple of seats at your next fashion show and we'll call it even,"

"Deal," Evie said.

"Great, I'll let mom know we're having guests over,"

"And I'll arrange the transport to take them there," Ben said, following her out.

"Are you sure this is the best idea," Dizzy asked Evie.

"No. But it's far from our worst option,"

"It's a shame, I would have liked to see Sleeping Beauty's place," Dizzy said.

"What are you talking about? You're going there too," Mal said.

"No, we're going to the Isle," Dizzy countered.

"No." Mal pointed at herself then towards Evie and Celia, "We're going to Isle,"

"No. If this is the same bullshit about it not being safe, you can't say Celia gets to go but you're leaving me behind,"

"D, that's no–"

"I'm just as capable as you two,"

"You are," Evie said.

Dizzy started with another argument, but deflated, "Wait…"

"D, we, probably more anyone else, know how cunning you are." Mal chuckled, "For one, you've got a perfect poker face,"

"Wait, this better not be some trick to flatter me into staying behind,"

"It's not," Evie said, "Look at these kids. There's going to need someone they know keeping an eye for them,"

"There are others, older kids to keep an eye out,"

"Yes, but these aren't the only VK's we're worried about," Evie said.

"Even before the manor was attacked we talked about contacting those of us who moved away from Aurdon," Mal said, "And with this, we need to warn them. They're all potential targets,"

"Ben's having people call everyone we can call," Evie said, "But there are a few people we don't know how to contact. But we do know where they are, more or less,"

"Jane's going to go to them, but you know how we are. Slow to trust anyone who's one of us,"

"You want me to go,"

"You know at least one person on our list pretty well," Mal said, handing her a page.

Dizzy scanned it, "Antony… you really don't have another way to contact them,"

"If we did, we wouldn't ask you to do this,"

"Are you sure you don't want to be there too? It's not every day you get the chance to see Ginny," Dizzy said.

"Oh trust me, I'd rather see Ginny. Stealing from Hades isn't exactly a bucket list wish,"

"It's not like he'll have magic this time. What's the worse he could do?"

"Right," Mal sighed, "No magic. This will be a breeze,"

"M," Evie said gently, "Jay and I are just as good pickpockets as you we could-"

"No," Mal cut her off, "No one is going in there but me. If I didn't know your response already I would have asked you guys to stay behind,"

"And let you have all the fun?"

"Not all the fun. Dizzy gets to go on her adventure,"

"Oh stop pretending like you didn't dodge a bullet not seeing your ex," Dizzy snorted.

"You still haven't said if you're going to do it or not,"

"I'm going to do it. I'm not thrilled about seeing my cousin again, but after this we can't leave them in the dark. What's the plan? Ask them to come to Auradon?"

"If they'll willing, we'll take them in, but knowing how most of these people roll, they won't come back," Evie said, "Just, ask to keep a low profile. Maybe take a trip somewhere else for a few days,"

"Okay, I'll talk to them,"

"Jane will be with you, so keep an eye out for each other,"

"You guys keep safe too," Dizzy said. She turned to Celia who'd hung in the background of this conversation, "Look out for them. It's been a few years, they've probably gotten soft, what will all the chocolates and castles,"

Mal and Evie snorted in unison. "Us? Soft?" Mal said.

"Don't forget who used to rule the Isle,"

So things had gone to shit. Mal was expecting that. One of the first things her mother had taught her was a lesson about expecting your best laid plans to get chucked out the window moments after you were actually in the heat of it.

_"Plan for the worst, Mal" _Her mother's voice rang in the back of her head, "_And once the worst has happened, know it will only goes down from there. When the world is against you, you must be ready to go against the world. Can you fight the whole world, Mal?" _

She's answered with an obedient "Yes, mother," then, so young a gap in her teeth made her slur the 's' sound in yes.

Planning for the worst might as well be the first thing she wrote on her to-do list every morning.

Rough waters that made getting to the Isle difficult? She handled it with a spell and bikes Evie had begrudgingly admitted weren't completely useless impulse purchases she and Jay had made.

Uma's gang started tracking them minutes after they'd stepped foot on the Isle? Easy enough, cut through the home Carlos had set up the year before for kids who didn't feel safe sleeping at home. Also, file away the information from said kids about Uma's gang protecting the home from grubby adults trying to steal the mattress.

Their bikes being stolen when while they were in Celia's dad's arcade so she could collect a key for Hade's place? That she could leave up to her friends, trusting them to deal with Harry and Gil while she got what they came for.

Those were all things she could handle. What she couldn't deal with was her _father's_ insufferable smirk as he dangled the emerald in front of her.

"Look, I don't want it forever. I'll bring it back once I deal with a little issue,"

"A little issue? Mhmm?" He arched one eyebrow and then the other, "Your mother's scepter being stolen and in the hands of someone absolutely oozing righteous anger is a little issue over in Auradon? So what's a big issue?"

Mal clenched her jaw.

"Oh, did you forget already one of the three channels we get here is that obnoxious one that's only the news 24/7.

"I didn't forget," Mal said.

The Isle's been buzzing since word broke. All kinds of rumours of who the VK behind the mask is. Must be a pluck one to use your mother's scepter. I can say from experience her brand of fey magic is no picnic to understand. Well, I don't need to tell that to you. Miss dragon, saving the day,"

"I wouldn't have guessed you'd be the kind to watch the news,"

"Well, how else am I supposed to keep up with what's happening in your life? You never write,"

"Oh gee, I wonder why?" Mal drawled.

"It used to be so much easier when you were dating the king. You were all they talk about. These days I see you on the arm of Grimhilde's daughter sometimes, but it's been an absolute dry spell of information. What's happening with you?"

"Funny, you never seemed to care about how I was doing when I on the Isle,"

"Yeah, but you were right there. I could walk up the road and spy on you when I wanted see what you were up too. That hideout you had isn't too far from here after all,"

Mal's stomach swooped strangely, "You know about that place…"

"It's still empty. Your paintings are good, by the way. Are you still doing that, over there?" he pointed vaguely in the direction of the mainland.

"If you suddenly want to be the concerned father, you can start by giving me the emerald," Mal said holding out her hand.

Hades was silent, looking between her hand and face. With a dramatic sigh he started to extend his hand, but he stopped with the gem a few inches above Mal's hand.

"Hold on," He said, snatching his hand back, "This is the only thing on the Isle I owe of any real value. I can't just give this away,"

Mal cursed.

Hades tsked, "Maybe I'll trade you something for it," He tapped his fingers together, "What do you got?"

Mal gritted her teeth, "I have some money on me. No much because I'm not stupid enough to walk with money on these streets,"

"That's useless to me here,"

She started emptying her pockets, "I have a healing draught, a couple other potions. My friends have more if you're interested in magical stuff," "

"Healing draught… mildly interesting. Who taught you potion brewing? Certainly wasn't your mother. She detested human strains of magic," He picked up the vial, examining it in the light.

"I didn't brew it. A witch I know did,"

"Who's the witch?"

"It's not important,"

"Of course it's important. I need to know if this potion is worth my emerald. This witch… She powerful?"

Mal was quiet for a long moment, "She doesn't use her magic often, but I think she is,"

"Maybe I'll take this potion," He said, pecking through the small pile of things Mal had laid out "But let's see what else you have before we shake on it,"

When she saw him pick up the small velvet pouch her heart twisted. _Shit, _she's been careless to just empty out her pockets. She forgot about everything she had on her.

"Oh?" Hades said she pulled out the ring, "What do we have here?"

* * *

So, some quick notes about Audrey. In the movie, I actually thought it was a clever move to make her villain if only to confront the fact she had been slighted by Ben and Mal in the first movie. No one ever deals with the fact Ben was in a relationship, broke up with her under the influence of a spell and did nothing about that once he regained his own mind again.

But that being said, Audrey, as she appeared in the Uncertainty of Darkness, couldn't be the villain. She had her own personal confrontation about her and Ben's relationship and moved on. She was even on sort of friendly terms with Evie in the Uncertainty of Darkness.

Nardragon- Until the next page.


	12. Mother, Oh Mother

Mal was stiff, watching Hades turn the ring over between his fingers.

"This is an impressive gem," He said, his voice surprisingly stoic, "The colour saturation impeccable. And the gem itself is flawless. This isn't just a ring for anyone,"

"It's not for trade," Mal said.

"Now, now, hold on," He held up a hand and Mal resisted the urge to ground her teeth, "Who's this for? No offence but this doesn't seem your style,"

"Like you'd know so much about my style," Mal countered.

"Touché," Hades chuckled as he held the ring to the light. Mal's breath caught as she watched him find the inscription on the inside of the gem. "_Find me in the space between_? Now, I'm very interested, have you asked Grimhilde's daughter to marry you?"

"It's none of your business. Now give it here,"

"Probably not, or she'd be wearing this instead of it hanging out in your pocket. Unless she asked you and you're not wearing on the Isle to draw attention," He bounced it on his palm, "It is Grimhilde's daughter you're with yes? It's been the rumour here for a few years now, but there's been anything to confirm it. Just a few glimpses of you two together at events,"

"Now you suddenly have an interest in my life?"

Hades gasped, clutching a hand to his chest, "Mal I've always cared,"

She snatched the ring, "You have a funny way of showing it,"

His expression sobered for a beat, "Are you happy? Happy people are usually the ones who get married, but sometimes people do it because they think they have to,"

That threw her off. She couldn't tell what angle he was playing. Was he trying to make her doubt her decision? He'd have to try harder than that to get inside her head.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're my daughter,"

Mal snorted, "Listen. You don't get to call me that. You'd have to at least been there for me. The only reason I'm here now if because I something powerful to beat the staff and your emerald was the most convenient thing,"

"You think I didn't want to be there for you?"

"Oh did you? Really? You have a funny showing that. I know the internet is shitty here, but I guarantee if you search 'how to be there for someone?' not one of the results are going to say 'literally never speak to the person as they grow up'."

"I would have, but you know how your mother is,"

Mal rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"She wanted to be the one to raise you and I didn't push the subject,"

"You ran away from the responsibility. Mom was a lot of things, but she was there,"

"I… I know,"

It was the first beat of hesitation Mal had sensed from him.

"But then you turned her in a lizard,"

Or thought she sensed from him to be accurate because just as quickly she was left unsure again.

"It's temporary,"

"You tell yourself that. Let me guess, the spell will break if she learns true love? It's always true love." Hades gagged, "If anyone is incapable of unselfish love, it would be your mother,"

"You'd know a lot about that, I bet,"

"Think you can judge me because you're allowed to live among the holier than thou royals of Auradon,"

"I can judge you because someone who was never there for his daughter doesn't get to lecture me now about what love entails. You don't get to talk about mom either,"

He huffed, "This is getting us nowhere fast,"

"Believe me. I'm having as much fun as you are,"

"Is this all you really came for?" He asked, rolling the emerald between two fingers.

"And I'm not leaving without it,"

"Eh, might be fun to see what happens," He said holding out his palm.

Mal stared at the gem in his hand. She didn't trust it.

"What do you want? The ring?"

"No. I just wanted to be nosy,"

With a snort Mal grumbled, "Of course," She looked at the emerald for a moment longer before taking it from him.

"Be careful. That was made for a god,"

"I think I can handle it,"

"You're only half of me. And your mother's side isn't going to make up the difference. It won't be as powerful for you as it is for me,"

"I'll manage," Mal closed her hand around the gem, turning to leave.

"And hey, if you need someone to walk you down the aisle call me," He called after her.

"Not happening,"

Mal walked out of the room and sucked in a breath. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Celia leaning against the wall.

"Spill it," Mal said, "How much of that did you hear?"

Her expression twisted, "I don't know anything,"

"Right," Mal snorted, "Listen you mention the ring to Evie and I will kill you, slowly and painfully,"

"What ring?" Celia said, making a zipping motion over her mouth.

"And you'd better forget whatever else you heard in that room,"

"Like I said, I don't know anything,"

"Good,"

Mal started to walk away when she heard Celia idly behind her, "But it makes sense now, his obsession to get information on you,"

Mal turned on her heels. Celia almost walked into her. She yelped, eyes going wide as Mal levelled her with a cold glare, "You tell anyone, I mean anyone, about Hades and I'll make life hell for you. Evie is the only who knows and that's how it's going to stay,"

Celia nodded quickly.

* * *

"Please land it," Evie whispered to herself as she watched the roof below come rushing up to meet her. The landing was hard, jarring her entire body, but she kept running. A few years ago she would have made that jump perfectly. Maybe their time in Auradon had made them soft. No time to think of that now, not with Harry Hook on her bike and their way off the isle.

She'd lost sight of it for the moment but she could still hear the engine. Carlos and Jay had spilt off in other directions to track the others from Uma's gang, who were certainly making them work for it.

The engine sounds were ahead of her, in an alley that would let out into the quarter market. Harry would have to turn two buildings ahead and be forced to double back from the way the alley looped around builds. But she could cut across on a bridge.

Another roof jump, this one mercifully shorter than the last. She hopped the gap, vaulting a barrel and jumping down a fire escape. Two stores down, a hop across to the next building via an open balcony. Her memory wasn't going to fail her now. She smiled despite everything.

It was a rush, to be a back on the Isle, back on the streets. She wouldn't trade Auradon for the world but how she'd forgotten the trill for a chase. She tore down the hallway, pushing random people out of her way. She still threw a few 'sorry's over her shoulder. She burst out onto a balcony on the opposite side of the building.

The bridge was gone.

The air was empty, her mind easily filling in the scaffolding bridge that had stood for so many years across this courtyard, giving access from one end to the other without need to touch the ground. It wasn't there.

She saw Harry burst out the alley, cutting across the market way and vanishing from sight on the far side. She cursed, looking for the quickest way down to ground level. With no other choice, she pushed back inside, hurrying down the stairs. At this rate, he'd get away.

She should have known better. Not just about the possibility of the bridge being gone. She should have known how to read the Isle better. She let herself get too focused on Harry. She only saw him tore across the market. She didn't take a moment to consider why he'd gotten across what usually would have been a crowded courtyard.

She should have known when she finally got out to street level, and she could see clear from one side to another through the market stalls. The market was only ever this empty in one situation. She knew that, so why hadn't it clicked faster.

Why didn't she notice until now, when it was too late to stop the dread creeping up her spine?

Central areas like this one, on the Isle, were always, always teeming with people, with only one exception. There was only one time the streets would clear. When one of the big names were about.

Evie cursed herself for forgetting such a simple fact of Isle life. So it was fitting punishment, that the big name responsible for this empty space would be the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen.

Her mother.

The Evil Queen's head was turned, looking in the direction Harry had gone in. She had seen her yet. Evie still had a chance to move before she was seen. So why? Why wouldn't her legs move? Grimhilde's head turned, her eyes falling on Evie.

Well, shit.

A smile pulled across her expression. She crossed the space towards Evie.

Compulsion overtook Evie, straightening her jacket and pushing the stray hairs away from her face. She looked down, her attention instantly zeroing on her shoes, wet and soiled from street water. She felt sick.

"Evangeline, dear," Grimhilde was a few steps from her, the smile still there.

"Mother,"

"Is it finally time?"

"Time?" Evie swallowed.

"You've come to collect me, no?"

"I… no. Mother. I'm here for other reasons,"

Grimhilde's face fell, "Evangeline, what is taking you so long? I expected you take some time, but this is a disappointment,"

"Mother, what exactly were you waiting for?"

The Evil queen tilted her head her eyes going cold. All at once, Evie was 10 and her mother had just caught her with sticky fingers from pastries.

"Niñaita, really. Have you just been playing the fool? When are you coming to take me away from this horrible island?"

"Mother, that's…" Evie shook her head, trying to process it all, "The isle is a prison,"

"Yes, yes, yes," Her mother waved her hand dismissively, "Come, darling walk with me. I have errands to run. I can't find good help anymore and after you left me, I have to resort to shopping for myself,"

Evie was dragged to her follow at her mother's side without any more effort. She trailed half a step behind her like she had done so many times in the past. She didn't think. Didn't hesitate. She just did. Because her mother had demanded.

"Mother, I-"

"Shush. No excuses. Tell me, what's taking you so long to get me free,"

"I couldn't… we can't…" She was utterly baffled at the idea that her mother had been waiting on her all, this time, "We didn't get the wand,"

"You think this is because you failed Maleficent's plan? Posh. It was doomed to fail from the start,"

"If you thought that, why'd you go along with it?"

"It pays to have powerful allies dear. And on the off chance, she did succeed it would mean another way off this retched rock. But you my dear, have always been my plan. Now, why hasn't your husband gotten me free yet?"

"Husband?!"

"Yes, where is his kingdom? I tempered my expectation for you to capture the eye of someone from one of the powerful family lines. I expect this is what is taking time. He's not as notable and it is taking him longer for him bargain my freedom,"

"I-I… Mother I…"

Grimhilde continued talking like Evie hadn't said anything, blowing past her words, "This is longer than I expected. Years, honestly. If he's useless dear, just poison him and find the next one,"

"Mother I'm…"

"Prison is no place for a queen. Just look at my complexion dear. The sun is horrid, but it was some benefits,"

"I-"

"You still haven't said where your kingdom is. Don't be embarrassed if it's one of the small ones. We still have a few years of youth to work with. There's time to find another prince or a king with larger lands,"

"Mother I'm not married," Evie forced out.

Grimhilde stopped, turning on Evie. On instinct Evie drew back.

"Evangeline, what foolishness are you talking about?"

"I… I…" Damn it, why couldn't she just speak. She wasn't a child anymore. Why were her words betraying her like this?

"You're 23 and not married yet?"

"I'm 24 mother," she murmured.

"Even worse. Tell me you're at least engaged,"

Sounds choked in the back of Evie's throat.

Grimhilde stepped in closer, lifting one of Evie's arms, "It's probably because you let yourself go, mija. I worried about this. This is my fault. Without me there to guide you…" She tutted, turning Evie's head to and fro. Walking around her, "I'd hoped you'd have the will to do things without me. But don't worry dear. Your failure thus far isn't final. You still have some time. You will need to hurry some. Your generation has the annoying habit of extended courtship periods,"

"Mother, I…" The words she wanted to say were screaming in her mind. _Stop_. _Don't touch me. No, I don't have a prince, I don't want one. I don't need one. I don't need you. I have someone who loves me more than I thought it was possible to love someone. And I love her the same. I'm a not a failure because of that. I'm not a failure. I'm not a failure. _

"I have things I need to do mother," Evie said, shrugging off her mother's hand and stepping back.

Grimhilde's expression grew colder, "Things? What things? What could be more important than your own mother? The woman who gave birth to you."

"I-I'm sorry mother," It hurt to speak, like everything she hadn't said was trapped there, pressing from the inside out.

"Evie!"

Jay's voice. She'd never been more grateful to hear him. Footsteps came pounding up behind them, but stopped short. Evie guessed he saw who she was talking too.

"Oh… I,"

"You're still letting this boy hang around you I see," Grimhilde eyed him with a dirty look.

"Evie?"

"Is he why you haven't found a prince as yet Evangeline? I indulged his presence on the Isle because I knew he'd keep away less savoury men who thought themselves worthy suitors. I didn't think I'd have to spell it out to you. What prince would want you if he thinks you're hanging around a womanizer?"

"Womanizer?" Jay asked.

Evie could endure a million insults about herself. She already had. But she wouldn't have any about her friends.

"Let's go, Jay," Somehow she found the strength to turn away.

"Evangeline, we're not through speaking here. Evangeline!"

She didn't turn back. Jay stumbled after her.

"E, where are we going?" He asked as he blindly followed, giving her mother one last glance.

"Don't know," She got to the first ladder she could and started climbing.

"What did your mother say?"

Evie didn't answer.

"Evie?"

Still, no answer as they pulled themselves onto a roof.

"Did you find out where Harry went? C and I lost track of our marks,"

"I'm going to be sick,"

"Wow, hey," Jay barely pulled her hair out of the way as Evie doubled over the edge of the roof, retching. He rubbed her back as she did. When she collected herself again he pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her.

"What a gentleman," She managed a weak smile.

"Aw, well… you know me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly,"

Jay chuckled, "Mal has really rubbed off on you,"

Evie laughed as she sank to the ground, leaning against the roof ledge. Jay sat next to her, resting a hand on her knee.

"Whatever she said, she's wrong," Jay said, giving a squeeze. It was a small gesture, but it made Evie feel warm, helped ground her.

"I'd forgotten… just how much… she was," Evie shook her head, "I was careless. Should have known someone was there. It was too empty,"

"Even the best of us mess up at times,"

"We never did,"

"Yeah, but that's when we were arrogant kids. We're adults now and if it's one thing I've learnt about adulthood it's 95% flying by the seat of your pants,"

Evie's laughter was unrestrained now, "Speak for yourself. I always have it together,"

"Yeah, well you were always the best of us,"

They drifted into silence for a few moments.

"I lost Harry."

"Yeah, Gil gave me the slip too,"

"C?"

"No luck,"

"Looks like we're walking back,"

"Ugh," Jay dropped his head back, "that's going to take forever,"

"Not to mention using the bridge is going announce to everyone we were on the Isle,"

Jay stood, holding a hand out for Evie, "Nothing we can do about it. We should head back to the arcade,"

Evie let him pull her up, "Could you not tell Mal that I ran into my mother?"

Jay arched a brow at the request, but nodded anyway, "It's your story to tell. Or not tell,"

"Thanks, Jay,"

"Come on, Princess. I'll race you back,"

"Oh, you're on,"

* * *

Mal and Celia got back to the arcade and one look at her friends told Mal everything she needed to know about how their evening went.

"Oh no," She groaned.

"Sorry Mal," Carlos said, "We just couldn't keep up,"

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Couldn't be helped. So how are we getting back?"

"The bridge," Jay suggested with a shrug.

"Not ideal,"

"It's our only opinion," Evie said.

"You're right, unfortunately," Mal tapped Celia on her shoulder, "If you want to tell your old man goodbye make it quick. We have a long walk ahead of us,"

"Oh, right," She bounded off towards her father.

Evie pulled Mal aside quietly. "Did you see your dad?"

"Another unfortunate turn of the evening,"

"Are you okay?"

"We can discuss my feelings when Auradon isn't under siege," Mal narrowed her eyes and pressed her hand to Evie's forehead.

"What?" Evie asked, leaning away from her hand.

"You look pale. Are you okay?"

Breaking eye contact Evie wove a hand with Mal's gently pulling it down, "Yeah. I am,"

"E,"

"Another discussion for a time Auradon isn't under siege,"

Mal's silence was clear disapproval.

"Don't be a hypocrite M,"

She exhaled heavily through her nose, "Okay. Added to the to-do list,"

A smile flickered on Evie's lips despite everything, "Right under defeating the bad guy,"

"And just above repairing the gutters outside the kitchen,"

"Oh, really? Hasn't that one been on your to-do list for a month now,"

"I've had a busy month,"

"Mhmm,"

Mal laughed. She saw their friends walking over to join them and pointed out their approach to Evie with a nod.

"Ready?" Jay asked.

"Let's do this,"

"Do we really have to walk all the way back?" Celia asked as she led the way outside.

"Yes," Mal said, "Unless you're a really good swimmer,"

"Oh I know a really good swimmer," A new voice joined the conversation. Harry Hook slunk out of the shadows next to them.

Their group tensed, instantly looking for another way, but a dozen guys from Uma's gang were around them.

"Is there some party we don't know about?" Carlos asked, eyeing the group slowly pressing in closer.

"Uma would like a word. We can be civil about this if you come along quietly,"

"Why couldn't Uma come here herself?" Mal asked, pulling Celia behind her.

"Oh, you know how things are for higher management. She's too busy for every little pickup,"

"We could fight our way out," Mal said, "Easily,"

"We also have more guys waiting at the bridge. You can come with us now, or you'll have to deal our guys rushing you when you open the barrier,"

Mal bit down on her tongue she considered their opinions. She exchanged quick looks with Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Alright," She huffed, "Let's hear what Uma has to say,"

* * *

Nardragon- until the next page.


	13. Unfortunate Allies, Timing and Plans

"Is this meant to be an upgrade from your mom's fish shop?" Mal said as she eyed the area they'd been lead too. Under the docks, in what was honestly an impressive base. Not that Mal was going to let Uma know that. They'd completely taken over a section of the docks, a boathouse serving as their main hold. They were on the second level, the lapping of the water sounding below the boards under them.

"It's more put together than the mess you've caused in your neck of the woods,"

Mal narrowed her eyes at Uma. They were positioned on opposite sides of the room. Harry was at Uma's side. Gil perched on a shelf behind them both.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those VK's stirring up trouble. You think we wouldn't hear about that?"

"Just say your angle and let's get to why you really wanted us here,"

"As much as I love the idea of you failing as a leader for the kids on your end, I can't ignore how that's going to affect our bottom line here,"

"Your bottom line?"

"If kids stop going over that's just more people for us to keep in line here," Uma said with a simple shrug.

Something seemed off about that statement to Mal, but Uma had always infuriatingly difficult to read.

"We don't trust you to deal this problem yourselves," Harry said, twirling his hook on his finger.

"So we want to help," Gil said.

"Gil," Uma shot him a look over her shoulder.

He hunched his shoulders a little, "On account of you not being able to handle this without someone as powerful as Uma,"

Mal snorted, "We don't need your help,"

"Sure you don't. Just like you don't need that little blue prize in your pocket,"

Mal's hands twitched, almost checking to make sure she hadn't been pick-pocketed somehow. But she wasn't going to show her uncertainly to Uma.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Please, Mal, nothing happens on this island that I don't know about. You went to Hades. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why. You're not stronger than your mother's staff. You needed something that is,"

"You still haven't said your angle,"

"But we did," Uma countered, "We don't trust you to deal this. So out of the goodness of our hearts, we're going with you. Clean up this mess up,"

"Ha, no," Mal chuckled, "That's not happening,"

"Get off your high horse and admit you need help,"

"Hard to see this as out of the goodness of your heart when you threatened us here in the first place," Jay said.

"Oh, Jay, did you think that was me being threatening?" Harry grinned, "Auradon has made you soft if that scared you,"

"I wasn't scared,"

"What do you want, Uma?" Evie asked, the authority in her voice cutting across the tension of the room. "You must want something, in return, for your _gracious_ offer,"

Uma looked at Harry for a beat, "Enough of this invitation lottery," She said, "Any kid who wants to leave the Isle get to leave when they want,"

Evie's expression didn't betray the flurry of thoughts that crossed her mind at that moment to anyone, except, of course, for Mal. She looked to Mal out of the corner of her eyes. From the look in Mal's eyes, she knew she hadn't been expecting that either.

Evie barely arched one brow, a silent question woven into the fraction of a movement, 'How should they proceed with this?'

The edges of Mal's eyes tensed. She didn't trust any of this.

Evie couldn't argue with that. She didn't buy into all this yet either. But Uma's demands weren't something she was against. Just the opposite. But the problem was…

"That's easier said than done," Evie said.

"Bull,"

"Bringing kids to Auradon is always tied up in red tape,"

"Are you saying you don't have the king wrapped around your fingers?"

"We're saying it's more complicated than that," Mal said.

"Then make it less complicated," Harry said.

"Or you're not making it off the isle," Gil said.

"Or what? You're going to kill us?" Carlos challenged.

"Maybe," Gil said.

"You can try," Jay snorted.

"If anyone has the best chance of stopping Maleficent's staff it's Mal," Carlos said, "You could get rid of us, but then you'd be stuck on the isle with some zealot villain worshipers still out there gunning for VKs,"

"What?" Uma stood at that.

Carlos hesitated to continue, questioning if he'd given away too much.

"Whoever stole the staff has VKs on their shit list," Evie filled in instead. Keeping that bit of information secret served no one right then, "They've already made a few attempts,"

"There was a news report about you getting attacked," Uma said, looking to Mal, "Nothing about other VKs,"

"They showed up at the manor, the house where most of the VKs live," Evie said, "They've got a real complex about us,"

"See. This is why you need the backup," Harry said.

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay exchanged a quick look. "Give us a moment to discuss," Carlos said.

Uma nodded once in acknowledgement of the request.

Mal read her friends' faces and narrowed her eyes at Evie, "We're taking this offer?"

"No," Jay hissed, "We can't trust them,"

"They're holding us hostage," Carlos pointed out.

"We can't trust them," Jay repeated.

"Umm," Celia spoke up, "I don't know if you care about my opinion but Uma would be the lesser of two evils here,"

Mal looked at Evie, tilting her head.

"You want Uma,"

"Yes," It was a simple statement, leaving no room for uncertainty.

Mal was quiet for a moment, "Alright,"

"Alright?"

"Alright,"

"Uma, if we're doing this, you're the only one coming," Evie said.

"Oh no. My crew is coming with me,"

"No way," Jay said.

"Just Harry and Gil," Evie said.

Uma arched her brow, a small curl to the edge of her lips, "Did I miss the memo when the Princess here took over as leader?"

"Unlike you, I don't run a dictatorship," Mal said.

"Seems like you don't run anything at all," Harry snickered.

Mal narrowed her eyes, but didn't dignify him with a response, "We can't promise you the kids will be allowed off the isle freely,"

"You have to do better than that," Uma said.

"It's not up to us," Mal argued.

"I'll promise it to you," Evie said.

"E," Mal looked to her.

"Alright then, you have yourself a deal," Uma said.

"Good, now you can give us our bikes back,"

"About those," Harry started.

"We crashed them," Gil said cheerfully.

Carlos groaned.

"Guess we're still walking," Celia said, with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not walking," Uma said.

"Well, you should have said that before your crew stole our bikes," Jay said.

"What did you expect to happen when you left them out, just ripe for the picking," Harry countered.

"Guys," Evie cut in.

"We have a boat," Uma said, "I'll need to double-check a few things because we've never actually run it. Give us…" She looked at Harry, "Half an hour…" Harry nodded, paused and added an uncertain shake to his hand, "Roughly an hour and we can leave in it,"

"Even with an hour wait, a boat would be faster than walking," Carlos said.

"We don't have any better options," Mal said.

"Great. You're welcome to hang out here if you want," Uma said with a saccharin smile.

"No thanks," Mal said, "We'll be back," She turned, internally relieved when Uma's gang parted, allowing them to leave.

Outside Carlos said, "Actually, I want to stay. See what this boat is about, make sure it's not a trap,"

"That's not a bad idea," Jay agreed, "I'll check out their docks and make sure there isn't anything else we need to be prepared for,"

"Celia, do you want to go with one of the boys?" Mal asked but her tone made it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

"Oh, okay… I'll go with Carlos,"

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Mal asked Evie.

"Of course," Evie already knew what this was about.

* * *

"This looks, macabre," Jane said as they stopped in front of the dark store. she tried to peak through the windows, but couldn't past thick curtains.

"Looks like its right up Freddie's alley," Dizzy said. She tried the door and it opened without issue, "Seems like she's open,"

"The fates gifted me the foresight of your pre- oh, you?" Freddie's voice shifted instantly when she saw who'd entered her little storefront.

"Does that smoky voice work on people?" Dizzy asked.

"The suckers who come in here?" She smirked a little, "Oh hook, line and sinker. But I'm guessing you're not here for a fortune reading,"

"Not unless you can tell us how to find Maleficent's staff," Jane said.

"I could try, but fortunes don't work in exact measures," She offered. She pulled out a deck, shuffling the cards.

"We're not here for help. We're here to help you," Dizzy said.

"More like a warning," Jane added.

"I've seen the news. I know some crazy freaks made off with Malifecent's scepter,"

"The news hasn't covered they're coming after us specifically," Dizzy said.

Freddie stopped shuffling, "... How bad was it?" She asked, not missing the tone of Dizzy's voice.

"First Mal, then the manor,"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Well..." Dizzy hesitated.

"Don't sugar coat it for me,"

Dizzy took a breath, "Flori got turned to the stone. A couple other of the staff too,"

Freddie closed her eyes as she took in that information. "And any of us,"

"The kids were mostly safe. Thanks really to Dizzy and your sister,"

Freddie smiled, "Good on Celia,"

"Honestly I got the worse of it," Dizzy said, showing some of her half-healed bruises.

"Geez, Dizzy, what did they do to you?"

"This isn't as bad as they wanted to do,"

"Fuck,"

Jane said, "We moved the kids out of the manor for now,"

"Where's Celia?"

"So, about that," Dizzy started, "Don't freak out,"

"People say shit like that right before they something worthy of a freak out,"

"She's on the Isle right now,"

"Why?"

"Helping Mal," Jane said quickly.

"Why are they on the Isle?"

"They went to steal a magical item from Hades,"

"And that's why they took Celia. I swear if they get her involved and Hades' finds them..."

"Mal's more competent than that," Dizzy said, "She's not going to get caught,"

"Sure," Freddie didn't seem convinced.

"We're not asking you to come with us, but you can if you want," Jane said, "If not, you should keep a low profile for a while,"

"Maybe get out of town," Dizzy suggested, "They were bold enough to attack the manor. I wouldn't put it past them to track you down here,"

"I'm in no hurry to make new friends. I'll take your offer. I was hoping to come up a weekend and see Celia anyway,"

"Perfect," Jane smiled, "No one else has taken us up,"

"Zevon and Ylza told us to dick off," Dizzy said.

"They would," Freddie snorted.

"CJ at least said she was going to take an extended boat trip,"

"How many people have you been to?"

"Everyone we have a location on outside of Auradon," Dizzy said.

"Almost everyone," Jane amended, "We have one more stop on our list,"

"Who is it?"

"My cousin,"

* * *

Without having to discuss it Mal and Evie went to their old hideout to talk. Some of the furniture was gone, but otherwise, it hadn't been touched. Surprising no one else had tried to claim it. Mal chose to be surprised rather than putting any stock into her father's words about keeping tabs on this place.

Her murals were still on the walls, somewhat faded from time and weather. One wall had water damage, ruining the portrait of Jay. She let herself feel a moment of sadness for that before turning to Evie.

"I know what you're going to say,"

"Oh?" Mal crossed her arms, "Good. I'm still going to say it. You can't promise that to Uma,"

"I can't," Evie agreed, "But I can try,"

"E, you say that like we haven't been devoted to keeping the program running. You more than anyone else. Maybe even more than Ben. The council pushes back every time we're ready to bring more kids over. They tried to shut it down because Hades stuck his arm out of the barrier. It's going to be so much worse with mother's staff in the hands of those so-called VKs,"

"That's why I want to Uma to help us. Uma's a villain to Auradon. If she helps us take down the bigger threat, it could help public perception,"

"You think Uma helping us once if enough to sway the perception of VKs?"

"I think we need to have a plan or this isn't going to end when we get the staff. If we don't handle this well no kid may be allowed off the Isle again,"

"And Uma's our ace in the hole? Uma. You know how insane that sounds. We don't know what she's going to pull,"

"She asked for the kids be allowed off the isle freely. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Mal shrugged, "I don't pretend to know how her mind works,"

Evie's look called all of Mal's bullshit, "If you didn't trust her on some level you wouldn't have agreed to her joining us,"

"I trust you. If you want to put stock in her, I will too. But even more than I don't trust Uma, I don't trust we'll able to keep that promise to her. What if she turns on us then?"

"Then, we'll deal with it, together," Evie took Mal's hands in her own, "Like we always do,"

"E, getting all the kids from the Isle..."

"I know. I know it's crazy," Despite it all, Evie smiled, "But, it's good crazy. If we could… can you imagine? All those letters we read every month, we could make their dreams come true at once,"

"It's a hard sell,"

"I know," She chuckled and sighed, "But if we're the heroes this time, we can win them over. I feel it Mal,"

In spite of everything, Mal could feel it too. Because Evie could. Evie had the annoying the knack of making Mal believe in anything she put her heart into. Faith hadn't been part of Mal's vocabulary before Evie and now here she was, a ring burning a hole in her pocket because she had more faith in Evie than she did in the cosmos themselves. As much as Mal hated to admit it, Evie was right. The council was who they had to convince, but the council always ruled with the public majority when there was an outpouring of support. Even if Uma had her own plans, they could use her. People could rally behind a reformed villain. They had for her. If they could make lightning strike twice with Uma and they were the ones to take out this threat, they could use the momentum to win a vote for all VKs to be brought over at once.

Standing there in that moment, listening to Evie already breaking down talking points for the next council meeting Mal got caught up in just how diligent Evie was. And how brilliant. Here she was, trying to plan five moves ahead to get her mother's staff out of the wrong hands. Evie was twenty moves ahead, thinking about the VKs and leveraging this to their advantage. She was terrifying and Mal loved her for it. But Mal couldn't pretend she didn't see the other game Evie was playing here too. Uma wasn't just a power play to give all VKs an image boost.

"So, you wanting Uma with us has nothing to do with the fact I got spelled the first time I fought this guy?"

The glimmer of hope Evie had in her eyes thinking about a near-future faded, "You picked up on that,"

So Mal was right, Evie wanted Uma for her. "You were terrified when I woke up,"

"M, you're mother's sleeping spell didn't work on you, but this one did. This is no petty street magician,"

"Mother's spell didn't work because, in a great irony, raw magic cares more about shared blood than my parents actually do,"

"M,"

"I'm not deflecting or trying to diminish. When they attacked Sixth Circle I wasn't scared once I got the others out of there. I had one moment of panic, it was when I tried to call mother's staff to me and they called it back to them. I didn't know if it meant they were more powerful than me, or just more attuned to the staff. When I choose to run, that's when I felt the sleep seeping in. But even then I wasn't scared. I knew if I was cursed, you'd wake me,"

Evie huffed, "I'm glad you had that much confidence in us,"

"You… wait, didn't you?"

"I…"

"You didn't think we have true love?"

"You had true love with Ben,"

"I-I did, but that was in the past,"

"But what if magic didn't care about that? What if true love was a one and done kind of deal? I didn't know… I didn't know if it would care that I loved you because you already had love with Ben,"

"Hey, I'm here, awake now. So it's obviously not that,"

"Well, we know that now. But how could have I known before?"

"E…" Mal kind of chuckled, the sound barely more soft quick exhales, "I loved Ben once, I did. But love wasn't everything. Just love couldn't fix everything between Ben and I. Evie. You are my true love. My only love. My love and my everything,"

"Again, it's all moot now, post a true love's kiss,"

And... oh. Mal wasn't the only who had doubts sometimes. That, somehow, was a comfort. Here she had been, tormented about the idea this mold of a perfect happy ending that she couldn't fit into for Evie's sake. She'd been so distracted by her questioning if just love was enough for the happy ending. Evie had doubted the same thing. Knowing that made it seem stupid now. The meticulously planned nights where she'd just chickened out anyway. Dizzy's constant berating. It was all so stupid.

Of course, they loved each other. Mal hadn't doubted for a second that Evie wouldn't be able to wake her when she felt the sleeping curse claiming her. So why had she doubted before?

Mal laughed again, "You know what, fuck perfect,"

"What?"

Mal reached into her pocket, hesitating for a moment when Hades' voice echoed in her mind.

_'Are you happy? Are you doing this because you think you have to?' _

No, screw him. He wasn't getting the privilege of space in her mind. Not right then. With a slow breath, she pushed those thoughts from her head and pulled out the small velvet sack she'd been carrying around for too long.

Taking Evie's hand, she placed it on her palm.

"What's this?"

"Open it,"

There was a deceptive sturdiness to the weight of it in Evie's palm. Pulling at the string at the top Evie turned it over, emptying onto her hand. Only one thing fell out. Small, round, gold. Her mind raced to take it in at once. The gem, blue and bright, set into the gold flanked by smaller gems, these clear, set into small, yet intricate patterning of the ring, stems curling around the main gem like vines. The inscription gracing the inner edge.

Evie's breath caught, understanding what was happening and utterly confused at the same time.

"Mal, wh-"

"Marry me?"

"Yes,"

"I know it's the worse time. We've been going for hours, we're exhausted. We're on the Isle of all places,"

"Mal,"

"Hold on, let me get through this. I don't want you thinking I'm asking now because of the adrenaline or I'm scared or something. I'm not. Okay, maybe I was scared. But not because of what happened. I was scared of not being good enough for you,"

"Mal," Evie placed her palm over Mal's mouth, "I said yes,"

Pulling down her hand Mal blinked once, "Oh, you did."

"Yeah, I did," She laughed, her hands weaving around her neck.

"Oh… I'd been working out this whole speech in my head,"

"Do you still want to say it?"

"No," Mal said, "No. It's horrible. You heard the start of it. It's awful,"

Evie's laugh was so free and light, "Come here,"

When she kissed Mal, for a moment, just that moment, the day couldn't touch them. Nothing before or after mattered.

"You were scared to ask me?" Evie asked, eventually, her words whispered against Mal's lips, "You thought you weren't good enough?"

"I wanted your happy ending to be perfect,"

"Mal, haven't you noticed? I've been living my happy ending for a while now,"

Mal laughed.

"I'm so happy right now I'm not even going to question your logic of bringing an engagement ring to the Isle," Evie said, punctuating her words with brief kisses.

"Today's been one thing after another. Cut me some slack that I had it on me. It's habit to keep in my pocket,"

"Habit?"

"Uh…"

"How long have you had this?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Mal?"

"Remember when we moved into the castle? Subtract a couple days from that,"

"Mal," Evie managed to sound amused, questioning and dejected at once.

"The plan was to ask the night we moved in, but then we got into that bottle of wine Carlos gave us and we were waylaid by other activities,"

"And what are your excuses for all the other days?"

"I'll tell you because I definitely have them,"

"Mhmm,"

"Really. Dizzy has heard them all,"

"Of course D knew about this,"

"She helped narrow down ring choices,"

"And she's kept your secret this long,"

"Oh, don't worry. She gave me shit every time I didn't ask you,"

"Good," She kissed her again, "You picked the stupidest time to ask,"

"I'm aware,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

* * *

So, naturally, if Mal was going to propose, she'd do it at literally the worst time.

Nardragon- until the next page.


	14. With Friends Like This Who Needs Enemies

"That's going to take us Auradon?"

"You got a problem with it, scales?"

"It's a dingy," Mal gestured at the boat.

"This is a right proper boat. You just don't know a rudder from your behind," Hook said from the bow where he was untying the mooring line.

The 'dingy' as Mal referred to it was actually several meters long. Roughly five meters from bow to stern with a single-engine at the rear.

"You're welcomed to walk if you want too," Uma said as she pulled up the anchor.

Mal glanced at Evie, then to Jay and Carlos. They'd already exchanged brief words with the boys. Everything had seemed above code, no fishy business happening. That didn't mean they still weren't expecting the worst. Just that they had no frame of reference for what that worst could be.

"Are you lot coming?" Harry asked.

"We're going with or without you,"

"You don't have a way to cross the barrier,"

"That you know of,"

Mal narrowed her eyes, "You're bluffing,"

"Am I?" Uma leant back in the boat, casually folding her arms, "Have you ever known me to bluff Mal?"

"Mal," Evie said at her shoulder.

Celia was already accepting Gil's help to get into the boat. When the others looked at her she shrugged, "I don't want to walk back,"

Gil was holding his hand out for the rest of them. Jay was the closest so he had his hand extended towards him. Jay huffed and got it, but he didn't take Gil's hand. Mal got in next, followed by Evie and Carlos. The latter two did take Gil's offered hand, which he seemed very pleased about.

"Riggs, hold down the fort while we're gone," Uma called to one of her crew. They saluted her as Harry reversed into the open water.

A wave banked on the side of the boat, sending a splash of ocean spray into the boat. Mal withered.

"I swear if this tips over with us in it…"

"What's wrong? Dragon afraid of a little water?" Harry snickered from the back of the boat.

"Keep smirking like that and I'll use your own your own hook to rearrange your intestines,"

He laughed, "Talk dirty to me, Mal,"

Mal shot a look over her shoulder at him. He winked. There was tense silence that overtook the boat until Gil spoke up.

"Soo, how's Auradon?"

"Being assaulted by a manic with Maleficent's staff," Jay answered in a deadpan.

"Sounds fun,"

"I… I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not," Carlos said.

Uma chuckled under her breath, "He's not,"

"I've never seen Auradon before. I'm excited,"

"Don't hold your breath," Jay said.

The boat slowed as the barrier drew closer, the dome crawling above their heads.

"Alright dears, open the barrier if you would," Harry said.

Mal leaned back, arching a brow, "Oh so you do need us to open the barrier,"

"Stop being precocious and open it," Uma said.

There was a triumphant grin on her lips, but she opened the barrier.

"You said you don't bluff,"

Uma snorted, "Of course I bluff. Mom taught me how to bluff when she was teaching me the alphabet,"

Carlos gave her a very confused looked to which she rolled her eyes.

"A is for arsenic, B is bluff, C for corpse,"

"Arsenic was my A-word too," Evie said delighted, "The other A-word was banned in my house. But mom used beauty for my B-word,"

"Other A word?" Uma asked.

"Apples," Mal said.

"Oh… makes sense,"

"We need to establish some rules if we're doing this," Mal said to Uma.

"Do we? You already benched the rest of the crew. What more could you want?"

"You need to listen to us while we're in Auradon,"

With a snort, Uma said, "Sure, that's going to happen,"

"I'm not saying this because of the bad blood between us. I'm serious. You need to listen to us. Auradon is different from the Isle,"

"You don't say. I would have never guessed,"

Mal gritted her teeth, pushing down a growling as she looked at Evie. She placed a hand on Mal's knee as she looked to Uma.

"We're at a tense point for VKs right now," Evie started.

"E," Mal's voice carried a warning in it. Evie looked to her. Mal tilted her head down slightly, meeting Evie's gaze with a deep intensity. In response, Evie quirked her head to the side.

"What do you mean tense point?" Uma pressed.

"Because of the fight Hades and Mal had on the bridge, there was some conservations about shutting down the VK program,"

Uma's posture straightened and she sat forward, her hands landing on her knees hard. "What?"

"We negotiated against that, of course, and kept the project open," Evie said.

In another other situation, Mal would have been sure Evie's half-lie would have been undetectable. But not here. Not with Uma. She scrutinized Uma's expression, trying to gain insight into what she was thinking. It was hard to read her, as always, but she didn't see any signs of doubt.

It helped that Evie believed in what she was saying. They'd been in the middle of their discussions when the council meeting had ended abruptly, but for Evie, it wasn't a question for her whether or not they'd be able to keep the VK program going.

"We're not letting the program end, for anything. But our situation will be made easier if we keep up proper appearances,"

"Umm," Gil piped up, "Is this okay? I don't have another shirt. I didn't think I'd need one," He looked down at his outfit, fixing and fiddling with it now.

"She means we should play the heroes," Harry said, "Be the goody-goody friends, happy thoughts, hold hands or whatever passes for Auradon's idea of heroism these days."

"We won't want you to play anything. I just want you to know, the more… chaotic nature of your usual behaviour wouldn't be appreciated in Auradon,"

"Are you calling us wild, Princess?" Harry snorted.

"In simple terms, yes,"

"And why should we care if Auradon appreciates us or not?" Uma asked.

"Because it helps your bottom line too. You want the VKs off the Isle. The best way to do that is to show Auradon that VKs can be heroes, without our usual tricks,"

"That just sounds boring," Harry said.

"And what have your poster mugs been doing the past years? Are you so busy making yourself pretty for the cameras that you forgot to be on your best behaviour?"

Mal's fingers twitched against her thighs. Uma caught the motion and smirked at her.

"Something wrong Mally,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Why? Reserved for your girlfriend?"

"No. But I do have a few choice words reserved for you,"

"M," Evie cut in. Mal bit her tongue, "Uma, please," She continued, "We're not enemies. Your help is invaluable to us, and not just against these terrorists. You can help us change Auradon,"

Uma's eyes narrowed for a beat, "I don't like you, Princess," She said bluntly to Evie. She pointed to Mal, "With that one, I know her stance in all of this. She doesn't trust me, clear as day on her face. But I'm an ally worth having, even if she doesn't trust me. I know how to respond to that. But you," Her finger shifted to Evie, "I don't know what's your game in all this,"

"I don't have a game,"

"Everyone has a game,"

Mal gave a low laugh, "She really doesn't. Not in any way you'd care about,"

"We both want the same things Uma. Kids to be allowed off the Isle. For them to be safe and have a real chance at life,"

"If you really wanted that you would have made it happen already,"

"You don't know politics in Auradon," Mal said.

"Your right. I don't. You were in the perfect position to get what you wanted. Right at the king's ear. And you gave up that power, for what? And please don't say for love."

Mal's smile didn't waver, "As I said, you know nothing about politics. For right now, our goals converge. That's all we need to trust you,"

Uma snorted, "Trust, right,"

"You are right about one thing. I don't trust you. But I do know you. And I trust her," She quirked her head towards Evie, "And she believes the position you'll gain from helping us is better than any situation you'd be in from betraying us. I understand you well enough to know you're not one for unnecessary risks,"

"You're saying your trust your analysis more than you distrust me,"

"No. That I trust her analysis more than I distrust you,"

"You put too much stock into your friends,"

"And how much stock do you have in Gil and Harry?"

Uma didn't answer, turning her gaze out over the water.

* * *

"Wow, this place is a dive," Freddie said with bright, wide eyes. They were darting around quickly, bouncing around the room, "Look at the stain over on that table. Does that look like blood?"

"I certainly hope not," Jade pulled her bag around to her front, eyeing the meagre spread of patrons in the bar. Unlike Freddie, her eyes scanned with the room with a much more wary gaze.

"Guys, on task," Dizzy said, her eyes already fixed across the bar. She'd already seen the reason they were here. She filled her lungs, once, twice. On the third breath the bartender looked up, his eyes finding hers.

Well, they knew they were there now.

Dizzy crossed the room, keeping an eye out for any other familiar faces. She didn't pick out any just then, but she was sure they'd be lurking somewhere.

"No," Anthony said before she'd even taken a seat at the bar.

"Don't be a prick,"

"If I wanted to be a prick I'd have Two Tonne throw you out of here,"

"We want to talk to the others too,"

"No,"

"This is for your own good,"

"We don't need your help,"

"What if we wanted a drink?" Freddie asked, sliding into the space next to Dizzy.

"Oh, so you're hanging out with card sharks now? The poster children weren't bad enough,"

"Good to see you haven't changed Anthony," Freddie said.

"Shame to see you haven't gained a sense of style Freddie,"

Their smiles were like daggers.

"We have money to pay for drinks," Jane said, trying to ease the tension.

"You also have legs to take you somewhere else. If you want boozes I'd recommend the corner shop. Their cheap wine would be right up your alley,"

Dizzy leaned over the bar, looking Anthony in the eyes, "Listen, you conceited dipshit, we could be halfway through our conversation if you stopped being difficult for two seconds,"

Dizzy sensed a presence at her back. Just as she started to feel a tug at the back of her shirt, she ducked her hand going into her boot and pulling out her dagger. The Gaston twin who'd been about to grab her blinked at the empty space she'd just been in. In the next moment, he saw black and white spots when Dizzy's head collided with his jaw. He stumped a couple steps back and Dizzy did a quick pat lifting the pocket knife from his back pocket. His twin was suddenly in her space, grabbing her wrist. She pressed the edge of her dagger against the crook of his arm.

"Let go," She said with a smooth tone.

"Tonne, Gaze, what are you doing?" A new voice joined them and Dizzy saw Ginny step from a bad room. She also noticed her cousin had a knife in his hands and Freddie had two fingers around a card hidden by her sleeve.

"Gin, she…" The first twin started to say, but Ginny snapped her fingers. He stopped talking and his brother let Dizzy go. She straightened herself, tucking her dagger back into her boot, but making sure the hilt was still visible for everyone this time.

"That was pretty quick to go for your blade, don't you think?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on Anthony's wrist and taking the knife from him.

Dizzy shrugged, "Two against one, I'm not going to take my chances with those odds,"

"Is it fair to sucker the other guy in the first two seconds with a dirty uppercut?"

"Is it fair to try to grab someone from behind when she's having a conversation with her dear cousin?"

Anthony and Tonne huffed, but Ginny laughed.

"That was a good lift by the way. Mal teach you that?"

Dizzy really tried not to show her irritation that her lift hadn't been flawless. She threw the twin's pocket knife at him. He stumbled to catch it, looking stunned to see it at all. He patted his pockets twice just to check he was missing it.

"Among other things,"

"But the dagger in the boot. That's more the Princess's style. Mal likes to hide her weapons under her jacket,"

"I'm not risking the lining getting sliced by a blade,"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, the Princess is definitely your teacher. So I heard something about drinks and the cash to pay?" She started to set up glasses.

"Ginny," Anthony started to argue.

"We'll talk about it later," She said to him.

"Can you make a dark and stormy?" Freddie said, returning to her seat like nothing happened.

"Can I make a dark and stormy?" Ginny snorted, grabbing a rum bottle from the shelves behind her, "Don't insult me with such questions. And what can I get you two?"

Jane still looked a little stunned by how quickly everything had escalated and deescalated. She just shook her head.

"You little Tremaine?"

"I just need a few minutes and you to listen,"

Ginny considered the request, "We can do that,"

"You've heard about Maleficent's staff?"

"Who hasn't? They gave an interesting speech. Made quite the impression. We have our own bets on who's behind the mask. You must have your own theories,"

"Only theories,"

"Am I one of those theories?"

"Maybe you were, a couple of days ago. And then things changed,"

"Oh?" She presented a dark drink to Freddie, but her eyes were on Dizzy.

"After their news highlight they paid the manor a visit,"

"What?" Anthony spoke up, his crossed armed loosening.

"Some of the staff were turned to stone. Including Flori. Most of the kids managed to hide. It was honestly mostly luck we were able to stall long enough for help to get there. They wanted blood. Our blood. All our blood. There's no doubt that any VK"

"Wait, are they the ones who gave you those bruises?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, so you did notice," Dizzy glanced to him with a haughty snort. She sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. We just wanted you to be on guard,"

"You came all the way out here to pass on a warning?"

"Not like we have your phone number,"

"If you come back with us, we can give you protection," Jane said.

The twins snorted in union, "We're all the protection we need," One said.

"Just be safe. I don't want to hear about you in the obituaries," Dizzy said, mostly looking to Anthony as she spoke. He fidgeted, seemingly put off by the show of genuine concern.

"We can take of ourselves Dizzy," Ginny said.

"Just… be careful. If we found you, someone else might have. If you don't come back with us, maybe you could go somewhere else for a while,"

"We don't run from things,"

"Don't think of it as running. Think of it as a vacation,"

Gaston Jr.'s eyes brighten, "We haven't gone on a vacation before,"

"Gaze, hush," Ginny said.

"Is that all you have to say," Anthony said.

Dizzy took a breath, "Yes. We won't linger. We can tell when we're not wanted somewhere,"

"Really think about coming with us or going somewhere else. We really just want to know you're safe," Jane said, "We came in on the last train so we're staying the night at an inn and heading back to Auradon on the first train. If you want to come with us you can meet us there,"

"Thanks but like we said, we can handle ourselves," Anthony said.

"Alright, let's go guys," Dizzy said, "We did what came here for,"

"Hold on," Ginny said, "Where are you staying?"

"We got rooms at the Mason's,"

Ginny made a face and slapped Anthony's shoulder, her hand jerking over the shoulder, "Grab them some food," He vanished into the backroom without question, "Their food should be criminal. You shouldn't eat anything there,"

"Good to know,"

Jane started to pull out money but Ginny stopped her.

"On the house. The drink too. Consider your tip about the target on as our payment,"

"Thank you," Jane said with a smile.

Ginny looked at Dizzy again. A moment of conflict passed over her face before she sighed and pushed her hair back, "How's Mal?"

Dizzy arched a brow.

"And don't tell her I asked,"

"I won't. The answer she'll want me to give is she's fine,"

"And the answer that's the truth?"

"She doesn't know if she can do this,"

"Stop her mother's staff,"

"Yes. Right now she's on the island, looking for something to boost her magic,"

"She thinks she can find something like that on the Isle?"

"She has a strong lead," Dizzy didn't want to say anything more, "And not that you care, but it will mean something to Mal that you asked,"

"No, it won't because she won't ever find out,"

"Right," Dizzy surprised a smile.

Anthony returned, a bag in his hands. He handed it to Dizzy.

"Kid, don't follow that dragon into the fire, okay,"

"You don't get to worry about me, Anthony,"

"… That's fair,"

She took the bag and turned to take her leave. Jane followed but did Freddie held back so she could empty her glass. "You can make a dark and stormy," She said with a wink as she hopped to her feet and jogged after Dizzy.

Jane gave a huge sigh once they were outside, placing her hand on Dizzy's shoulder, "I didn't know who was going to gut who for a moment there,"

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have pulled the dagger,"

"They listened to us, so that's as good as we can hope for,"

"I would have done the same thing," Freddie said, falling into line with them.

"What did you almost pull from your sleeve there?" Dizzy asked.

Freddie tsked, "A magician never tells,"

"Do you have shadow magic like Celia?"

"Celia showed you her shadow?"

"She kind of had to,"

Freddie hummed, "Maybe. But what did Ginny give us?" She took the bag and peeked inside, "Score, looks like BLTs,"

"Do you think Mal and the others will be back when we get back?" Jane asked Dizzy.

"I hope so. I hate thinking of them on the Isle,"

"But they can handle themselves, right?"

"Of course," Dizzy maybe made herself sound too upbeat, "It's them. No one knows the isle half as well," She said, hoping she was right. Really they couldn't head back fast enough.

On Ginny's advice they didn't have dinner at their inn and the next morning they were up too early for breakfast anyway. Freddie was fighting down yawns as they waited at the station for the train to pull in. Dizzy checked her phone again, but there wasn't anything new from the last time she checked.

"Reception is spotty out here," Jane reasoned.

"Yeah,"

The train appeared just then, pulling into the station.

"Finally," Freddie said around another yawn, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Let's go find out if Celia got into trouble while she was there," They got onto the train and claimed some seats to themselves. Not that they had to fight for space, the train seemed pretty empty considering the time of the morning. Dizzy leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes, hoping to catch maybe another of hour sleep. It took a few minutes but there was a high groan from the wheels and a bit of a jostle as the train started to move again.

"Hold on!"

Their trio turned at the sound of shouting. Ginny, Anthony, the twins and Rick were running towards them. They didn't really look as they crossed a set of train tracks to get to them. Jane flinched as they leapt the tracks. So did one of the attendants on duty.

"You kids can't be doing that," She called, moving towards them.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dizzy shouted out to them, leaning out the window.

"What does it look like?" Ginny called back.

"For the love of," Dizzy glanced around quickly, spotting the carriage entrance they were closest too. She ran down the hallway to it, hooking one hand around the railing as she leaned out towards them. Anthony got to her first, clasping their arms together. Dizzy pulled him on with a fluid motion and leaned back out right away, grabbing Ginny next. Next to her, Anthony grabbed Rick and pulled him on.

As Dizzy pulled Ginny she tumbled to the floor, pulling down Dizzy with her.

"Were these dramatics needed?" Dizzy asked in a huff.

"Where's the fun without the dramatics," Ginny laughed. She looked back, making sure the twins got on. Rick and Anthony were just pulling them on. Jane and Freddie appeared above them.

"What a showboat," Freddie chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Says the con artist,"

"The words you're looking for are fortune teller and illusionist,"

"Tomato, tomato," Ginny snorted.

"What made you all change your minds?"

"We wanted in on the fun," Ginny said.

"He was worried about Dizzy," Rick panted, pointing at Anthony. Anthony's face went red and he got up, vanishing to a compartment.

"Is that true?" Dizzy asked, even though she already had answer from his reaction.

Ginny shrugged, "You looked genuinely worried about Mal. And, well, if these people are coming after us, we might as well bring the fight to them. Things are just more efficient that way,"

"Right," Dizzy laughed a little as she got to her feet, holding her hand for Ginny. She took it, getting up, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it. Like ever," She said, but she clasped Dizzy's shoulder once before she went to find Anthony.

* * *

Nardragon- Until the next page.


	15. And We All Fall Down

"Oie, we're getting closer to the mainland, do you have a place we can dock?" Harry asked.

"There's a royal outpost not far from here," Jay said, "Head eastwards,"

"Is it wise to be rolling up to the royal docks with these guys here?" Carlos asked out loud.

"Good point," Evie checked her phone, "We have reception again so I'll let Ben know about the new additions to the party,"

"We're part of the party?" Gil perked up.

"She doesn't mean a party with dancing and drinks Gil," Uma said.

"Oh, what kind of party then?"

"Think a group of people with alike goals,"

"Huh… isn't that like a party with dancing?"

Uma snickered under her breath at the question.

A frown was slowly growing on Evie's face.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"No answer," She said, looking at her phone.

"Call his office,"

"That was the office I called,"

"Debra always answers. Try again, I'll try his cell," Mal said, taking out her own phone.

Mal wished she could say she remained calm, but there was something about hearing the voicemail kick in right away that chilled her. Ben's cell was never off. Let alone be off while the country was the middle of crisis.

"There's no need to panic yet," Carlos said.

"Are we sure about that?" Jay said as she stood on the bow of the boat, cupping his hands over his eyes as they pulled towards the dock. "Because I don't see anyone,"

Mal stood too, joining him at the bow. She looked back at Evie, who gave a small shake of her head.

"Everyone be on guard," Mal said, as the approached the docks. She pulled herself up and off and the boat as soon as they were close enough. "I'm going to take a quick fly around," She said, taking off at a jog and quickly picking up the pace. Her form vanished in a familiar fog, her wings bursting out first before the rest of her went barrelling into the air.

Uma huffed as she watched her, jumping to the docks and tying off the boat. "Scale of one to ten, how bad is it there aren't any guards here,"

"Nothing less than a five," Evie said, "This is one of the closest outposts to the castle. In case of an emergency, this is where they'll call for reinforcements,"

"I don't see any statues," Carlos said.

"Or anyone taking a nap," Jay said.

"Yeah, I haven't decided if that's a good or bad thing yet," Evie said.

"What are the chances of the kingdom being conquered while you were on the Isle?" Gil asked.

"That's impossible," Carlos said.

"Is it?" Evie asked, "If something happened to Ben, things are going to be in a bad way,"

"So the sooner we find your pretty king, the better," Uma said.

Mal landed next to them as they walking up the main building on the compound.

"Nothing from the sky," She said, "Anything response from his office?"

Evie shook her head.

"There has to be something," Jay said

The building was clear, or so it seemed. Uma and Harry were moving down a corridor when Harry held up a hand. Uma stopped, tilting her head curiously. He held a finger to his lips, taking a slow step forward. He quirked his head to the side, closing his eyes. A moment or two passes and he nodded to a door a few feet ahead of them. Uma nodded once, flanking the door with him.

He tried the handle, finding it locked. Without warning he kicked the handle off, pulling the door open and grabbing inside. He pulled out a lanky young man, who gave a loud shout.

"No sudden movements," He said, holding his hook under the man's chin.

"If you'd be so kind as to fill us in as to what happened here, that would be great," Uma said, leaning against Harry.

"Doubly so, because if you tell us I won't have to clean my hook later,"

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"What are you doing?" Mal rushed in, pulling the guy away from him.

"We found a suspicious induvial," Harry said, practically preening.

"He's part of the national guard you dickwards. Didn't you see his uniform?"

Uma bristled, "How are we meant to know what the uniform looks like?"

"Use your eyes and see that it looks like a uniform,"

"Is that what you do? Is that hard without common sense?"

Mal rounded Uma, eyes glowing. Uma stepped up, a low vibration sound buzzing faintly in the air around her.

Evie placed her in-between them, hands up, "Stop!"

Mal backed down with a huff, eyes still searing into Uma.

"Uma, please," Evie said, voice softening.

Uma held her ground a moment more, but when Jay, Carlos and Gil came running up she stepped back. Evie lowered her guard too, turning to the young officer who'd fallen after Mal pulled him away from Harry.

She held out a hand, "Are you okay?"

He looked around nervously, "I-I, what's happening?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," She said, "We just came into port and no one was here, but you,"

"There, there was an emergency. Came in as Code Silver. Per protocol everyone but a Skelton crew responded. I'm the skeleton crew,"

Mal's face paled, she and Evie exchanging a dire look.

"What does Code Silver mean?" Gil asked, "And why do I feel it doesn't involve anyone finding treasure?"

"It means the royal family is under threat," Evie said.

"We need to get to the castle," Mal said.

"Do you think you have in you for another teleport?" Jay asked.

"Not with all of us. Not again."

"We'll borrow one of the vehicles," Carlos said, "Where are the keys?"

The guard just pointed to the front of the office with a shaky hand. They didn't hesitate Carlos taking off first.

"Are you going to be okay?" Evie asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay?" Uma snorted, "He's going back to hide the closet as soon as we leave."

"Uma," Mal snapped.

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think you could be quiet."

"You're the one who wanted my help."

"Your help. Not your opinion."

"Guys," Evie cut in again, "We don't have time for this."

"I got the keys," Carlos called.

"Let's go guys," Uma said, Gil and Harry falling into step with her.

Mal held back a growl, "Are we really sure this is a good idea?"

"Have some faith. And maybe try not to pick a fight about everything," Evie said.

"Me?"

"Mal, you got to be the bigger person," Jay said.

"I'll be the bigger dragon and torch her."

"You can do that after we save the day," He said.

As they stepped outside, Carlos used the alarm to find the vehicle and threw the keys at Jay. They all piled into the van, an uneasy tension clearly in the air. It was a silent drive, no one speaking until they were pulling up the road to the castle.

At first, there was a collective inhale as they saw the mangled gates to the castle. The metal was bent and deformed one side bowed inwards. The other lay on the ground about thirty feet from where it had been originally.

"Statues, on the gate towers," Harry pointed out.

"Those aren't part of the décor," Mal swallowed.

"I didn't think so," Uma said, no biting edge to her voice now. She sounded horrified.

"Jay stop here," Mal said, "Too risky to go in the front way. We'll go on the foot to the underground entrance,"

"We're going in there?" Harry asked.

"Why else would we come?" Jay looked at him incredulously.

"That was before we saw large, heavy metal gates looking a crimpled up crew toy." He pointed at the gates.

"If you're scared Harry you can stay. Look after Celia for us," Mal said to him.

"Oh no way, I'm staying wherever Mal, Evie and Uma are," Celia said instantly. The others looked at her, "They're the one with the magic. No offence guys," She said with a little shrug.

"Then let's go," Mal said, taking the lead.

Harry looked to Uma who nodded in Mal's direction. They all fell in behind her, Evie at her side, followed by Uma, Gil, Celia. Harry came after them and Jay and Carlos brought up the rear. Instead of leading into the castle grounds, Mal followed along the walls. She stopped when they came to a section of the wall and she traced her hands along it until she found a small royal crest engraved into one of the stone. She counted out her steps from that point, twenty paces.

"Help me look," She called, "There's a trap door hidden around this area." She got down, pulling at the dirt. The others didn't hesitate to follow, not even Uma or Harry. Gil was the one who found something first.

"There's like a chain here," He called, pulling up an interlocked set of rings that were obviously connected to something under the dirt. Jay joined him, together, they pulled open the doorway, displacing all the dirt as they did. A set of stone stairways descended down into the darkness.

Mal and Evie pulled out their phones, using them as flashlights as they pushed forward.

"Secret tunnel," Uma mused, running her hand over the walls. They were crude, but still obviously crafted with some level of care. As thought someone had rushed through making the tunnel at first and someone had come afterwards to smoothen out the rough edges, "How do you know about it?"

"At one point I thought this was going to be my home. This isn't the only secret I know off."

"Oh yeah, what else did your king share with the mistress of evil's daughter."

Mal's jaw clenched not responding. Evie glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Uma, give it a rest," Jay said.

"I'm just curious," Uma smirked, "I mean this is mysterious and speaks of history. Must be hard to go from all this to, well I don't know what you have now."

"Wasn't that hard," Mal said simply.

Eventually, the tunnel started to slope up and the stones shifted from the rough walls to a more polished and structured composure. The tunnel ended suddenly in a large wooden wall. Mal inclined her head to Jay.

"Help me with this," She said throwing her back against it. He stood next to her, pushing with her. With a low groan the entire panel shifted sideways, revealing a room in the castle. The whole section turned out to be a bookshelf. They stepped out of the tunnel and pushed the bookshelf back into place.

"Everyone stay close," Mal said. She peeked out the doorway, checking the coast was clear before signalling to the others.

"Isn't this too quiet for a place that was under attack," Carlos voiced as they moved down the hallway.

"That's the thing that worries me," Jay said.

Celia was the first one to take a corner and her eyes went wide. Her hands flinched up to protect her face and Evie barely got her hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Poised just around the corner was another stone person, a guard, a pike extended in front of them mid-strike.

"Guess we know why it's so quiet," Gil said, trying to take the pike from the guy, but it had turned to stone with him. There were more statues in the hall, not all in guard armour. Some had the simple uniform of the castle staff. Mal stopped in front of a face she recognised. Mary, one of the ladies who attended to her when she was here, helping her dress for royal events or bringing late-night snacks when she couldn't stomach the style of food they had at said events.

Her stomach turned and she fought down the urge to retch. Evie caught sight of her expression, stepping up behind her.

"The best thing we can do for them now is getting the sceptre back."

"Right," Mal replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Two more hallways and they all stopped dead in their tracks. Mal felt so sick she had to look away.

"Hey, I know his face," Gil said, pointing at the statue they'd just come across. "He's on posters."

"That's the former king," Uma said.

Adam was frozen mid-swing of his sword, his free arm thrown out like he'd been shielding something. Or someone.

"If they got to him… do you think Ben…" Jay started to ask, but he didn't finish his statement. He didn't need too. Everyone was already thinking it.

"We keep looking," Mal insisted, "Until we find some sign of him. No matter the state he's in."

Their search took them to a large ballroom up on a second-story level looking down at the main floor. That's where they caught their first look of the masked intruders. Unfortunately, this was also true the other way around, one pointing up in their direction before they could take cover.

"More guards!"

"No, it's the VK brats,"

Celia grabbed Mal's arm, "Look," She said, pointing past the closest persons who'd spotted them. Just beyond the room, in a hallway to the far side from them was one masked induvial carrying someone on their shoulder.

"Ben," Mal whispered.

He still looked flesh and blood, but his consciousness was difficult to discern from here.

Not even taking a moment to think on it, Mal was on the move tearing down the stairs. She heard another set of footfalls right behind her. There was a boom. Deafening. It left her stunned. Mal felt like she'd been hit with all the air in the room. Her vision blurred. She tried to breathe, but for a few moments, nothing happened. When her vision refocused she saw she hadn't been the only thing hit. The stairs around her, wooden, looked like a giant hammer had hit right where she was standing. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Uma clutching onto the railing, clearly reeling from the impact same as Mal.

The Sceptre bearer stepped forward brandishing the staff over their head. They called back to their companions, "We'll have to forget about the other one. We fall back, we have what we came for," They turned their attention to Mal fully. "Mal, you don't have to be on the wrong side in this fight."

"I'm not the one on the wrong side."

"And you've gone and dragged more people in. Who'd you con into this death mission?"

"Ha, laughable, Mal being able to con anyone," Uma spat.

"Is that the daughter of Ursula? Mal really, did you go to the Isle for back up? I didn't think you were so weak. Well, I did, but I didn't think you knew you were that weak."

Mal reached into her pocket, grasping the emerald. Her hold hand felt like she'd been shocked as she tapped into the magic and it was creeping up her arm. As she moved to pull it out her senses were assaulted by another boom.

The stairs under her and Uma collapsed, sending them crashing to the floor, the wreckage falling down on them. She was knocked ragged, left on the floor, struggling to breathe with a large wooden beam on her chest. She turned her head, watching Uma manage to push herself up on her forearms.

"I'd love to stay and kill you all personally but I must go before more guests arrive. I have an important meeting with the king. Much to discuss," He slammed the staff down, lightning arcing from the gem to the suits of armour encircling the room.

"I hope I don't see you again Mal," They said, turning with a swish of their cloak as the armour began to move. Joints groaning and squeezing as they shifted for the first time in years. The heavy clashes of metals plates against each other. Heavy, hollow, echoing thumps of footfalls getting closer to Mal and Uma. The slow, grating drag of a mace against the floor, going right for Mal.

* * *

Nardragon- until the next page.


	16. Of Hollow Dangers

Mal struggled under the weight of the beam on top of her, unable to find any leverage. The enchanted suit of armour grew closer, each step echoing with a heavy echoing thump. She held her breath as the mace rose above her.

"Excuse me," A pair of boots collided into the suit, knocking off the arm with the mace at the shoulder, "I call dibs on messing up that pretty face years ago," Harry jumped off its shoulders, getting his hook into the helmet and pulling it off with a flourish, "I'm not going to let a tin can take that away from me."

"Really Hook?" Mal called.

He looked over at her and shrugged, his smirk growing, "Did you want me to let it crush your face?"

Gil jumped down from the broken stairwell, starting to heft the rubble off Uma. Carlos and Jay jumped down, Carlos going to help Gil. Jay started to lift the beam on Mal straining as he did.

"Harry, want to give us a hand here?" he asked.

Harry started clapping slowly.

"Funny, you smartass,"

Harry grinned, "These guys are nothing but a metal house of cards. One blow and they-" The suit of armour he'd just decapitated reached out with its remaining arm, the gauntlet snapping around his neck. His eyes went wide, panic flaring in them instantly. His mouth opened but nothing but hoarse gasps came out. He brought his fist down on the arm, the first time sounding with a loud thud, amplified by the resonance the hollow armour. The second time he hit the joint and the gauntlet came free of the suit, but it was still latched around his neck.

His face was turning red now as he struggled. He stumbled towards Jay, gasping out a weak, "Help."

Right away Jay closed his hands on the gauntlet, clawing at the fingers that were squeezing around Harry's neck.

"Stop staring at him and get me out of this so we can help," Uma said, snapping Carlos and Gil back to their task. They pulled the rubble off her, as soon as she was free Gil dropped what he was holding and rushed to Harry's side, helping Jay. It took both of them but they were able to pry the gauntlet off, Jay chucking it to the opposite side of the room.

Uma as soon as she'd gotten out, moved to help Mal with Carlos. With the same length of wood Carlos had pulled off Uma, they wedged it under the beam pinning down Mal using the leverage to lift it enough for Mal to crawl free.

"Guys!" Celia called, just on the edge of the broken ledge, pointing her eyes wide, face pale. She pointed to the suit of armour that moments ago had Harry in a vice grip. Its dismembered arms were clattering across the floor towards it, magically lifting back into place. First, the arm with the mace fitted back into place, then the arm Jay threw, skittering over the floor noisy slotted back in. Its head rolled off on the floor screwing back into its proper fixture turning to face them.

"Celia, stay here," Evie said, jumping down to the others.

"We need to go after Ben," Mal said.

"And how do you propose we do that with the metal men in front of us," Uma said.

"Why don't you offer an idea instead of just adding to the problem?"

Uma grabbed a pair of swords of the wall and threw them, Gil and Harry, "Buy me time to do my thing."

They nodded at her, moving to interpose the closest suit.

"And what is your thing?" Mal asked.

"The solution. Not the problem," She snapped back.

Mal seethed, but she took the sword Jay had pulled free from its display. Her eyes glowed and she pulled the ember out, placing it against the hilt. A flame shot up the length of the blade, starting a dull red and growing brighter and richer until the very tip burned a whitish blue.

"On my lead," Mal said, pushing past Harry and Gil further into the room and closer to the rest of the suits. She tried to duck around most, but the later ones moved to block her path to the door. She blocked a slash from one, sparks flashing off the blades. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw another bearing down at her. Before she could react, Evie enters her field of vision stopping the suit's flail with a shield and swinging a mace down its arm, knocking it off. She swung again, a glorious clang as the mace impacted with the chest of the armour, the side buckling in.

Like before the suit was staggered for a moment before it magical reformed. "We'll get now where if we can't stop them permanently."

"I have an idea, but it's risky,"

"Now's the time for high risk, high reward."

Mal looked around, taking stock of where everyone was. Uma, Gil and Harry were at the far end of the room from her, Celia on the steps above them. Carlos and Jay were closer to them, holding off five suits together.

"Jay, Carlos!" She called, "Fall back." She gestured behind her.

Carlos rolled out of the way of a hit, flinging his shield into an oncoming suit. Jay kicked one suit, causing it to topple into two others as he fell back behind Mal.

"I hope this works," Mal said, taking another quick stock of the room. Making sure she had everyone's location mentally she turned her sword over, slamming it down into the floor. The flames on the blade grew brighter, hotter, swirling out in a spiral around Mal. Lines of flames seared across the floor tracing jagged paths to each suit of armour in the room. Mal's focus was keyed in on her task, focusing the flames into concentrated points. The moment that focus wavered so did the flames, their breath leaping out, threatening to expand their damage if she didn't it tamper down. As the final line found its target Mal heard a roar, deep and primal. A moment later there was a surge from the other end of the room as a huge wave of dark green water suddenly flooded the area.

Heat, steam and hot water knocked Mal back, the sword ripped from her hands. Angry hissing filled the room as the water and flames collided, bursting to steam that took hold in the room.

"What the shit Uma?" Mal shouted, barely able to see her through the steam that now filled the room.

"What would you do that?" Uma shouted back.

"Do what? Try to melt the armour?"

"No. Turn the suits into ovens so the water I was going to use to sweep them away evaporated on touch!"

"Maybe if you told me what you were doing I could have planned batter."

"Maybe if you trusted me I would have shared the plan."

"Uh, the suits are still moving," Carlos shouted, "And now they're hot and slick."

"This is your fault!" Mal and Uma shouted together.

Glass shattered in the room. Once. Twice. Three times in quick succession. And then was a sudden draft inwards as everyone in the room felt the temperature drop in seconds. White mist, heavier than the steam filled the room and just as quickly cleared as all the moister in the room was sucked towards the armour and froze around them, making ice statues littering the room.

"Enough," Evie said, not shouting but her voice raised to cut across the others. She held a glass vail in her hands, a bright, light blue liquid swirling inside. "Both of you. Enough. We're on the same team here. Either you both learn to get over your egos right now or you might as well surrender because we're beating no one if you keep arguing."

"Whoa," Gil touched the frozen sword of one of the suits, "What did you do?"

"I took advantage of the opportunity Mal and Uma made," She said showing the vail in her hands, "It's a frost potion. Drops the temperature in an area to below freezing in an instant. Uma gave the water, Mal the heat. Not many people know this but hot water freezes faster than cool water and the suits are metal which is great thermal conductors. When the temperature dropped they became the coldest thing the quickest and the rest of the vapour in the air naturally migrated to them as it froze."

"Cool," Gil said, then he laughed, "Literally. I didn't even mean to make that joke, but it works."

Celia jumped down to join them, hanging from the edge of the ledge before dropping the rest of the way.

"Quick thinking Evie," Carlos said, sliding a little on the layer of ice that now covered the room.

She smiled, "Thank you. But I couldn't have done it if you two hadn't given me the conditions I needed," She said, looked at Mal and Uma, "See, what we can do, when we work together?"

Mal fidgeted, looking away. Uma folded her arms but crossed the room to them.

"Don't we have a king to save?" She asked, "What's the plan?"

"You're asking me?"

"This is your turf, isn't it?" She extended her hand, "I made a deal to help. That's what I should do."

Mal looked at the extended hand for a moment, "Yeah. But I could have been less of a bitch to you." She shook her hand.

"That's an understatement," Uma snorted.

"Don't push it."

There was a soft crackle. Then another, sharper and louder. A spider web of cracks appeared in the ice encasing one of the suits of armour. Then another. And another.

"The ice isn't holding," Evie said, backing away.

Ice went flying as the arm of one shifted free.

"Run!"

No one needed to be told twice, Mal taking the lead, navigating the hallways she once knew so well. The sounds of shattering ice and heavy footfalls closing in behind them.

"In here," Mal called trying a doorway. It was locked but Harry pushed her out of the way, throwing his weight against it with Gil. They broke the lock open and as they stumbled in as the door gave way there was a sudden scream and the boys only got the briefest look at a pike coming toward them.

They both flinched, their arms raised to protect themselves. The pike stopped, as did the person wielding it.

"Wait," She said, looking up from the boys to the rest of the group, "Mal?"

"Belle," Mal pushed past Harry and Gil, pulling Belle into a hug, "You're okay."

"Oh thank god you're safe."

"This reunion is nice but we need to barricade the door," Uma said, glancing into the hallway.

"Right," They closed the door and pushed the furniture in the room against it.

"Mal, have you seen Ben?"

A shadow fell over her face and she pulled herself from Belle's hug. Seeing the cloud that overtook her expression Belle's body tensed, bracing for anything.

"Is he stone?"

Mal shook her head.

Uma cleared her throat, "The attackers, they had him. He looked unconscious when we saw him."

Belle took a heavy breath, sitting down.

"Look on the bright said, if they kidnapped him he isn't dead," Gil said.

Jay elbowed him, "Read the room dude,"

"Your majesty," Evie said, "You should also know, we saw King Adam."

Belle nodded, "I know. I saw when it happened." Her shoulders trembled, "He was protecting me."

The heavy footsteps of the suits were drawing nearing, unignorable now. The first shuttered against the doorway made everyone take a few steps back.

"Is that…" Belle started to ask.

"Oh, the bad guys used Mal's mom's staff to bring a bunch of suits of armour to life," Gil said.

"We need to get out of here," Mal said, running her hand over the walls, "Where's the tunnel entrance in this room?"

Belle shook her head, "Last spring the tunnel flooded with the melted snow and caved in."

"Is there another way out?" Harry asked.

"No."

"We're stuck in here with those things battering down the door?"

The wood of the door splinter inwards and they could see a sword beginning to breakthrough.

"You two," Uma said grabbing Mal and Evie, "What do you know about siren songs?"

"Beyond the myths of leading sailors astray?" Evie asked.

"Doesn't that only work on men?"

"Not necessarily," Uma said. Another crack of the wood, opening the hole enough for them see the head of the armour through now, "When sailors grew wise and began using magical protection the sirens had to adapt their songs to override magic."

"If you have a magical song that cancels magic use it already," Mal said.

"Siren songs don't work with one person they need to be sung in chorus."

"You need us to sing with you," Evie said, realizing what she was getting at.

"Sirens weren't covered in magic 1001," Mal said.

"I just need you to follow my lead. Do you trust me?"

Evie and Mal exchanged a glance. "Start singing shrimpy, we'll follow,"

Uma didn't have the time to look annoyed at the nickname as the next crack from the doorway cleaved part of the door away. Uma stood in front of the door, starting with a low hum. She raised her hand to her necklace as her lips parted and wordless vocals filled the room. There was an eerie echo to her voice even though there wasn't a natural echo in the room.

Evie joined in first following the tone and pitch Uma was singing with. Mal took a breath and lifted her voice with theirs. Their voices mixed and reverberated, but the armour was still pressing forward. The furniture barrier beginning to shift. Celia threw herself against it, pushing back. Her shadow appeared next to her, doing the same. The boys were moments behind, all going shoulders down, digging their heels in.

"Keep singing, we'll holding them back," Celia said.

Uma directed Evie and Mal with her hands, indicating when they needed to sing higher or lower.

Belle had joined the boys and Celia now as they all pushed against the invading armour but they were slowly slowing ground. Their feet struggled to find purchase against the smooth stone floors. The sword crashed down going through not only the door but some of the furniture, landing near Gil's head. With a yell, he rolled away.

"Ladies, I don't mean to rush you," Harry yelled, ducking as the sword swing over his head. They were forced to fall back as another swing got dangerously close to them. The armour pushed into the room their weapons raised. The boys engaged them head to head, but it would only be so long before they all got in the room and overwhelmed them with numbers.

Uma raised her voice and the first suit of armour in the line frozen, like a wave the others behind it slowed. There was a terrifying moment when the metal creaked like it was going to keep moving. And it did, falling apart into loose pieces that tumbled down around their feet.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for any moment. A few seconds passed with nothing happening. Then a few more and there was a collective sigh of relief.

Mal slumped against the wall, a hand at her throat, "Why does it feel like someone took sandpaper to my throat?"

"Siren songs will do that to you," Uma smiled, but even her voice sounded rough, "You did well for a first time."

"No time to catch our breath," Mal said, pushing herself upright, "We need to go after them."

"They probably teleported away by now," Carlos said.

"I'm still going to take look from the sky."

"And we need to get Belle to safety."

"They tore through the royal focuses to get here. Is anywhere safe?" Carlos asked.

"Outside of Auradon?" Jay suggested, "We could call Lonnie."

"I'm not going to abandon Auradon with Ben in danger and Adam… disposed."

"Your majesty, please…"

"Evie, don't try to get me to leave. It won't be happening."

"Maybe we call Lonnie for reinforcements then."

"Any help would be welcomed at this point."

As they'd been having this conversation they were moving through the castle, heading outside. As they stepped out the doors Mal said, "I'll be back in five minutes," before going into a run and transforming into her dragon form.

"What's our next move?" Uma asked looking to Evie.

"We need some way-"

There was an abrupt scream and Mal, a human Mal crashed into the ground several feet from them.

"Mal? Mal!" Evie was the first to her, a spike of fear in her voice "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Mal shook her head, pushing herself up on shaky limbs.

"I transformed back."

"You haven't had a fail transformation in years," Evie held Mal's face in her hands, "M, you're feverish."

Mal pushed Evie's hands away, "I always run hot after a transformation."

"Mal," Evie's voice held no place for argument. But Mal still tried. She stood, dusting herself off, struggling to hide the tremble in her limbs.

"I'm fine. Just need another go."

"I know you." Evie placed her hand on her forehead, "This isn't your usual temperature."

"When was the last you slept?" Celia asked.

"I don't know kid, since before someone attacked with my mom's staff."

"Well there's your problem," she said.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, the words coming out harsh.

"You haven't slept in a day and you've been using your magic, a lot."

"I've gone three days with no sleep. This is nothing."

"Not using your magic like this," Carlos said.

"Didn't your mom teach you about magical fatigue?"

"Do you think if my mother taught me anything about her magic we'd even be here in the first place? I could have stopped the staff the first time and none of this would be happening,"

Celia shrunk back when Mal took a step towards her, her eyes flashing.

"Mal," Evie placed herself in between Mal and Celia, "Take a breath."

Mal seemed to realise how harsh she'd come across and her shoulders fell slightly.

"Celia, magical fatigue, what does it do?" She asked, her voice controlled this time.

"It's like normal fatigue, but for your magic. Use too much and don't give your body the chance to rest and your spells can start failing the same way our muscles do if you push too hard physically."

"And how do stop it?"

"A good rest is the only real answer. Proper rest and you'll be top shape again."

Evie turned back to Mal. Mal shook her head, "As long as Ben's missing we can't stop."

"No."

"Evie…"

"No. No. Absolutely not," She shook her head.

"It's mother's staff, the magic won't work on me."

"It fucked well did when it put you to sleep."

Uma did a double-take, looking at Carlos next to her, "Wait, sleep? Sleeping curse sleep?"

"Maleficent's signature."

"Who woke her?"

"Evie," he said, his head tilting to the side slightly a little perplexed at the question. Despite that Uma's brows still shot up. Even Belle, standing just behind them looked surprised.

"Well, shit…"

"E," Mal continued, her eyes going soft.

"Don't, you even dare use that with me. We're going home."

"But…"

"No. There is no argument here. We are going home."

"Uh," Gil started to say, "We're still feeling great so we could look…"

"Nuh-uh dude," Jay put a hand on his shoulders when he started to move to put himself directly into the conversation, "You don't want to be a part of that right now."

"I couldn't stop the staff. That's on me. This is on me. I need to fix it."

"You didn't use the staff to put people to sleep or turn them to stone."

"But I could have stopped it. I need to stop it. I can't have mother's shadow over me anymore that it already is and not even when she'd not the one using the staff."

"Screw your mother."

"Evie,"

"No," Evie put her hands on Mal's face, "No. Hey, listen to me. Your mother's faults aren't on you. They are not your life. Your life is what you've made in Auradon. With me."

"You know why I can't stop."

"And you know why I can't let you keep going." She brought their foreheads together, "You just fell from twenty feet in the air. What would have happened if your magic failed when you were higher?"

"I… I…"

"It wasn't even twelve hours ago when you asked me to marry you."

"What?" Carlos and Jay said at the same time, but they weren't acknowledged by Mal or Evie.

"What would have happened just now if you were a hundred feet up? You would have left me."

"That's not fair."

"Fair? There are hundreds of people under a sleeping curse right now. Who knows how many more turned to stone. We don't even know if we can break the stone spell. What isn't fair is if something happens to you. Something that could have been avoided if you weren't so stubborn. You're going to meet me at the end that aisle. Do you hear me?"

A weak smile appeared on Mal's lips, "There's nothing I want more."

"Then do everything you can to make sure it happens. Let me take you home today so you can take me home tomorrow."

"We might be the only person who can find and stop these guys."

"I'm not asking you to give up. I'm asking that you slow down. That you rest. If your magic fails again the next time it could be so much worse than twenty feet."

Mal sighed, looking to the others, "Is that okay with you?"

"Do you think we're dumb enough to argue with Evie?" Carlos asked.

"Come on hot stuff, I'll give you a lift to the Van," Jay said, letting Mal get on his back. "Also when the hell did you get engaged?"

"And you didn't tell us."

Mal chuckled, "We've been kind of busy."

"You still had time to pop the question," Jay jostled her playfully.

Uma hung back, pulling Evie with her. "Gil had a point. We can keep looking for Ben if you can point us in a direction."

Evie shook her head, "I'd prefer you close."

Uma frowned, "You don't trust us?"

"No," She shook her head, placing her hand on Uma's shoulder, "I swear, it's not that. When this started, the first person they went after was Mal. This is the second time she escaped them. I don't think I'm strong to protect her on my own if they come after again. I need someone with magic. Strong magic," Evie looked to Mal, her gaze infinitely tender.

"You two really have true love," Uma said.

"No one was more surprised by the development than me."

"What does your mother think of the fact that your prince is actually a dragon who's also a woman?"

"Funny. You think my mother knows."

"Do me a favour, send my wedding invite early so I have time to evacuate the isle before she gets hers."

Evie's laugh was dry and stunted. She didn't answer because until that moment she hadn't processed if her mother was someone she would want at her wedding or not. She made the choice to continue not processing that. At least until they were safe again. If she could, she'd avoid thinking on it until they had to send out their invitations.

Her breath caught with that thought. Their invitations. To their wedding. They'd talked about it, of course. About spending their lives together. They'd known for years now they were each others' person. Even before dating Evie never considered a lifetime without Mal by her side. Once they got together that only solidified that fact all the more.

Yet, somehow when they'd discussed something more permanent, something more set in stone, with vows and rings and dresses, it had seen more conceptual. Mal was never one for all the pomp and circumstance and sure Evie would love a ceremony, but she never needed one. All she needed was Mal.

But Mal, her sweet Mal, was willing to give her everything. They were going to stand in front of their friends and declare their love in the most recognisable way. Just the thought gave her thrills. She was going to have a wife.

There was so much they were going to get to do. Just as soon as they were safe.

* * *

Nardragon- until the next page.


End file.
